


The Fibonacci Murders

by HispanoSuiza81



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 45,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HispanoSuiza81/pseuds/HispanoSuiza81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and Miss Fisher have seemingly stalled in their relationship. What happens when Jack bumps into, literally, a beautiful young lady who happens to be the target of a particular series of gruesome murders? Will Phryne stand by the sidelines or barge in like a charming freight train? Jack and Phryne are forced to face their greatest fears - will they overcome them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Ordinary Day As A Detective Inspector

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries has become my new favorite TV show, surpassing 30+ years of Doctor Who. I love writing about Jack and Phryne - the possibilities are endless!

Detective Inspector John ‘call me Jack everyone else does’ Robinson turned toward the sound of running footsteps heading his way. A young man clipped his shoulder at full speed, knocking Jack aside and several sheets of paper spilled onto the ground.

As he bent to gather the papers, he was knocked bodily to the ground by a female who, rounding the corner at a dead run, presumably after the first man, tripped over him. She landed atop him while he took the brunt of the blow. Jack instinctively embraced her, using his body to shield her from further harm as they rolled whereupon they stopped with him atop, their lips almost touching. She had piercing green eyes, reddish-golden hair and alabaster skin as though made of porcelain. She was beautiful. And very upset.

‘Please, sir, let me up. He stole my papers. Quick he’s getting away! I must go after him!’ she was frantic, wriggling in Jack’s arms. Jack was taken aback at the request and their sudden, improper close proximity. He relaxed his grip on the girl. 

‘Are you all right?’ Jack asked as helped her to her feet. Not bothering to answer, she tore off down the street in the direction the man had run. 

Jack grabbed up the sheets and chased after her. After a few blocks, he caught up to her, as she stood, obviously at a loss as to where to turn, losing the trail of the so-called thief. She faced him as he strode up. He could sense her agitation and that she was close to tears. 

‘He got away,’ she stated, obviously distraught. ‘I must get those papers back. I must!’ 

‘Excuse me, Miss, I’m Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, perhaps I may be of some help?’ She took his card and shook his extended hand with a firm grip. Despite her distraught state, she noted his penetrating eyes, brimming with intelligence. He had a handsome, kind face. He may be helpful after all. She visibly relaxed, drawing a deep breath and letting it out, composing herself.

‘Detective Inspector Robinson, it is a pleasure to make you’re acquaintance. I am Doctor Tanner. I believe I could use your assistance in this matter. It is of vital importance,’ Clarice stated. 

Jack pulled the papers from his inner pocket. Clarice’ countenance changed to hope, her eyes implored him.

‘Your thief dropped these when he ran into me.’ Clarice gratefully accepted them, immediately re-arranging them in order. Jack could see illustrations and writing, as though from a tome. Her need to retrieve them was unmistakable.

‘Thank you, Detective. The vast majority are missing but this gives me hope. I wish I hadn’t lost sight of him. I don’t know which direction he headed, I have lost the trail,’ she said wistfully, glancing around for any sign of the thief’s whereabouts. 

Jack scrutinized the area, looking for footprints, broken windows or doors, anything that gave a clue in the alleyway. He found nothing seemingly out of order. 

‘Doctor Tanner, if you would accompany me to the station to make a formal complaint, we can put our best men on it,’ Jack offered, as his department was primarily murder investigation, not petty theft. Clarice nodded, feeling defeated. Weeks of work as a textbook illustrator would have to be re-created. It would be painstaking but since she still retained copies in her safe, it wasn’t a total disaster. She accepted the Detective’s proffered arm and they walked back.

‘So tell me, Doctor Tanner, what is so important about your stolen papers?’ Jack was curious about this beautiful woman who had literally run into him.

‘My job, Detective Robinson, I am a writer. Of which part of my latest manuscript has just been stolen. That is why it’s imperative to retrieve those papers.’ 

‘I thought you said you’re a doctor?’ Jack asked, confused. Clarice smiled, her face lighting up.

‘I am a doctor, Detective. I’m also quite an artist, so I combined those skills to write illustrated science tomes. They are but one aspect of my talents,’ Clarice explained. Jack nodded, not entirely understanding but not wanting to go in depth at the moment. He willed his thoughts not to dwell on what her other talents might be.

Jack led her to Constable Collins for her to lodge a complaint. The lawmen had their hands tied without first a formal charge being opened before they could begin their investigations. Which is a reason he relied on Phryne many times – she didn’t work for the law was thus free of constraint to get a jump start.

It was dark by the time Clarice finished at the reception area. Jack was closing his office. He glanced at the paperwork, ensuring all was in order. He nearly did a double take when he noted her title as the Honorable Clarice Tanner. Not another one he groaned inwardly.

‘Allow me to escort you home, Doctor Tanner. It is the least I can do for now,’ Jack politely offered. He could not allow this titled lady to be out on the streets at night without an escort. Clarice bit back frustrated tears at the red tape of the law and nodded. She had planned to head back to the alley and look for further clues. If she turned down the Detective’s offer, he’d be suspicious and probably follow her anyway, making sure she was safe. Clarice didn’t miss the Detective’s facial expression upon his learning of her title. 

If anything, she quickly reasoned, it saved her quite a walk. She accepted his invitation to dinner as well, hiding her angst. They dined at a respectable café, taking a small table in a quiet corner.


	2. A Textbook Illustrator's Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has taken a young female doctor under his protection. Upon learning she is most likely a target of gruesome murders, he escorts her home and discovers what a textbook illustrator's studio entails. Or is that entrails?

‘Please tell me everything you know, Doctor Tanner, down to the tiniest detail, of what happened. It may help lead us to your thief,’ Jack gently prodded, laying a gentle hand atop hers. ‘I want to help you.’ She smiled and nodded. She found his gentle demeanor soothing. He seemed to be quietly reserved and in complete control, providing a calming atmosphere.

‘I was at home in my studio – where I write and draw. It was mid-afternoon when I finished the manuscript and put it in my satchel to be mailed to the publisher. On the way to the post, I was tripped and pushed by someone from behind. The satchel fell to the ground and was snatched away – the hand being small with a tattoo.’

‘What kind of tattoo?’ The hairs on the back of Jack’s neck suddenly stood up. ‘Can you describe it?’

‘I can do better than that if you have a writing utensil and paper?’ Jack produced his pen and notebook. She deftly sketched the tattoo – a star as an eye surrounded by a dragon. Jack’s heart stopped beating a moment. 

City South had been having serious trouble with a crime ring whose members had this exact tattoo. The mutilated bodies they’ve found had this design carved into their bodies. He also couldn’t forget the girl’s bodies – also having this dragon carving – who had five numbers carved onto their foreheads. Red-headed girls with green eyes. His heart dropped into his stomach. He took a sip of his wine, trying to wet his suddenly parched throat. This beautiful girl was most likely a target and he would prevent her death at all costs. He blinked back the vision of her loveliness, not wanting to think of her mutilated body being discovered. This gang was proving difficult to track down and put an end to. He’d lost a few good men and their family members in the attempt so far. He would have to tread very carefully indeed.

She also sketched the satchel which had unique tooling on it.

‘Did you get a good look at the young man?’ Clarice nodded and proceeded to sketch what she had glimpsed. He was ordinary-looking, no features to make him stand out. Would be difficult to find in a crowd, thought Jack. ‘No outstanding features other than the tattoo on his hand?’

Clarice shook her head. Jack inhaled and slowly let it out, his mind whirling. He hoped his concern wasn’t conveyed to worry – he composed himself, forcing his voice to be professional.

‘This is very helpful, indeed Doctor Tanner,’ Jack replaced his pen and pad. He clasped both her hands in his. ‘I’m not convinced it’s only your manuscript this thief was after. From your description, there may have been an accomplice – someone to disable you while the second got away with your papers. I believe the real target was you.’

‘I hadn’t thought of that, Detective,’ Clarice stated, suddenly feeling resolute, sitting ram—rod straight. Jack thought he caught a glimmer of fear in her eyes but it was quickly replaced with steel determination. He knew that look all too well. The hairs on the back of his neck stood back up. 

‘Please, call me Jack, everyone else does,’ Jack grinned, attempting to lighten the constricting air. Clarice smiled, relaxing in this man’s presence. He certainly was handsome and had a soothing, dulcet voice. She could see the worry in his eyes despite his attempt to bury it. 

‘All right, Jack. You may call me Clarice, although almost no one does,’ she smiled. At her words, Jack’s eyes widened as he recalled that exact phrase uttered from Phryne. He felt a pang in his heart.

‘It’s late. Come, I’ll take you home,’ Jack tucked her arm in his as they strode out. He drove her to a respectable neighborhood in a well-to-do section of Melbourne. The 3-storied Victorian home was impeccably maintained, reminding him of Phryne’s home. He walked her to the door and glanced around for possible hiding places, noting if windows were open or unlocked, while she dug a key out of her purse.

‘No one at home to open the door for you, Doctor Tanner?’ he was alarmed as she shook her head.

‘I live alone, Detective. It’s just me here.’ she answered, opening the door.

Jack’s jaw dropped in astonishment, mind racing. He couldn’t fathom why this lovely girl – titled lady - would live in such a large house all by herself. His natural protective instinct strongly rose up within him.

‘Please come in, Detective,’ Jack nodded, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Clarice ushered him in, shutting the door behind them, locking it.

‘If it’s any consolation, I do have a cleaning lady that comes in week days who also cooks and runs my laundry to the cleaner. I’ve employed a company to look after the grounds and general maintenance of the house. Otherwise, I’m alone,’ Clarice explained as she hung up their coats and hats.

Jack followed her to the sitting room, well-furnished and yet sparsely decorated. Two walls were covered in books and a grand piano tucked into the turret where the curved window seat housed inviting cushions. He accepted a nightcap and they sat in comfortable chairs. 

‘I will post a guard here first thing in the morning – it’s too late now – so I will remain tonight. You cannot be left alone until we’ve a handle on what is happening. Your safety is my utmost concern.’

‘Retrieving my manuscript is my utmost concern,’ Clarice vehemently stated. ‘I must get it back!’

Jack studied her as she stared ahead into space. She was adamant at recovering the document. His neck hairs stood yet again from her determined look. He’d learned to be on his guard, ready for action. At length she looked at him, realizing he was there.

‘I’m sorry Detective, I-‘

‘Jack,’ he reminded her.

‘Jack, I am not accustomed to entertaining guests. I do my best work in the evening and am not a social creature,’ she apologized, having drifted completely into her thoughts about who and why would have stolen her work, going back over the dead-end in the alleyway. Why would she be a target?

‘Clarice, can you think of any reason your papers have been taken? Why anyone would want you to come to harm?’

‘No. I am trying to think of anyone or any reason,’ Clarice declared.

‘What publisher do you work for?’

‘I do freelance writing,’ replied Clarice.

‘A rival writer, out for revenge due to your work usurping theirs?’ Jack knew that sounded weak but he didn’t want the girl alarmed to the true danger she was in.

‘It’s possible and can’t be ruled out. There isn’t much competition in textbook illustrating, though. Frankly, it’s tedious and not for the faint-hearted.’

‘How do you mean?’ Jack asked, knowing nothing about this line of work.

‘Well, it would be easier to show you. Come up to my studio,’ Clarice led the way to the third floor. Her studio was a very large room – presumably the attic at one time. He saw a large drafting table amidst several other tables strewn with papers and specimens, some in jars, some in trays. The walls had shelves lined of specimens, sheaves of paper, drawing implements, tomes, and various dichotomy charts. He felt as though he was in a science laboratory.

He saw human, animal, insect and botanical specimens, in various stages of dissection. Dead bodies. It made him feel slightly sick to his stomach. He paled. His reaction did not go unnoticed.


	3. Scuff Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice decides to take matters into her own hands as she feels the bureaucratic tape is too slow. Jack is none too pleased.

‘I know it’s a bit disconcerting at first, but after a while, it does wear off,’ Clarice put a gentle hand on his arm. ‘I take the specimens sent to me from universities and colleges – all the legal documents are filed here – and sketch their likeness so they can be represented in textbooks for study.’

Jack’s mind reeled. He hadn’t expected this. A house with dead bodies. And the home’s owner, a lovely girl, was perfectly at ease with the situation. He mentally chuckled that Collins wasn’t here or he’d have run to the nearest bucket. Jack walked about the room, examining the work which was exquisite. She’d managed to capture the likeness of innards with alarming clarity.

‘What was your latest manuscript of?’ he was grasping at straws, trying to recover his professionalism.

‘Here, I’ll show you. I have the rough draft and preliminary sketches here,’ Clarice handed him a hefty sheaf of papers. He thumbed through them. It was a tome on general biology for first-year medical students. ‘And honestly, unless there is anything else you need from me tonight, I really need to get to work to re-create the tome. I still have a deadline to make, Detective.’

‘Yes, of course,’ Jack handed her the papers.

‘There are plenty of spare rooms on the second floor, since you insist on spending the night. Or the chaise lounge in the parlor if you think the first floor is better-suited to be alerted of possible intruders. Your call.’

‘What about you?’

‘I work nights and sleep early morning,’ she stated, already at work. ‘Good night, Detective.’

Jack refrained himself of reminding her again to call him by his first name and took up residence on the chaise lounge, after thoroughly looking through every room in the house and making sure the doors and windows were locked. He was puzzled at the obvious lack of Miss Tanner’s sleeping arrangements. None of the rooms looked occupied and the closets were devoid of clothing, just held the minimum of bedding. He considered trudging back up the stairs to inquire where she slept but thought that was too forward and she was immersed in her work. He settled for asking her in the morning.

Clarice kept her head bent at her work for the first hour before tip-toeing to the stairwell. Not hearing the Detective’s movements, she quickly changed into matt black pants, soft-soled boots, black sweater and scarf, which were kept in a built-in cabinet along the wall. She neatly tucked her hair into to the scarf to cover it. She slipped her small revolver into the back of her pants and secured her dagger at her ankle. 

She silently slithered down the stairs, glad they were thickly carpeted, peaked in on Jack’s still form, and exited the back door.

She ran back to where she first was tripped and looked around for any clue in the streetlights. She found a sheet of paper wedged under a bench and rusty-brown scuff marks on the sidewalk – not knowing if they were relevant but made a note of them. She then ran to where she’d slammed into the Detective, again finding more scuff marks and a few more of her papers of which she gathered. The more papers, the less re-creation work required.

She then trotted along the route she took earlier when she had the culprit in sight, stopping where she had previously lost the trail. Taking her time she closely examined the cobble stones for more of the rusty-brown scuff marks. Down one alley way, she did discover more marks on a heavy door. Looking around, she found a metal rod to lever the latch and opened the door a crack – large enough to look into. Inside, partially in the shadow, lay more papers and she thought she spied her satchel. 

As she reached up to push the door fully open, she was grabbed from behind, one hand covering her mouth, the other clamping down tight. She instinctively dropped to one knee while slamming her elbow back – hearing the wind whoosh out of her attacker’s lungs - and flipped her attacker over her shoulder. She pinned him down and held her dagger to his throat, snarling.

Recognizing Jack and seeing his widely-surprised eyes, Clarice backed off and quickly stowed her dagger away.

‘Detective! You followed me!’ Clarice accused. Jack nodded, still winded. He’d expected her to slip out and had feigned sleep. She was too intent on recovering those papers and wasn’t going to wait for the police red tape. Just like Phryne. Unlike Phryne, he hadn’t expected to get flipped onto his back by a wisp of a girl. He managed to drag in a deep breath.  
Clarice helped him to his feet.

‘I’m sorry Detective – you startled me,’ she apologized. No doubt, thought Jack, trying to get his breathing under control.

They heard a sound close by. Jack pulled her into a tight embrace and they melted into the shadows. They locked eyes as they listened for further noises. After several silent minutes, they relaxed, Jack loosening his grip. 

He helped her open the door so they could squeeze through. Inside, Jack shone his torch around. Indeed, there lay the satchel, and papers strewn about. Clarice busily stuffed the papers in the satchel. As she reached for some in a dark corner, a hand moved and she jerked back in surprise, gasping. Jack was at her side instantly and they discovered the body of the boy who’d been running. 

‘Oh the poor lad,’ Clarice whispered, checking and finding no pulse, and shook her head. Jack at first was surprised at her indifference to death, expecting this timid-looking girl to scream or faint. Then he reminded himself that she was a doctor and had body parts in her home. 

‘Clarice, I need you to back away, this is now a crime scene,’ Jack quietly ordered. Clarice stood there open-mouthed, incensed at his words. 

‘I’m very well aware this is a crime scene, Detective! I happen to be a doctor who specializes in Forensics. Crimes scenes are my forte!’ Clarice countered, stamping her foot in irritation at the gall of this man. ‘You should be the one stepping away!’

Jack noted her childish tantrum and stood to his full height, towering over her, standing very close. He leaned his face in close, keeping his facial expression severe.

‘Please run to the nearest phone and call the station for backup,’ he gruffly whispered, his jaws clenched. His anger was barely contained. Clarice studied him a moment and realized it would be best to obey.

She nodded and withdrew, taking a moment to watch Jack at work. How he carefully noted the body’s position, looking for cause of death and then she darted into the night. She thought maybe the scene wouldn’t be too contaminated by the time she’d return.

Jack noted the bloody gash at the back of the boy’s head – most likely a heavy blow struck him down. He was slightly sickened that the boy was only a youth – hadn’t even had his first shave. What could be so important about these papers that someone would kill for? How did this gang tie into stealing a manuscript? Was it the tome or Clarice they were after? He heard Clarice return.

‘A Constable Collins is on his way, Detective,’ she announced, slowly approaching, looking around the room. 

‘Thank you,’ Jack said, still taking in the scene and making notes. 

Clarice ushered in Collins who paled at the sight of the boy but managed to keep his composure to chalk the body and take diligent notes. He discovered a hatch in the back wall with more scuff marks. They went through. To more buildings and doors until finally another alley. They didn’t see any more clues.

‘I don’t think we can do much more tonight, Collins. We’ll continue first thing in the morning. If you could please give us a lift to Doctor Tanner’s home?’ Jack ordered as they made their way to the police car. Collins nodded, knowing better than to ask why they were both on foot.


	4. The Precision of a Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confronts Clarice and learns not to make assumptions from a writer's words.

Jack worked his jaw as they strode up the front walk to Clarice’ home. He was irritated that she had taken it upon herself to go after a criminal. One that was involved with a very dangerous gang. She reminded him of Phryne. What was with these modern women who didn’t do as they were told and stay safely home? It infuriated him. It would cost him a decent night’s sleep making for a long day on the morrow.

He waited until they were inside and had bolted the door. He grasped her arm as she was about to embark up the stairs, startling her.

‘Doctor Tanner, we’re going to have a serious discussion, please sit down!’ he sat her in a chair in the parlor, clamping each of its arms, leaning over her, preventing her from leaving. Her eyes widened and she shrank visibly. She could tell he was very angry and struggling to hold his fury in check. ‘What made you think you could go out in the night like that and not get yourself in trouble? Your actions could have ended up like that boy or worse!’ he stated, more loudly than he intended. 

Clarice paled considerably and her eyes welled with tears. Jack, realizing he was scaring the girl, backed off. She attempted to bolt and he easily caught her, setting her back in the chair, keeping a tight grip on her forearm as he pulled up a chair very close. 

‘You’re frightening me,’ she gasped. He slightly relaxed his grip and softened his facial features, realizing how terrified she was. She’d only been acting on instinct in reaction to his harsh mannerisms. 

‘I am sorry,’ he softened his voice. ‘Just answer the question. Seems simple enough to do.’ 

She jerked her head to the side and shrieked as he reached up to wipe a tear, raising her free arm to protect her face – a common reaction from someone who’d been brutally attacked. Jack’s curiosity of her past was heightened. He mentally made a note to not yell at a female, no matter how infuriated he was with her. Except for Phryne, of whom regularly bore his angry outbursts – water off a duck’s back. 

‘Clarice, I can’t help you if you don’t cooperate. I’m sorry for my outburst – I am very concerned for your safety,’ Jack’s voice soothed. He handed her his handkerchief. Clarice wiped her tears, took a deep breath and nodded. ‘Why did you leave the house and return to the crime scene?’

‘I didn’t think anyone at the station was moving fast enough to recover my work.’ she calmly explained. ‘It’s of vital importance that it be recovered quickly.

‘You would risk your life for your work?’

‘And you don’t? On a daily basis?’ Clarice reasoned, inadvertently challenging him. Jack was incensed. His eyes darkened.

‘I’m trained for this,’ Jack shot back, defensively.

‘And I’m not?’ Clarice could feel her hackles rising. Yes, he was like all the rest of the men, over-bearing, believing in male dominance. 

‘You’re a doctor and a writer-‘

‘One aspect of my work amongst others, Detective Robinson,’ Clarice’ voice began to increase in volume. She was getting angry. I shouldn’t have to explain myself!

‘What?’ Jack was confused, yet intrigued. He purposefully quieted his voice, disarming the current surrounding them. A tiny thought in the back of his mind reasoned he’d get nowhere by shouting.

‘I said that I am a doctor and do illustrated writing. I never said that’s all I do,’ Clarice offered.


	5. The Modern Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns a truth about Clarice. It doesn't sit well with him.

Jack mentally kicked himself for mincing words, especially with a writer. They were precise and detailed. He’d assumed that since she stated she did writing, that she was just a writer; the same for a doctor. A mistake he hoped not to repeat.

‘What other vocations do you possess, Doctor Tanner?’ he was all business now.

‘As I specialize in forensics, I assist at the crime lab when needed. I volunteer at the hospital, of course,’ Clarice offered, leaving out that she was also armed with a thirty eight caliber pistol and a novelist under pen names, but the Detective didn’t need to know this. And this event would make a good basis for a murder mystery plot of which she intended to get to work on as quickly as possible. If she could just get out of this wretched chair and up to her studio!

‘Doctor C. Tanner, of course,’ realization came to Jack. He’d heard of Dr. C. Tanner, arrived in Melbourne roughly a year prior - automatically assuming the doctor was a male - who was called in particularly nasty cases to help piece bits of the ugly scenes together using science. He’d read some of the reports and was impressed but never once took it upon himself to personally meet him, assuming the man was too busy with his work to be disturbed by a Detective Inspector. He never thought for a moment this doctor could be a female - an attractive one at that. She could be very valuable to him indeed. She was trained in casing a scene. 

‘At your service, Detective,’ Clarice bowed her head. She really did enjoy the element of surprise in her male colleagues. Someday, women will be treated equally and fairly – will be able to choose a vocation of their interest. Not have to justify their abilities based on gender. It’s not today, but we’re making a stand with continued progress.

Jack was curious as to why this beautiful and talented girl would want to immerse herself in a career that was largely unpleasant, dangerous and so very male-dominated.

‘What ever made you choose to specialize in forensics? Seems a surprising career for a-‘

‘A female doctor?’ she vehemently asked. Jack’s face reddened. He was again reminded of Phryne. Uh oh. He recognized the signs of an indignant female. Wait for it…

Clarice exploded, jumping out of her chair. He stood, blocking her path lest she try to leave the room, an automatic reaction, which served to stoke the furnace of her fury.

‘Detective Robinson, just because our reproductive organs lie intact in our bodies doesn’t make us any less capable of using our brains. If you’d open your closed, male-dominating mind and scale back some of that testosterone, you’d discover that women are able to do the job equally if not better than their male counterparts! We women tend to have instincts that more often than not, lead to solving the crime.’ 

Clarice, her anger spent, sighed and sat back down. Something in his soft eyes told her he was an intelligent and kind man – that she had over-stepped the bounds. ‘I’m sorry Detective. I’m upset and took my frustration out on you. You weren’t being accusing, just curious. My deepest apologies.’

Jack sat down. This girl was so very similar to Phryne. And correct. How many times had Phryne’s gut-instinct led them to catch criminals whereas he and his men were floundering for the next course of action? He thought he’d have gotten accustomed to being around her and her like-minded modern women friends, but apparently the sight of a lovely, fragile-looking girl, awakened a primal instinct to overly-protect her, for her own safety. And made him angry that she snuck out against his orders. He dragged his mind out of his contemplation and back to business. 

‘However, none of those professions gives you the ability to go out alone into a dark night to track down a would-be criminal!’ His voice rose again and she cringed, eyes widening in fear. He kicked himself for once again, letting his emotions get the better of him.

‘What made you think you’d be safe?’ Jack lightened the tone of his voice.

‘All I could think about was the manuscript,’ she stated. ‘And besides, I—‘ she stopped herself short of telling him she was armed with a pistol. Her eyes widened as she realized she nearly gave herself away. Clarice visibly relaxed, conceding. She averted her eyes, acting contrite.

‘Besides, what?’ Jack recognized that look all too well. No dice. 

Clarice couldn’t look the Detective in the eye. ‘Nothing. It doesn’t matter.’

‘It does matter. Have you no regard to your own safety?’

‘We’re all going to die someday, Detective,’ she resignedly looked him straight in the eye with an emptiness Jack could not fathom. Her face was as if carved of marble.


	6. Line of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns why Clarice puts her life on the line and discovers he's not much different.

Jack was stunned as her words hit him. He couldn’t comprehend why this intelligent girl had no self-regard. It conflicted with her work – a work of passion of her subjects, no matter how grim the material – not to mention how passionate she was at recovering her stolen manuscript. He placed a comforting hand on her knee. 

‘What makes you believe your life is so worthless, that you’d recklessly go after a dangerous criminal?’ His eyes were haunted.

‘You couldn’t understand.’

‘Try me,’ Jack’s emotions were bubbling up from the black hole he’d buried them in. He’d been through Hell and back carrying the immeasurable guilt that he returned from the war in one piece whereas his mates did not, trying to forget the atrocities that humans inflict upon one another, and the wrenching heartache of his failed marriage. Yet none of these ever made him want to end his life. He was careful to weigh the risks associated with the job and never risked his life unnecessarily. He valued life, as unfeeling and miserable as it had become. Perhaps he believed that someday, life would be worth living again.

‘The war, Detective. The War to End all Wars took my parents, my brother and my love. As each day goes by, even a decade later, the guilt that I’m alive whilst they and so many thousands are not, becomes more difficult to bear. 

‘I put my skills to work solving difficult and dangerous cases in the hopes that someday-‘

‘You’ll be killed in the line of duty,’ Jack finished for her. Every nerve fiber in his body was on high alert for this girl. His mind reeled as to what to do next. It also unnerved him that much of her story mimicked his own. How many nights had he sat in the dark, alone, half-drunk, wondering if it was truly worth it to continue? He couldn’t voice his thoughts to Rosie who’d never experienced true heartache, misery and pain – she couldn’t and wouldn’t understand his needs. 

Phryne understood – his heart ached at thinking her name - she’d been through it. She, too, had painful memories and despite her best efforts to appear nonchalant, he knew she was affected. No one could escape the after-effects of war. He was more alone and miserable than he thought was humanly possible. And yet, he still continued on. Duty called and he obeyed, without thought, a natural instinct.

He had buried his emotions deep inside and created a hollow skeleton to get through the days. He didn’t wish or hope to be killed in the line of duty – that was a large difference between him and Clarice. He just stopped living. 

Maybe they weren’t so different after all.

‘Clarice, I’ve been to war, survived it while my mates were killed all around me. I know what it is to carry that guilt, believe me. I live with that every day that I continue to exist. I don’t hope for death. Death will come soon enough in its own time.’

Jack took her hands in his, gazing deep into her green eyes, concern etched in his chiseled features.

‘Tell me what happened,’ he whispered. He knew one thing for certain – sharing bits and pieces with Phryne over the years had helped relieve his inner turmoil, if only slightly, but it was enough to get through another day. 

Clarice paled and tears sprang to her eyes as the memories came flooding to her. She gulped in air, finding the room suddenly stifling and difficult to breathe. She felt the comforting pressure of Jack’s strong hands holding her own and drew strength from it. She began.


	7. The War to End All Wars

Jack’s eyes misted over as he listened carefully. The love of her life had been amongst the first to have perished. He learned that she had a twin brother who had just finished medical school along with her soon after the war broke out. He was immediately called to duty near the front lines whereas Clarice signed on as a Nurse for a field ambulance unit, bringing the dead, dying and injured to the hospitals. The hospital was heavily bombed and her brother was killed along with the patients and staff – there were no survivors. She was among the first ambulance unit to arrive at the bloodied scene. She was the first to find his body.

Clarice, who looked very much like her brother, upon discovering him, decided to take measures in her own hands. She cropped her hair short, donned his tattered uniform and became Doctor Clarence Tanner. Since she was a lowly nurse, she wasn’t concerned about falsifying documents stating that Nurse Clarice Tanner, being wounded, was medically discharged and sent home, knowing it would be years if at all before any investigation into her release would actually occur. Her mates understood and kept her secret – many to their own graves.

Clarice was determined to save as many lives as possible on the front, witnessing appendages blown off, half of a man’s face who lived due to her quick-thinking, plenty with exposed brains where their skulls were partially missing, guts that were spilled out, men with rotting feet that had to be amputated while completely conscious, the effects of gas – nothing surprised her anymore. Even though she became callous to the injuries – her clinical mind sizing up if vital organs or arteries were ruptured and not worth dwindling resources to attempt to save – she still cared deeply for the men. Each new patient, and there were thousands, stripped her of the ability to feel and by the war’s end, she was quite numb. 

Then the war was over and she was free to become Doctor Clarice Tanner who decided to specialize in forensics. She stayed on in France as a doctor and assisted in solving crimes. It was there that she tracked down and learned what happened to the rest of her family. It was too awful to stay any longer, so she made her way to Melbourne in hopes to create a fresh new life.

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks but Clarice felt many stones lighter just letting part of her story out. She couldn’t tell him or anyone all of it – it was too horrific to contemplate. She felt Jack gently squeeze her hands, bringing her back to the present. So much of her story mirrored his. He’d never been able to tell it all – keeping it bottled up. Maybe someday he’d share his in its entirety. Maybe.

‘Despite all this, you don’t see a reason to go on? Helping to solve crimes, save lives and teach others through your writing? You have very valuable skills - it’d be a shame to waste them. Will you please re-consider?’ he whispered, silently urging the will to live into her. She nodded. 

He rose as did she, still holding her hands in his. He pulled her into a comforting embrace, kissing the top of her head. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered. She took comfort in his embrace for a minute, letting her meek side show.

‘I’m sorry too.’

‘For what?’ Jack asked, lightly cupping her chin in his hand, tilting her eyes to meet his. His eyes were full of concern.

‘For blubbing about like a baby. I’m not usually like this,’ she confessed, drinking in his tender gaze.

‘Clarice, you have nothing to be sorry for,’ he cradled her head at his chest, stroking her hair. At length, Clarice straightened up and composed herself. She was a professional after all and had work to do.

‘Please excuse me. I really need to get this tome put back together and ready for shipping.’ Clarice stated, looking up. Her eyes implored him. Jack nodded.

It was very late, or rather early in the morning, and he was tired. He wasn’t ready to inform her that she would not be shipping that tome yet – it was considered evidence. He would be ready for battle after some sleep.

‘I suggest we both get some sleep.’ She nodded. He walked her to the stairwell and bid her goodnight.

Jack awoke a few hours later to sunlight beaming on his face. He rooted in the kitchen and made coffee with toast before climbing the stairs. He searched all the rooms on the second floor, noting they were all empty. He felt panic rising. He hoped she hadn’t slipped out again! 

He climbed the stairs two at a time to her studio, noting there was no door at the top of the stairs. His heart skipped a beat when he spied her still form splayed out on the floor, head resting on a thick book as a pillow. She was sound asleep. He walked to her and knelt down to check on her when she sprung up and suddenly a revolver was inches from his face.


	8. Let Sleeping Writers Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers another aspect of Clarice and informs her the manuscript is to be taken into police custody as evidence. This doesn't sit well with Doctor Tanner!

Instinctively, he knocked the gun from her hand and immobilized her limbs, pinning her to the floor. She recognized him and went limp, gasping.

‘Detective! You startled me. Don’t ever do that again! It could get real nasty,’ she stated. He released her and she sat up.

He retrieved the gun, looking it over. ‘A 38 caliber. I assume you have a permit?’ She nodded and held out her hand to which he gave her back the gun. It disappeared to her clothing. ‘Are you always armed, Dr. Tanner?’ He already knew the answer to that. And knew why she ran off into the night to chase down a criminal. Just like Phryne. His pulse quickened at the thought.

‘Of course, why wouldn’t I be? It’s a dangerous world out there – a girl must be able to defend herself,’ Clarice answered coquettishly. Just like Phryne. Jack helped her to her feet, looking around and at her questioningly.

‘I hate to take the time away from my work. I sleep best right here,’ Clarice answered, as though she could read his mind.   
Why wouldn’t she? Jack mentally questioned sarcastically. Everything he thought he knew about women was being turned inside out. Go with it.

As promised, Jack called for a guard to be posted at the house – he couldn’t let this girl be left alone, despite how much she thought she could take care of herself. Jack’s upbringing taught him to respect and protect women – it was as natural to him as breathing. It was too bad these modern-thinking women didn’t trust him to do what he deemed his job.

‘I made coffee and toast.’

The guard arrived as they ate a light breakfast, discussing the day’s plan forward. Clarice announced that they’d recovered the entire document intact and she was going to the post to ship it.

‘Ah, Clarice, about the tome. I cannot allow you to ship it just yet. It’s considered evidence and must be taken in to police custody,’ Jack waited for his words to sink in. He half expected her to pull her gun on him. He was ready, come what may her reaction.

Clarice’ blood ran cold and she froze, turning ashen white. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Her pupils fully dilated. She jumped up from the table, shouting in the loudest, guttural roar Jack had ever heard.

‘No! You can’t! It’s imperative to get this manuscript out. Today!’ Clarice began to shake, whether in fury or fear, Jack couldn’t tell. He caught her in mid-faint and carried her to the chaise lounge. He ordered Constable Malois to stand guard over her while he raced upstairs to collect the manuscript. He saw the bulging satchel, glanced inside and loaded it in his car before returning to the parlor as Clarice was beginning to regain consciousness.

He sat at the edge next to her, taking a hand in his, shocked at how icy it was to the touch. Her entire body trembled.

‘Constable, please send for Doctor MacMillan. Doctor Tanner is quite unwell,’ he ordered. Clarice shook her head and made to rise. Jack gently pushed her back down, giving her a stern look.

‘I’m fine.’

‘No, you’re not. You’re going to remain here. A doctor is on the way to look you over. Don’t argue. Please Clarice? I need you safe. Do this for me?’ Jack pleaded, his puppy-dog eyes winning her over. She nodded.

She was incensed at the delay of shipping her manuscript and vehement at being ordered to remain indoors. She agreed and for that she would comply, whether or not she liked it.

Jack, recognizing the deep concern for her safety well up within him and her reaction, visibly relaxed his demeanor. He gently placed a hand on her arm and she didn’t shirk it off. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the anger and hostility and deep longing. He knew that look. It was what he carried within himself. A deep longing to connect with someone who understands. Her eyes softened into trust.

‘I’ll return at lunch. For now, I have a body to deal with and a murder case to solve.’ Jack rose from the chaise and strode from the parlor.

‘Constable, make sure Doctor Tanner remains here safely until my return. If you suspect anything fishy going on, don’t hesitate to call for back-up,’ he ordered. More quietly, he stated, ‘if you need to cuff her to a solid object, you have my authority. She may attempt to leave and I need her here. Understood?’ At the Constable’s blanched face and nod, Jack strode out the door.


	9. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac arrives for a house call at Jack's request.

Clarice, after telling the Constable to let in her cleaning lady, Mrs. Margaret, complied with Jack’s orders. She was relieved when it was her friend, Doctor MacMillan who arrived. 

‘Mac! I hoped it would be you,’ Clarice smiled at the fiery red-head’s entrance. Mac’s stern face tried to keep her grin in check but Clarice noticed the upturned corners of her lips.

‘And what trouble have you gotten into with Inspector Robinson?’ Mac demanded as she began her examination.

‘How did you know?’

‘When Detective Inspector Jack Robinson demands my presence for a house call, you can be assured it’s because the person whom he’s trying to protect has vastly upset him.’

‘You speak as though from experience.’

‘I’ve known the Detective Inspector awhile and our paths cross often enough. Don’t antagonize him, it’ll only make things worse, believe me,’ Mac advised. ‘But, he is a good man and they are rare enough to come by these days.’

‘What’s the verdict, doc?’

‘You’ll live. I advise you get more sleep and rest but if I know doctors that is the last thing they’ll do for themselves. However, the Inspector did state that you passed out ice cold, so take it easy the next few days to build your strength back.’

Clarice began to protest and Mac held up a hand.

‘Ah, let me be the doctor for once and don’t argue. Is that clear?’ Mac could be stern when she needed. Phryne had given her plenty of practice in that respect.

Clarice nodded. That was the second time in short order she’d been told not to argue by two different people. When did she become argumentative? That wasn’t a very professional attribute. 

‘You win, Mac. Thank you,’ she managed a small smile. Inwardly she was seething. Whether at Mac, the Detective, her second loss of the manuscript or her sudden loss of independence, she wasn’t sure. She was sure she didn’t like any of it. The sooner they catch this criminal and solve the case, the sooner she’d get her life back!

‘I’ll just see myself out,’ Mac took her leave.

Clarice lay back on the chaise, her thoughts churning about her manuscript. She did have a few weeks before her true deadline. She hated waiting until the last moment – she was not a procrastinator. She wouldn’t rest or sleep well until that manuscript was on its way. It was now in the hands of the police and goodness knows when she’d get it back. She debated whether or not to work non-stop and churn out another one or wait. Could she trust the Detective?

Something about Jack’s eyes spoke to her soul. She saw the ache, hunger, longing, loneliness, profound sadness, and emptiness within himself. Yet empathy, kindness, and caring were plainly visible. He exuded a vast intelligence and great wit. She could feel a deep passion buried, waiting for the right circumstances to burst forth. He was a very careful man – he’d been badly hurt, she surmised – and would only risk being hurt again if he felt it to be the absolute correct course of action. She didn’t know why, but she knew he could be trusted.

Feeling better, she made her way up to her studio and was soon at work, the outline of her novel done in record speed. 

The guard hung about on the first level, chatting with Mrs. Margaret who was a fine cook and loved having her samples appreciated, as well as checking the grounds. He was a new recruit and took his assignments seriously. He needed to learn the daily household routine in order to discern if anything was out of the ordinary.

Constable Collins sang praises about his mentor and superior, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, who could do no wrong. Constable Malois would follow his orders and keep this girl free from harm. He knew one thing, the Detective wouldn’t think twice about unleashing his fury on him if he neglected his duty and the lovely girl was harmed in any way. 

Clarice began to write her novel, not realizing the time had flown when Jack alighted the top of the stairs, startling her. 

At least this time she didn’t pull a gun on me. 

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fully recovered, Detective,’ Clarice truthfully answered. She was glowing. Writing gave her a feeling of elation.

‘According to Doctor MacMillan, you’re expected to live,’ he grinned. Clarice couldn’t help but smile in return. That lop-sided grin of his warmed her heart.

‘Would you care to join me for lunch?’ At her nod, she followed Jack down the stairs. Jack relayed strict orders to the guard and Mrs. Margaret to not let anyone else in and to record all phone calls.

She tucked her arm within his and they made their way to a cafe. Both kept their vigil about them, wary of being attacked. Clarice didn’t relax until they were seated at a quiet table.


	10. Swindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets swindled to take Phryne out on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's been wondering, Phryne makes an entrance!

‘How is the investigation going, Detective?’ Clarice wanted to know, out of professional curiosity and for her tome. ‘I can be of valuable assistance, you know.’ Jack understood her unspoken concerns. He knew she was asking how soon she could get the manuscript returned and if she could help to expedite the process.

‘I have no doubt of your abilities, Dr. Tanner,’ Jack pulled himself together, all business. Seeing her obvious disappointment, he gently touched her arm. ‘No further clues have been discovered yet but we’re still looking into the matter. I have my best man on the job,’ Jack stated, grinning wryly. Phryne was no man – she was better than ten of them put together! 

Which meant to Clarice that they’ve done all they can and unless someone delivers evidence wrapped in a bow to the station, they were going to shift their man power elsewhere. She bit back frustration. She could feel there was much the Detective wasn’t telling her. He was holding back to protect her, she correctly surmised.

‘Has the Coroner come out with his report yet?’ Jack shook his head. ‘I can assist with that as well.’ Jack remained impassive.

‘You’re going to steer clear of this investigation, understood?’ he nearly growled. He did not want her to see the red-headed mutilated girls’ bodies. His dark eyes pierced her. 

She incorrectly interpreted the message and nodded, silently fuming. Here we go yet again. Another male questioning her abilities to do her job because she was female. Will it ever end? 

Their food arrived and they switched to a safer conversation about her stage work when the café filled with patrons. Jack told himself he should not have been surprised that of course she could sing and perform on stage. What else could she do? He quickly replaced that with probably a shorter answer to the question what couldn’t she do?

Clarice impulsively invited Jack to come that evening to her performance in an opera. His agreement was spoken aloud before it reached his mind. She slipped him two tickets – box seats, no less – and they parted on good terms as he walked her to her home. He made sure all was well with Constable Malois before heading back to the station. 

He still wanted to know how he was swindled into attending an opera and allow her to be in public on stage when she was supposed to be under his protection. He feared he may begin to lose his authoritative touch. He had to bring a friend for company as Clarice would be spending most of the performance on or back stage. He grinned upon arriving at his desk where Phryne was already busy at work.

‘Miss Fisher!’ Jack grinned his lop-sided grin at seeing her. She beamed back. That grin created a heat deep within her.

‘Jack?’ Phryne was a little surprised at his obvious pleasure of her presence, not the usual ribbing or scowling she received. Her senses were on high alert upon seeing the twinkle in his eye.

He closed both doors to his office before uncharacteristically sitting on the edge of his desk, facing her. She knew something was definitely up. She kept still, keeping her expression neutral.

‘Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the opera tonight?’ He leaned in, purposefully half-closing his eyes and tilting his head. Judging from Phryne’s physiological response, he knew her answer. 

‘I never thought you’d ask, Inspector!’ She leaned forward, giving him a sultry smile, nearly purring.

He leaned closer, their lips nearly touching. His lips turned up at the corners and his eyebrows slightly raised. 

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ It was a statement. She was so close he could easily kiss her.

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way,’ she smiled invitingly, wondering if he’d actually kiss her. He immediately jumped back and took his seat. Phryne tried to hide her disappointment. Damn!

‘Good. I’ll pick you up tonight. Oh, and I need you to be armed – I trust you can discreetly manage?’ He raised questioning eyebrows, noted her wide-eyed look and slight nod. ‘Good. Now, let’s discuss this case.’ They bent their heads together and went over the developed pictures, spotting more clues. Later in the afternoon, Phryne excused herself to prepare for the evening.

Jack’s mind wandered multiple times after she left. The clock seemed stuck and he wanted out of there. He left early. He had to race home to dress in his tuxedo. He would just make it on time. 

He first picked up Clarice who was pacing in the foyer. She didn’t wait for him to reach the door. She ran out the front and met him as he was exiting his vehicle. Jack held back his admonition – tonight was not about ordering her about. She was safe and in the hands of police protection. He quickly explained that Phryne would be joining them. 

At first, Jack was concerned what the two women may think of each other. But then he thought, being single again, he would enjoy himself with the company of two beautiful women. He was suddenly nervous as he pulled up to the familiar house in St. Kilda. He tucked Clarice’ arm in the crook of his elbow and they were greeted at the door by Mr. Butler.


	11. The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack enjoys Phryne's company while at the opera and dinner afterward.

This ought to be interesting. Mr. Butler was well trained to not show surprise and kept a poker face at the beauty dangling on the Inspector’s arm. 

Footsteps came down the stairs. Phryne, wearing a stunning gown, beamed a bright smile upon seeing the lovely couple in the foyer. Jack stepped forward but Phryne beat him to the introductions. She held out her hand and boldly strode forward, the smile reaching her eyes.

‘The Honourable Phryne Fisher, pleased to make your acquaintance,’ they shook hands, both smiling warmly.

‘The Honourable Clarice Tanner, the pleasure is all mine,’ Clarice’ eyes sparkled. Phryne turned to Jack.

‘Jack, wherever have you been hiding her?’ she teased. Jack could not detect malice or jealously between either of the women. His nervousness ratcheted down. He couldn’t help a grin spread across his face as he helped Phryne into her wrap.

‘Shall we depart, ladies?’ he gestured for them to head out the door and they each took one of his arms on the way to the car. Jack’s head swelled. ‘I’m afraid there’s only room for one in the front. You can decide amongst yourselves who gets the back seat.’

‘How about we both sit in the back and let Jack be our chauffer. He really is a most careful driver,’ Phryne cooed. Clarice giggled and nodded approval. Jack held the door for them and assisted to seat them before driving off to the opera house.

‘I want to hear all about how you and Jack met. He really is the most wonderful person, once you get through that gruff exterior of his.’ Phryne kept up a lively conversation with Clarice and Jack chimed in when appropriate. He hadn’t thought this one through properly but was finding himself relaxing and enjoying the evening.

Instead of immediately taking their seats, Jack and Phryne escorted Clarice to the backstage where he had another undercover constable stand out of sight in case there was any sign of trouble. Satisfied Clarice was delivered in safety, he escorted Phryne to their box seats.

‘I wondered why the sudden invitation to an opera and requesting I be discreetly armed, Jack. Not that I’m complaining about being on a date with you. This is proving to be most enjoyable,’ she smiled, burning with curiosity at the lovely girl.

Jack draped an arm across her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear, making it appear they were having an intimate tete-a-tete.

‘Clarice is under police protection by my orders and she’s not to be left alone or without protection until we clear up this latest case. I just learned today that she’s performing in this opera tonight and I need us to blend in as a couple. I hope you don’t mind,’ Jack explained. 

‘A couple, Jack? I like the sound of that.’ She lightly leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer. ‘You can take me on a date anytime, Inspector. I look forward to it,’ Phryne smiled, gazing up in to his eyes. She saw they sparkled – something she hadn’t glimpsed in quite a while. Maybe this beautiful girl was able to bring something out of him that she, despite her best efforts, had not. 

Phryne was not the jealous type and if Jack found happiness at last, then she would be very happy for him. At least that is what she told her mind. She would enjoy his close company for the evening. She tried to keep her mind on the task ahead but couldn’t help it trail off to her boudoir with her handsome Inspector…

Jack’s heart flip-flopped at Phryne’s reply. He thought she’d have squashed any thoughts of them being a couple and yet she claimed she liked the idea. It gave him a glimmer of hope.

The lights dimmed and the music struck up. They sat back to enjoy the performance.

Jack was not prepared for the strong, clear and lovely voice that emanated from Clarice. He was mesmerized during the performance. She stopped in at the box during intermission. Phryne gave her a warm, welcoming hug and praised her for her amazing talent. Jack smiled warmly. The gown she wore for the performance was exquisite. His mind went blank and he could think of nothing to say. His approving smile reached his eyes – no words were needed. Clarice was glowing, positively radiant.

After the performance, the constable escorted Clarice to a waiting Jack and Phryne and they headed out to dinner. He had a very delightful evening listening to the two women chat about their similar experiences. He learned that like Phryne, Clarice was born very poor and after the war, had inherited a title and a sizable fortune. And like Phryne, Clarice didn’t give a hoot about maintaining decency or public opinion – she did what she pleased. After globe-trotting for a short stint of doing various outdoor adventures, she turned her life to helping people. She still liked the odd adventure but her passions remained with her work, writing and musical abilities. 

Jack and Phryne learned that this evening’s performance was Clarice’ opera – written and composed entirely by her. It was the last performance before moving on to another city, where another shining star would take her part. Clarice loved to sing and compose but her passion was writing. She enjoyed the small parts in the theater when they arose but would not change her occupation for it.

Jack was surprised that despite the relatively early hour, Phryne asked to be taken home. He escorted her to the door, her hand tucked at the crook of his elbow as usual, but he suddenly felt awkward as they stood facing each other. Should he kiss her? He knew Clarice was watching from the car. Did it matter to him what Clarice thought? He knew the answer to that. 

‘Good night, Jack. Have a very pleasant evening,’ Phryne quietly said, smiling. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, grinning. His eyes melted in to hers. He now understood as she winked at him. She was giving him the time to pursue Clarice.

‘Good night, Miss Fisher.’ Mr. Butler opened the door and nodded upon seeing Jack as he let Phryne in. Jack nodded his head in reply, grinning all the way back to the car. Clarice had moved to the front seat.

‘The night is still young, Detective. I’m not quite ready to retire, are you?’ Clarice asked coquettishly. Jack’s straight-home resolve melted.


	12. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack fills Clarice in as to how he and Miss Fisher met, making a confession.

Jack escorted Clarice to a club, wanting to know all about her. How coming from a dire background could she learn to sing and compose music? How did she learn to draw so precisely? And write so well, for that matter? And get the money to afford lessons and college to become a doctor? He found he was curious about her.

They danced, each enjoying the smoothness of their moving bodies. She relayed bits and pieces during each dance. He discovered that she was a very hard worker, skimped and went without to save up for lessons. She was discovered by a wealthy benefactress who took Clarice and her brother under her wing, paying for their education, providing them with decent clothing and food as her own son and daughter had both succumbed to sickness. They owed her everything and sadly, she died before the end of the war. 

During the drive to Clarice’ home, he learned the lady left her legacy to Clarice – title and vast fortune. Clarice was ever grateful for this lovely woman who made the world possible to her and she vowed to help as many poor and undesirable children to rise above themselves while she still had breath to draw from. 

Jack was stunned, glad they settled into comfortable chairs in the sitting room. So much like Phryne, who didn’t think twice about helping someone in need. She had risen the bar for him to become a better police detective, seeing the value in justice, not just blindly abiding to a law, whether or not it made any sense in today’s enlightened world. She taught him to overlook minor discrepancies that on his own, he would have thrown the book at any witness and not solved so many cases. She taught him to focus on the real issue at hand – murder and the human element – and leave the penny pilfering to another uniformed lackey. He was now the youngest Senior Detective Inspector in the state and had the best track record of his colleagues. He had Phryne to thank for it. He smiled.

‘I can tell you’re reminiscing,’ Clarice stated, bringing Jack to the present. Jack smiled broader, his eyes lighting up.

‘Yes.’ 

‘What about?’ Clarice kept her voice and expression neutral.

Jack couldn’t explain how or why he proceeded to tell Clarice about Phryne’s introduction to his life. How she thought nothing of breaking and entering to discover clues – Phryne wouldn’t wait for a court-ordered search warrant; the wheels of justice turned too slowly for her. It gave them the jump on the suspects and since she wasn’t police, he had plausible deniability. How she could easily work undercover. She wasn’t afraid of an attacker or being held at gun point. She was fearless in the face of danger for herself. When it came to looking after others, including him, she was a mother bear with a cub. He felt the pent-up tension leave his body as he discussed the cases he had with Phryne bursting upon his crime scenes. 

Clarice noticed the radiance beaming in Jack’s eyes as he discussed Phryne. His entire being and surrounding aura brightened significantly. He greatly admired the black-bobbed beauty – that was abundantly clear – but there was so much more. She couldn’t quite make it all out but had a fairly good idea it was a bit complicated. She was intrigued.

Jack did enjoy Clarice’ company. She laughed and giggled picturing Jack’s face at Miss Fisher’s intrusions. 

He became silent and his face sobered. Clarice was immediately sorrowful. She gently held his hand, relaying comfort.

‘What happened?’ she whispered.

‘I fell in love with her.’ There. He said it. Aloud. Bared his soul. And the world didn’t explode.


	13. Thwarted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective reflects on his hesitancy of pursuing Phryne and receives sage advice.

‘And?’ Clarice purposefully kept a neutral expression on her face. Aha! I knew it!

Jack took a deep breath, held it and let it out slowly.

‘I love her. All of her,’ as if this explained the turmoil in his heart and mind.

‘You make it sound apologetic.’ He grunted. Clarice wasn’t sure if that was an agreement to her observation. 

He felt pressure on his forearm, bringing him back to the present.

‘She’s alive, Detective. Each moment you’re both on this earth is precious. Don’t take her for granted.’ Clarice looked at Jack with wisdom well beyond her years. 

‘It’s painful,’ he stated, choking back emotions.

‘To love someone is truly painful,’ Clarice whispered, her eyes were filled with tears as she recalled her deceased love. It was Jack’s turn to be stunned. He’d forgotten that this lovely girl suffered dearly in life and love. He wasn’t alone.

‘Yes. Yes it is,’ he whispered back, staring into nothing. He didn’t know how long they sat there, holding hands for comfort before Clarice broke the companionable silence.

‘Isn’t it better to have loved and lived, rather than to not love at all?’ Jack nodded after thinking about what she said. Not having Phryne in his life was too painful to think about. He wasn’t sure if she would want him. All of him. He was a broken man.

‘It’s very late Detective. I propose we continue this discussion another time,’ Clarice rose out of her chair; Jack did likewise, still holding hands. Clarice found herself drowning in the Detective’s soul-filled eyes. So much sorrow and pain. She was compelled to help him heal. She reached up and traced his jaw line.

Clarice stood on tip-toe and brushed her lips on his cheek.

‘Good night, Detective,’ she breathed before heading to her studio. 

Jack collapsed on the chaise lounge. He was numb, having wrung out his emotions – this time sharing them – no longer knew what to think. Or feel.

“Isn’t it better to have loved and lived, rather than to not love at all?” ‘Thereby not loving, you’re not living,’ he silently added. And he’d   
stopped living. Twice. First during the war and second with Rosie. Time to start living. He just didn’t want to – couldn’t - live without Phryne in his life. He didn’t know if he could survive her rejection and played it safe by keeping his distance. 

Which was tormenting him day and night. During the day it was all he could do to not think of her and focus on the task at hand. During the night, his dreams were filled of her. Sometimes nightmares where he’d awaken screaming her name, drenched in sweat, heart pounding. 

He fell asleep to the patter of typewriter keys emanating from the studio.

Clarice’ mind whirled as her fingers typed. She had an uncanny ability to think along one direction and type to another. It was very efficient and enabled her to produce multiple written works. 

Clarice’ thoughts were about the handsome Detective taking up residence on her first-floor lounge. The admiration and deep love he had for this remarkable woman warmed Clarice’ heart. To learn that he purposefully kept his distance when it was obvious Miss Fisher was in love with him, was upsetting. Something was amiss.


	14. A Day Of Leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Clarice enjoy his day away from the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began writing this in February, not knowing that Series 3 would have a tennis episode. Can't wait to see how it's portrayed on the show!

Clarice gently shook Jack’s shoulder to wake him. She was dressed with a package ready to be delivered, waiting for him to escort her pronto to the post. He obliged. He had ordered her to not go anywhere without him and he would try not prevent her work from being carried out. He was mildly surprised that she had complied with his orders, at least to his immediate knowledge. 

He took her out for breakfast, gratefully drinking several mugs of coffee to wake up his groggy brain. It was Saturday and despite his weekend off and his intention to make the most of it, he checked in at the station for any status regarding the case.

They ate a picnic lunch at the park, Jack enjoying Clarice’ lithe form as they played tennis. She was a skilled player and he had to work hard to beat her. He invited her to a poetry recital for dinner. She squealed with delight at the offer. After the dinner recital, they retired to her sitting room where she softly played the piano. He appreciated being allowed to lose himself in his thoughts. He didn’t notice when she stopped. He felt her eyes on him, causing him to look up, blinking as he was brought to the present. 

‘Has there been any progress on the case, Detective? How long do I need to live under guard?’ Clarice probed, aching to learn any tidbits. Seeing the hurt look on Jack’s face, she apologized. ‘I’m sorry, that didn’t come out the way I meant.’

‘What are you trying to say?’

‘How soon until I can freely go about my business?’ she softened her voice.

‘According to the coroner’s report, the boy died of a blow to his head from a blunt instrument. That could have been you, Clarice,’ Jack stated, purposefully not letting her know about the other girls. ‘Until we know more, I insist you remain under my watch. I don’t think you realize how much danger you’re really in.’

Clarice’ nostrils flared and she stiffened. There was more to this than just a young boy, somehow involving her. Jack tensed his muscles, preparing for another outburst of rage. At length she calmed down, once again calmed by his concerned gaze. 

‘How can I know the danger I’m really in if you purposefully hide the truth?’ she quietly reasoned. He reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing lightly, never taking his eyes from hers. You could melt glaciers with those eyes, she thought, drinking in the sight, her anger dispelling. 

‘Trust me.’ Two words whispered, and those eyes. She saw the horrors he’d witnessed, felt them as though she had experienced it. 

Clarice nodded her head. ‘Of course. It’s late and I must return to my work. I bid you good night, Detective.’ She walked up the stairs leaving Jack alone.

She badly wanted to get her freedom back. As much as she felt relieved that such a deeply, caring person offered to protect her from who knows what horrific danger, she found it almost suffocating and slightly annoying. She respected the Detective Inspector and would do his bidding. She didn’t want to be the target of his anger again. She wished he’d allow her to assist to wrap this case up faster. She couldn’t imagine horrors worse than the atrocities she’d experienced during the war. She stored that peak of curiosity into a file in her brain to be considered later.  
&&&  
The next morning, Jack strode up to the studio. She was slumped at her typewriter where she had obviously drifted off. After whispering her name and gently shaking her shoulder, he picked her up and carried her to one of the spare rooms’ beds. He was curious that she didn’t sleep in a bed, preferring the cold floor or literally on her work, especially as there were plenty of comfortable accommodations. He neatly tucked her in, surprised her breathing hadn’t changed. He had expected her to wake up and pull her gun on him. Maybe several nights of very little sleep took a toll on her.

He ate a breakfast of toast and strong coffee, making notes of the case. Collins had made more headway by looking into the tattoo and he needed to piece the clues together. The biggest missing piece was motive. He couldn’t get anything further out of Clarice and he felt she wasn’t telling him everything. She would withdraw into herself if he asked certain probing questions of her past. He couldn’t seem to ask the questions in a way that get her to open up. He needed Phryne. It nearly killed him to admit how much he relied on her intuitiveness, especially when it came to interrogating suspects. She had an uncanny ability to get vital details with little effort.

While waiting for Clarice to arise, he looked at the various works of writing she’d been doing and the final published books, articles and serials on her shelves – from a variety of publishing companies. He noticed her varied assumed names, even some as male. He skimmed through an adventure serial and found it riveting.

Clarice joined him in the kitchen when he was in the fourth chapter. Not hearing her approach, Jack started and quickly snapped the book shut as she called a cheery hello while helping herself to coffee.

‘Oh, that’s a popular series. Please, take it with you and finish it – you won’t be disappointed,’ Clarice offered, nibbling on toast.

A long silence ensued. Clarice could feel the tenseness emanating from Jack as he pondered, staring into his empty cup. She purposefully waited, knowing he reached a conclusion he didn’t like. That it involved her somehow and he was uneasy.

‘Dr. Tanner, I’d like us to sit down and cover all the facts so far in this case. I feel there’s something crucial that we’re missing and as yet we have no motive,’ Jack stated. Clarice took a deep breath and paused, studying the Detective’s face. She was ready. He addressing her by Doctor meant business.

‘You’re actually letting me in as a colleague?’ She raised an eyebrow. She perceived the slightest upturned corner of his lips. He nodded slightly.

‘All the facts, Detective – leaving nothing out?’ she queried, crossing her arms, setting her jaw and pursing her lips. Jack swallowed. This slip of a girl could be intimidating. 

‘I am not sure what you’re alluding to, Clarice?’

‘Oh stuff and nonsense! You want my help, you have to let me in on everything! I know you’re hiding something and it’s most likely vital to crack this case. I’m not a child, Detective, I’m a forensics expert. Let me do my job!’ Something in her voice, her steely resolve and her darkened eyes informed Jack that this girl held the key to understanding. He nodded at length, retrieving more files from his briefcase and set them on the table.


	15. Fibonacci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns about the Fibonacci Series and how it relates to the murders.

They spread everything onto the dining table, putting their heads together assembling the pieces. Every theory they came up with didn’t fit the facts or just some, but not others. The glaring omission was motive. Why? Why attack a young lady carrying a non-descript leather satchel? Why kill a young man with that satchel? Why mar the bodies? It made no sense indeed. There had been no phone calls, no notes or letters, no threats. 

Jack was beginning to think it was just some ruffians who thought the satchel carried something of immediate value and when discovered it was useless paper, the thief was bludgeoned as punishment. It was the best he could come up with. He made a mental note to run it through Phryne on Monday but for the remainder of the day, he would take his mind off the case and enjoy Clarice’ company. This pleasant thought lasted about five seconds.

Clarice gasped, staring at the time line she’d created along the edge of her table. Her hands shook and her body turned ashen white. Jack peered into her horror-stricken face, seeing her eyes widen in sudden comprehension. He steadied her into a dining chair before she collapsed. He kept a hand at her shoulder.

‘What is it? What do you see?’ he was concerned at her obvious shock. She sucked in a deep breath, focusing on her breathing.

‘I didn’t think it could be possible. It must be him!’ Clarice voice rasped. Jack went still, recalling the exact reaction when Phryne realized correctly – she’d been correct all along – that her sister’s killer was indeed alive and murdering innocent people, even though he’d been presumed cremated. His blood ran cold. He didn’t know Clarice’ full background and knew she’d been holding something back. It must be terrible, whatever it is.

‘Who?’

‘My fiancé,’ she whispered. Jack was taken aback. Now this certainly was interesting. Indeed!

‘I don’t understand,’ he stated. Why would she be terrified of her fiancé? 

‘Notice the dates of all the victim’s disappearances and the enlarging spiraling circle the bodies have been located.’ Jack nodded.   
Clarice roughly sketched the outline of a nautilus on the map. She quickly wrote down sets of five numbers each, corresponding to the numbers carved on the victim’s bodies.

‘Notice that only the red-headed green-eyed females have the number set carved on their foreheads?’ Again Jack nodded. ‘I deem these the primary victims. Bear with me, please.’ Clarice’ stern look stopped Jack’s question.

‘I don’t yet know how your fellow officers and families tie into all this, but my guess is retaliation of some sort,’ Clarice stated.

‘He’s going to strike again and it’s going to be in this vicinity, give a few hundred yards and his victim will have the following numbers on her body: 71352. I bet my life on it!’ Clarice nearly shouted as she looked up from her chair, eyes sparkling.

‘When?’

‘Tomorrow, mark my words!’

‘How?’

‘I don’t know how he’s going to kill whomever, but you’d better get your men in that vicinity warning every red-headed young girl with green eyes and they’d better do it pronto.’

‘I mean, how do you know?’

‘Oh that? That’s easy. He’s using the Fibonacci sequence for the locations – I’m making an assumption that the abduction site is close to where he’s leaving the bodies. If not, then we’re truly at a loss. That’s the nautilus I drew – represents the Fibonacci numbers.

‘As for the numbers on the bodies, well, that’s a cinch – they’re the decimal representation of the number ‘e.’ Piece of cake. We’ve got five dead girls so far with that sequence – no reason at this point to assume he’d suddenly change tactics. 

‘As for when, well, he’s using modular arithmetic and the Taylor series off the Golden Ratio. Translate that and you’ve got the matching dates and times of your victims!’ Clarice smiled radiantly. Jack was taken in by her alluring aura. He allowed himself a glimmer of a smile before reality set him on firm ground.

‘How does this tie in with your fiancé?’ he grimaced at the word. Clarice’ eyes darkened and her expression became cold.


	16. The Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice reveals more of her past life to Jack.

‘He was a mathematician. Cold, calculating, utterly ruthless and determined to have his way, no matter what,’ Clarice’ face was set in stone as she answered, her abhorrence noticeable. She held her breath Wait for it… 

‘Why did you decide to marry him?’ Jack’s burning curiosity got the better of him. 

‘I didn’t. My parents accepted his proposal after we learned that my childhood sweetheart died in battle,’ Clarice eyes welled with tears, threatening to spill.

‘So you weren’t really engaged?’

‘Not from my point of view. I never accepted his proposal, never planned to marry him – I signed up for the war effort to run away. I never thought I’d see or hear of him again – leaving the past to the past.’

‘Why do you call him your fiancé?’

‘It’s much easier than the long explanation,’ Clarice looked down at her hands which were trembling. ‘He’s after me and will do anything to get me,’ Clarice whispered.

‘That’s why so many of your victims are red-headed with green eyes and carrying large satchels. He knows I’m a writer, that my work is free-lance. He’s eliminating anyone who is similar knowing eventually he’ll reach his target.’ Clarice burst into tears, her body shaking.  
Jack gathered her to his arms and carried her to the chaise lounge in the sitting room, cradling her in his lap. His mind was whirling. This girl needed protection beyond him. He could no longer leave her in this house, even with a guard posted by day. He didn’t need to put any more of his men in danger. But where to take her?

Phryne. Her home of strays was a safe haven and with Bert and Cec there plus the ever-resourceful Mr. Butler, Clarice couldn’t be any safer.   
He made up his mind as Clarice dried her tears and climbed off his lap. 

‘I’m sorry for blubbing again. It’s really not like me. Come, let us enjoy what’s left of the day,’ Clarice invited. 

‘We need to get you to a place of safety-‘

‘We’ve got time and you can take me there tomorrow. Live a little!’ she urged, smiling. Despite a nagging voice, Jack couldn’t resist giving in and threw caution to the wind. He did place a call to the station to have men comb the area Clarice marked and warn the neighborhood.

Keeping his concerns buried, they went to the foreshore, chatting away, as they walked barefoot in sand. They had a persiflage about them he found refreshing. Which made him think of Phryne, making his heart flip-flop. They ate a quiet dinner and then attended the symphony. Jack managed to keep his jaw hinged when he learned she’d composed the music for that night’s performance. He thought he may be able to enjoy modern women – they were certainly full of surprises. Some pleasant, he added.

Jack enjoyed a nightcap in the sitting room, listening as Clarice read aloud a chapter of her latest adventure installment, emphasizing the different characters as she felt they should sound. Jack was taken in. The sound of her voice was melodious and captivating. She was a talented writer and orator.


	17. The Best Man on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne's on the case!

‘Hello Jack! How are you on this glorious morning?’ Phryne greeted him early in the morning. He checked his watch. Earlier than her usual appearance. Hmm. Things were improving.

‘Good Morning Miss Fisher,’ Jack returned her cheery greeting, already at his desk going over the case. He’d re-arranged the facts - leaving out his downed fellow officers and families - on his desk in the same manner as at Clarice’ table. ‘Take a look at this and tell me what you think.’ He was always amazed at how cheerful Phryne was while going over tedious clues, leaving nothing out, and usually noticing something no one else had. 

‘Very good, Jack! You’re improving,’ Phryne cried. ‘If that is the motive, then we’re set. However.’ Phryne let the last word hang in the air, knowing what it meant if the Inspector was correct in his theory.

‘It would mean that there could be a much larger problem lurking in the alleyways – much bigger than we imagined. We’ll have our work cut out for us.’ Jack said. Phryne’s eyes sparkled. She loved the thrill of danger. 

‘So Jack, tell me what you thought about the symphony last night?’

‘What?’ He was taken aback.

‘I see that beautiful gem was with you.’ Phryne couldn’t take it anymore. She wasn’t going to let Jack Robinson’s life be too private. They were partners of a sort after all. Jack colored, cleared his throat.

‘Spying on me, Miss Fisher?’ The corners of his mouth were upturned, trying to weasel his way out of answering. He suddenly felt cheerful. Did he detect a hint of jealously in Phryne? 

‘You know me better than that, Jack. I was there with Aunt Pru, Jane and Dot. The two of you were having an intimate tete-a-tete so I told the girls not to disturb your private life.’ Phryne’s curiosity was piqued and she sat on his desk, taking up an alluring pose which Jack could not resist. He grinned wryly. He may as well tell, she’d find out anyway or worse, hound him until he fessed up.

‘Since you insist, Doctor Tanner did accompany me to the symphony,’ Jack stated, pleased with his answer. Phryne’s eyes lit up at his lop-sided grin.

‘She looks so familiar – as though I’ve seen her before,’ Phryne’s eyes glazed into nothing as she searched her memories. 

‘You did – the other day.’

‘No, much further back,’ her voice drifted off as her mind began to whirl. This is when the magic happened, Jack thought.

He pulled out a recent review written of the opera they attended. It had a picture of Clarice at center stage on the front page.

‘Of course! During the war! Although I think I may have met a brother. I remember a young doctor who looked strikingly similar to Clarice. Maybe a twin?’ 

‘Her twin brother was a doctor who was killed at the bombing of his hospital. Maybe you met him,’ Jack offered. He wasn’t about to let her know of Clarice’ impersonation. He would keep that to himself. If anything, to avoid the mountains of paperwork it would take to report it to the War Office. 

No, it wasn’t jealousy in her. He wasn’t sure what it was. Since Phryne was asking him about his private life, she was interested. The question remaining was how she felt about him. Really felt. If she didn’t declare herself at some point – and he was nearing his breaking point - he would find solace in another gifted woman, someone who could appreciate him for who he was. He was a hungry man. He wasn’t interested in being another of Phryne’s one-night-stand cast-offs. It was either all of him long term or nothing.

‘Why don’t you join us for lunch? I’ve forbidden her to leave the house without myself as an escort.’

‘Forbidden, Jack? That sounds rather harsh, the poor girl. I hope she has enough sense to slip out,’ Phryne raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips.

The expression on Jack’s face gave him away, but he quickly recovered his composure.

‘Unlike a particular lady I know, Clarice actually follows my orders.’ He chided Phryne who gave him one of her coquettish looks of which he found enduring. God he wanted to kiss that look!

‘I’d be delighted to come. Will she mind? I would hate to be a fifth wheel,’ Phryne reasoned.

‘I have to let her know at some point that you’re working this case with me and you may be able to get something more from her that I haven’t.’

‘Why Jack, you didn’t tell her about us working this case together? My my, what will she think of that?’ Phryne was all smiles as Jack led the way out the door.

‘I did tell her I have my best man on the job, if that’s any consolation,’ Jack ribbed her.

‘Jack, that is quite the compliment, thank you!’ Phryne smiled.


	18. Another Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne witnesses another attack.

They arrived at the house in no time. Clarice opened the door and ushered them in, slightly surprised at the sight of Phryne.

They gave each other a hug and kiss, both smiling broadly.

‘It is so very nice to see you again,’ Phryne beamed truthfully at the young doctor.

‘Likewise, Miss Fisher,’ Clarice smiled.

‘Phryne, please,’ Phryne smiled.

‘Clarice.’

‘I thought the three of us could luncheon together and discuss the case. Phryne here has been my best man who’s working it. I’m hoping she may find a fresh angle to further pursue,’

‘Of course, Detective,’ Clarice agreed, donning her coat, hat and gloves. She missed Phryne’s look that she gave Jack upon him being called Detective. They quickly made their way to the usual café, eating at a corner table. Phryne felt she could read through Clarice as though her thoughts scrolled across her forehead. The girl was transparent and obviously hiding something.

They kept the conversation light as more patrons arrived, Phryne getting Clarice to open up more about her various writing assignments plus her work in the field as a nurse during the war. Clarice didn’t like discussing the war and became obviously upset. 

‘I’m sorry Miss Fisher, but I don’t like to discuss the war. It’s too painful and I’d rather forget it,’ Clarice stated, tears brimming. There’s so much I cannot tell you. Phryne took hold of Clarice’s hand and gently squeezed it. ‘I lost my sweetheart and family to the war and I feel all life has been breathed out of me since. I work long hard hours to forget. But in the end, the nightmares return.’

‘I’m truly sorely, Clarice. It is so very hard to lose someone you love. I lost my sister and have never been the same,’ Phryne truthfully declared, handing Clarice her card. ‘Now, I must be getting back – I’ve a lot of work to do. See you at the office, Jack!’ Phryne breezed out the café. 

Clarice looked at Jack’s stunned face, watching Miss Fisher’s form briskly exit.

‘Is she-?’

‘Always,’ Jack answered. When Phryne had an idea or a solution, she tended to immediately act and didn’t wait for anyone. 

Instead of hurrying to the office, Phryne instead wandered the streets, lost in thought. She couldn’t make out whether or not Jack was romantically attached to this new girl and she wasn’t sure if she was happy for him if he was. She knew he hadn’t stopped by for his usual night cap since this case began. She was very surprised to discover that she truly missed his company at the end of the day. She hadn’t realized how much enjoyment she partook from their nightly discussions and more importantly, how much she missed him.

She suspected – would bet her hat on it – that he was staying at the girl’s place, being the gallant knight that he was, watching over her well-being, keeping her safe. The thought of losing him to another woman made her very uneasy, a stirring she never felt before. In the end, she decided to make the best of it, solve the case and move on in life. No time to moon about. Yet her heart ached.

‘It’s about time you showed up! Where have you been? It’s nearly closing time,’ Jack howled when Phryne strode through the door. She had completely lost track of time in her thoughts. ‘Please tell me you discovered something new on the case?’

‘Oh I have Jack, I have discovered something new.’ About you. And me. Phryne wouldn’t tell him that yet. ‘In my meanderings, I have witnessed another scene similar to what you’ve described which happened to Clarice. A young man came running up and savagely pushed a lady to the ground, running off with her large tote.’


	19. Seeking Mac's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne saves the day and Jack meets up with Mac to discuss the past battering of Clarice.

Jack’s eyes bugged. He’d forgotten that Clarice stated today someone would be attacked. She was correct. And at her home, not Miss Fisher’s where he meant to take her and it slipped his mind. Hopefully she was safe at home. He hadn’t received a call letting him know otherwise and when he called in, all was well. He pushed back his panic.

‘And?’

‘So, I ran him down, pulled a gun on him and he willingly gave the bag back. He was terrified, not wanting to give it back, saying that he’d be better off dead and that they’d kill him if he returned empty-handed. I noticed a tattoo on his hand – just like the other boy.’ Phryne stated.

‘And?’ Jack could just hear the drum roll.

‘I told him there is help for him, that he didn’t have to go back to a life of crime,’ Phryne paused for effect.

‘And?’ Cymbals clashed.

‘I also told him if he didn’t clean up his life, didn’t accompany me to the station, I’d blow his knee cap off and another important appendage. He fainted so I turned to the lady who was too terrified to move. We discussed what her bag contained and she, too, is a writer, and had previous manuscripts stolen in the past whilst on her way to the post.’

‘Did you note the color of her hair, per chance?’

‘Reddish-blonde with green eyes. Similar to your darling friend, Clarice,’ Phryne answered matter-of-factly.

‘Clarice’ theory may be correct after all. Or there’s a racket going on outside the post, delinquent kids stealing large packages from people thinking they contain valuables to bring back to their gang leaders. Or there’s a manuscript stealing racket going on. Either way, it’s better than nothing. Good work, Phryne!’ Jack summed up. ‘And the youth? The denouement?’

‘Willingly came with me to the station and was taken care of by the Delinquent Department. He seemed quite eager to talk – anything to get me out of his sight,’ Phryne smiled. Jack grinned. Phryne could be so very persuasive in interrogations. 

‘At a minimum, we need to crack down on the gangs to put an end to this racket. I’ll get the paperwork started for the Chief Commissioner,’ Jack began rifling papers. ‘How are your other leads coming? Any headway?’

Phryne quickly filled him in and left to make good on chasing those leads.

&&&

Jack called Clarice and was satisfied she and the constable were fine. The he dialed the Women’s Hospital. ‘Doctor MacMillan, please.’ He was put through to her.

‘Inspector Robinson, what a surprise! What can I do for you?’ Mac was taken completely off-guard at a direct call from Jack. Even more surprised at agreeing to meet him for dinner, having had dropped Clarice off at the crime lab for her shift, giving him the night off guard duty. 

Mac arrived promptly and immediately got straight to business. An aspect Jack admired about this fiery red-head. She didn’t mince words and spoke her mind, a brilliant one at that. 

‘I need your advice, Doctor Mac-‘ 

‘Call me Mac – everyone else does,’ she smiled. ‘How can I be of assistance?’

‘I need to know that everything we discuss is held to the highest level of strict confidence. No one may know what we’re about to talk about. Do I have your word, Doctor?’ Mac nodded, holding her hand to shake on it. They shook.

‘Are you well acquainted with Doctor Clarice Tanner?’

‘Yes, I do know Clarice. Not very well – she’s only been in the country a year, maybe a little more. Her work is first-rate, regardless if she’s playing doctor at the hospital or the crime lab. Her forensics work is top-notch. Why? Is she in some sort of trouble? It would be quite unlike her,’ Mac stated.

‘I’m trying to determine whether or not she is in danger and each time I ask certain questions about her past-‘

‘She clams up, becomes very upset and withdraws into herself, as though she’s hiding something?’ Mac finished for him. Jack nodded. He relayed the events of the manuscript and Clarice’ obvious terror at his overly-protective nature.

‘I believe she’s been badly abused at some point in her past. Any question regarding the past cocoons her into an impenetrable shell. I don’t know how to help her,’ Jack quietly admitted, realizing that he cared for this girl, as odd as she was. ‘I’m afraid I’ve made the situation much worse.’ He told Mac of the night when he was angry with her and instead of backing off and comforting the girl, he lost his temper and unknowingly terrified her. Mac blew a long, soft whistle and shook her head.

‘She really needs to see a therapist – they’re trained in handling abusive cases like this. I am not. I would say to let Phryne speak with her but you’re adamant this is confidential. I do have an idea, though. Follow me to my home,’ Mac strode out with Jack on her heels.

Upon arriving at Mac’s modest home in the suburbs, they re-created the scene and Mac pointed out each mistake Jack unknowingly made with his voice, stance and mannerisms. 

‘I can’t change gender, Doctor, I am who I am,’ Jack at last stated in mock surrender, trying to learn to be less terrifying. Mac laughed, swinging her legs over a chair leg. She was carefree and enlivening to be around.

‘Just try to be less intimidating and control your temper. That’s all, Inspector.’

‘Jack, please call me Jack. Inspector sounds so formal,’ he asked. He found the doctor’s company enjoyable. She was a scaled-back version of Phryne. Very intelligent and head-strong. She was devoted to her work and helping young women make their way into a male-dominated world.

‘Jack it is. Just between us, though. I wouldn’t want Phryne to think I was beginning to tread in her territory,’ Mac stated, spilling her thoughts. Jack felt his cheeks burn.

‘What?’

‘She may kill me for saying this… Phryne is in love with you.’

‘Strange, she’s never said as much to me,’ Jack was now fully alert, heart beating faster.

‘I hope it doesn’t take a bullet to your head for her to admit it.’

‘Thanks, I think,’ Jack was stunned. 

‘Have you considered pursuing a relationship with her, Jack?’

‘It’s a non-stop consideration,’ Jack replied. Blood was pounding in his ears. Here he was, spilling his heart to his love’s best friend. And he couldn’t seem to shut his mouth.

‘And?’

‘I’m still considering,’ Jack admitted. He knew that sounded lame. Mac whistled in disapproval.

‘You wouldn’t be a one-night conquest, if that’s where your concern lies,’ Mac informed him. ‘I’ve known Phryne for far too long and you’re the only man who’s held her captivated for years. If she was only interested in a fling, she’d have been out of your life the day after you first met. That’s all I will say on the subject. Now skedaddle, I need sleep as I have a grueling shift tomorrow. Good night!’ 

Mac led Jack to the door. He felt suddenly awkward.

‘Good night,’ he finally managed to say as he left, his thoughts and feelings a complete jumble.


	20. The Fiancé Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Clarice' fiancé.

Strange how talking to Mac about Phryne and his feelings for her wasn’t as painful as Jack had imagined. He felt lighter as he made his way to his own bed, but sad he was alone. He managed to drift into an uneasy sleep and was awakened by an awful nightmare.

He dreamt that Phryne, Clarice and himself had been taken prisoner, were tied up at three posts with their arms behind their backs. They were to be sold as slaves but first the men were going to ‘test drive’ the female merchandise, making Jack’s blood boil as he was unable to escape the tight bonds. As Phryne was first led away, she looked back and gazed deep in his eyes. He registered true fear and yelled her name, awaking in sweat, his heart pounding. 

Jack rose out of bed and splashed cold water on his face. Looking at the time, he showered and readied himself for work – much earlier than he needed to. He had a premonition that something bad was going to happen soon so he packed his case to be ready in the car if needed before heading to the Crime Lab to escort Clarice home. He made sure the guard was in place at her house before heading to the office. 

&&&

Jack remained edgy the entire day, expecting trouble in one form or another. Phryne chided him on several occasions and decided to leave when he didn’t play along. She hated it when he became broody. She would prefer that he’d share his thoughts.

He was beginning to relax at Clarice’ home while he and Clarice were enjoying an evening nightcap in her parlor when the doorbell rang. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the air suddenly became thick. Neither of them dared to exhale the breath they both were holding. The doorbell rang a second time, breaking the silence.

‘Expecting someone?’ Jack asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, noticing Clarice looked stricken. She shook her head and remained rooted in her chair. Jack walked to the door and cracked it open.

A large brute of a man stood there, making Jack look small by comparison.

‘Is Clarice Tanner in residence tonight?’ The man asked, scowling at Jack’s presence.

‘Who wants to know?’ Jack felt very uneasy. This man emanated trouble with a capital T.

‘Her husband, that’s who! Now open this door!’ The man shoved his way in with a force that caused Jack to stumble back. 

Clarice jumped up and screamed in terror. ‘No!’ She fainted, collapsing in a heap.

‘That’s torn it!’ Jack, angry, pulled out his badge. ‘I’m Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and you’ve got some explaining to do!’

At seeing Jack’s badge, the man’s demeanor changed to compliance.

‘Look, copper, I have been tracking down my wife’s whereabouts for days. Now that I’ve found her, she’s got me to look after her and you can go along back home,’ the man declared, making toward where Clarice lay. Jack barred his way.

‘That remains to be sorted. You will accompany us to the hospital,’ Jack easily swung the girl into his arms and marched out the door, making sure the behemoth came along. He drove straight to the Women’s Hospital, keeping Clarice snuggled against him while one eye was wary of any sudden, threatening moves the brute might make. Thankfully Doctor MacMillan was on duty.

‘Doctor, please see to it that this girl is given special attention by Nurses Alberta and Cecilia. She needs special care for the night, is that clear? Please update me on her status. I’ll be at the station,’ Jack stated as he settled Clarice onto an empty bed. Mac’s eyes widened. 

‘Of course, Inspector, I shall make it my utmost priority that she’s handled quite properly. I will keep you posted,’ she gave Jack the slightest arch of an eyebrow. She got the message.

As soon as the two men left the corridor, she had Phryne on the phone to have Bert and Cec deliver Clarice to Miss Fisher’s residence. Whomever that awful man was with Jack gave Mac the creeps.

‘Now, if you will accompany me to the station, we can sort this mess out once and for all.’ Jack drove them wordlessly to the station. He was furious. He did not like being lied to but never felt Clarice led him astray regarding an estranged husband. She’d only mentioned a fiancé. However, he realized, she refused to talk about much of her past. Maybe she did have a husband, a real brute too boot, after all. Or this man was simply attempting to do Clarice harm and posing as her husband. He would get to the bottom of this.

‘So, Mister?’

‘Tanner. I’m Clarice’ husband,’ the man stated as they sat down in the interview room. Jack wouldn’t take him to his office – wanted the man on the defensive.

‘Yes, that’s what you claim to be. Can you prove it?’ 

‘Of course. I have the marriage certificate right here,’ he dug it out of his overcoat pocket and handed it to Jack. It looked pristine, considering it was over ten years old, according to the date. The ink looked new as well and slightly smudged in areas. An obvious forgery. 

‘Collins!’

‘Yes, sir?’

‘Have this document analyzed and checked against Hatch, Match and Dispatch, will you please? If Mr. Tanner here is telling the truth, there will be a record of it.’ Jack watched the man’s face intensely, noting the sweat along the brow, the nervous fingers, fidgeting. The man was clearly lying. But why?

‘Where were you last Thursday? From noon through midnight?’

‘What is this? I came in search of my wife and you wouldn’t even let me stay with her at the hospital. Now you’re grilling me? For what?’

‘Just answer the question, Mr. Tanner,’ Jack was almost enjoying himself.

‘I was at the club, as usual, right up until I left to go home,’ he stated.

‘Uh huh. And which club was this?’

‘The Gentlemen’s Club – I’m a member,’ he faltered.

‘And the Club’s Registry can confirm the time you arrived and left? Can anyone else confirm your presence during this time? And what time did you leave?’

‘It’s all in the Register. Why don’t you go look at it?’ he was getting angry again.

‘I’m asking YOU!’

‘I left about ten thirty,’

‘And then where did you go?’

‘Like I told you – home,’ the man slammed his fist on the table, the noise echoed off the walls.

‘And where is home, Mr. Tanner?’

‘We were just there!’

‘That’s funny. We have evidence that suggests otherwise and makes you our number one person of interest in a murder investigation. Collins! Lock him up.’ The man exploded in rage, upsetting the table on Jack. Collins wrestled Tanner to the ground and Jack quickly cuffed him. ‘Add resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer to the charge.’ Jack alighted the table, noticing brown scuff marks – the same as those at the victim’s site. He straightened his clothes as he sat back at his desk and picked up the phone.

‘Doctor MacMillan, please.’

‘Hello Inspector. Doctor Tanner has been carefully attended to by our special nurses Alberta and Cecilia per your request. She should be recovered by now if you’d like to look in on her.’

‘Thank you Doctor. I shall, good night,’ he rung off and left the office, not letting Collins know his destination. He was very fond of Collins but the young man’s inexperience could hinder Clarice’ whereabouts and Collins’ face could easily be read. He really needed to give the young man a lesson in playing poker. Jack did not want to risk Collins inadvertently revealing where Clarice was residing to their newest member in the holding cell.

‘Jack, please, do come in!’ Phryne answered the door, seeing Jack’s form in her doorframe. Noticing his questioning gaze, she led him toward the guest room. She stopped him in the hallway, lightly holding a hand to his chest. His heart skipped a beat when she touched him like that. His brain would shut off and carnal instinct kick in, making him vulnerable.

‘Jack, there’s something you need to know about Miss Tanner’s past.’


	21. Revealing Miss Tanner's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns of the terrible abuse Clarice had suffered. He also discovers that whiskey when spurted up one's nose, is painful indeed!

He saw the deep concern Phryne had in her eyes as they misted over. As carefree as she seemed to go about life, deep-down, Phryne cared deeply and passionately for others in need. He greatly admired this in her. So unlike all the other socialites who didn’t care outside of themselves. He placed his hand atop hers and held it in place, stopping her from tracing figure eights on his chest which sent shockwaves throughout his body.

‘How did you-?‘ Jack whispered, rejoining his mind to his voice. He was astonished that Phryne could accomplish something so delicate in such a short time. He’d not been able to get Clarice to fully discuss her past but knew something dark lurked there.

‘Mac gave her a mild sedative to help calm her. She may talk now. Be your very gentle, caring and understanding self. Good luck.’

Phryne quietly knocked and led Jack where Clarice lie abed, very pale and weak. Clarice, upon recognizing Jack, relaxed a fraction, and attempted a feeble smile. Dot and Phryne excused themselves and shut the door, both crouching down to listen as best they could, conspiring smiles on their faces.

Jack sat at the edge of the bed, taking one of Clarice’ hands gently in his. Judging from Phryne’s emotions, this girl’s past must be bad.

‘Detective,’ she whispered, greeting him, attempting to smile.

‘Clarice, how are you?’

‘Is he?’ Clarice looked anxiously at the door. Jack shook his head. She let out a pent up breath.

‘Is he your husband as he claims?’ Jack asked as gently but firmly as he could. He needed to know the truth and hoped she would tell it.

‘No!’ Clarice was instantly upset, pulled her hand free, and clutched the blanket up to her neck. Jack resisted the urge to touch her and remained unmoving, trying to remain calm and neutral.

‘Please tell me what happened. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,’ he said in his most trusting voice barely above a whisper. At length, she bobbed her head and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

‘It was before the war. I was secretly engaged to a wonderful young man – he was my childhood sweetheart. He was kind, gentle, and considerate. We were deeply in love. My parents would not approve – they didn’t consider him or his family worthy. We planned to elope and start a new life together in America. Then the war came. I received the news that Shoan had been killed among the first deployed and my happiness was shattered. 

‘Soon after, my family became destitute and tried to force me to marry Aiden instead. His family was well-to-do and they thought with me as his wife, they could get favors. They either didn’t see his cruelty toward me or turned a blind eye. Desperation will do that to a family.

‘I refused him – he was an overbearing, angry brute. He took his rejection out on me and gave me these to remember him by.’ Clarice slowly rolled to her side and pulled down her night dress, revealing a scarred back. Jack sucked in a breath at the cruel scars. She pulled the nightdress back up and sat up against the pillows, a tear ran down her cheek. Jack resisted the urge to wipe it, fearing she would shrink against his movement. He now understood the terror she felt when he man-handled her in anger.

‘He threw me against a wall when I told him I’d signed up to join the Mobile Nursing Unit and expressly forbid me to go anywhere without him. I snuck out that night and thought I’d never see him again. He tracked me down during the war – I don’t know how – but after beating me to a bloody pulp, he must’ve assumed I was dead because he left me to die. I never saw him until he showed up at the house tonight. Detective, I never married him nor any man. I swear I’m telling you the truth!’ Clarice burst into tears, her body racking in sobs. 

Phryne and Dot silently slunk away, having learned what they wanted.

Jack pulled her to him, cradling her. His mind reeled. He didn’t want to probe any further. He wasn’t familiar with domestic disputes and knew they ended badly for women, who bore the brunt of their husband’s brutality, being there was no law against wife-beating, a common practice. He decided as she calmed down at length to check with Collins regarding the official registry and take it from there. He would have another look at those scuff marks.

‘If that man is not your husband, who is he?’ Jack’s curiosity burned as the girl quieted.

‘Aiden Tanner.’

‘And your surname is also Tanner?’ 

‘Yes, I know it sounds odd. You can check my birth certificate against the Birth Registry and my entire family’s genealogy, but I am Clarice Tanner.’ Clarice fought hard to keep her eyes locked to Jack’s and her face neutral. If only I could tell you everything.

Jack decided he would do just that. Just to be sure she was telling the truth. Which he believed she partially was. He had a niggling feeling she purposefully was holding back information. He would learn it in due time. He settled her back beneath the covers as she began to drift off. 

‘Clarice is welcome to remain under my roof for as long as she needs,’ Phryne informed Jack after he let the poor girl sleep. They were partaking in their customary nightcaps in her parlor.

‘Thank you. We’ve a man behind bars, claiming to be her husband. I don’t believe him. His mannerism suggests he would harm her and she screamed in terror upon seeing him. After seeing the scars on that poor girl’s body, I will do what I can to keep him locked up,’ Jack quickly informed Phryne of the scuff marks at the site and that he would double check with the Registry. 

‘I hope you don’t mind, but-‘

‘You’re spending the night? This case is certainly looking up, Inspector! I never thought I’d get you to remain all night under my roof,’ she teased, enjoying the two spots of color on Jack’s cheekbones. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, finding it suddenly constricting. 

‘I’ll just retrieve my bag from the car,’ he nearly ran out the front door, hearing Phryne’s giggle.

‘Mr. Butler is preparing your room. Another drink?’ Phryne’s face beamed radiantly. Having her beloved Inspector spend the night – even in the guest room – was a step in the right direction.

Jack nodded, not trusting his voice, and gratefully accepted the hot liquor down his throat.

‘I promise to be on my best behavior and ensure you have a glorious deep sleep.’

Jack choked and discovered that expensive whiskey spurting up his nose was truly painful. Mr. Butler appeared from nowhere with a tall glass of ice water. Jack nodded his thanks and tried to compose himself.

Phryne was really enjoying herself at Jack’s expense. Jack couldn’t escape to his room fast enough. How this woman could dissemble him in a short time was beyond him. He managed to fall into a deep sleep after all and thankfully, no nightmares came.


	22. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack uses a new persuasive tactic on Phryne to get her to remain at home out of harm's way.

They enjoyed a luxurious spread of breakfast before Jack headed off to the Station. Phryne stood at the front door, handing him his coat and hat.

‘Phryne, I need you and Clarice to remain here. This man is very dangerous and I don’t believe he’s working alone. I don’t need you to be scouting about to be discovered by any assumed accomplices. I couldn’t bear seeing you with identical marks as a result of your inane curiosity.’ Jack pulled Phryne into a close embrace, his eyes imploring her to agree. ‘Do this for me, please?’ Their eyes locked and their lips were parted an inch. Phryne nodded, holding herself back from molding her lips to his. He kissed her – which she eagerly returned. He felt her deflate and melt into him. He backed off after a long moment.

‘Say it. No fingers crossed,’ he was done playing games, giving her a meaningful look, holding her hands in his. 

‘I will, Jack. I promise to remain here,’ Phryne whispered. She squeezed his fingers to emphasize her words.

‘Until I return,’ Jack was beginning to pick up on word play. He learned something from Clarice.

‘Very well. Until you return, my gallant knight in shining armor,’ Phryne agreed, fully giving in. She was liking the Inspector’s latest technique in persuasion. She closed the door behind him, leaning against it, her body afire. Damn! If only he hadn’t made me promise. When did he pick up on crossed fingers? She gave her word and would follow his order. This time. For once. She sighed and went to check on her guest before taking a cool bath. That kiss would burn in her memory!

&&&

Clarice requested to have Bert and Cec bring back a packed bag, her typewriter and writing utensils so she could set up shop while staying at Miss Fisher’s. Cec paled at the specimens in the studio, while Bert hustled as fast as he could to get the needed goods and leave. He wasn’t squeamish but seeing a clinical study of various stages of biology gave him the willies. Luckily for them, she wasn’t working on a tome, just serials and the novel. 

Phryne was elated at having Clarice as a guest – it gave her access to this poor girl and try to reach her, to get her free of the past. If she could help, she would. She was concerned about Clarice – would the girl stand trial against this man or would she bolt, run away into obscurity and let this awful man become free? She had her work cut out for her. 

&&&

Jack mused on the drive to the station that he should have tried the kissing tactic on Phryne years ago to get her to agree to his order! He had full plans to follow up on that kiss. But for now, he had a murder case to solve and duty called.

At the station, Collins could find no record of the Tanner’s marriage. He did find the girl’s birth record and her family’s genealogy – she was who she said she was. He had taken the marriage document to Mac and she confirmed that the ink was recent as well as the paper – a forgery. 

‘Mr. Tanner entered Australia a little over a year ago, sir. He was reported as arriving with his wife, a Doctor Tanner,’ Collins stated. Jack’s face became impassive as his mind churned this latest bit of news.

‘Doctor Clarice Tanner?’ Jack asked, now confused.

‘The register just says ‘Doctor Tanner’ – doesn’t give a Christian name. Can we assume it is Clarice, sir?’

‘I don’t like to assume anything Collins. If the register is referring to Clarice, then we know that Aiden was close on her heels the entire time. She may not have known she was being followed. 

‘However, if Aiden has been here a year – just about the time we began to have issues with this Dragon crime ring, he may be a part of it. We need to pursue this avenue. Good work, Collins!’

‘Thank you, sir,’ Collins smiled.

Jack was pleased with this development. They went back to the alley way to have another look at the scuff marks and for any other evidence. They followed up at the Gentlemen’s Club and there was indeed a member by the name of Aiden Tanner and gave his address as that of Clarice’. It showed that Mr. Tanner signed in from five thirty until ten thirty. Plenty of time for him to have attacked Clarice in the afternoon and either kill the boy shortly afterward or when he left the club as it was around midnight when he and Clarice had discovered the body. And the boy had been dead at least an hour.

Jack took it upon himself to double check Clarice’ home, making sure it was securely locked before making his way to Phryne’s for the night. 

‘What’s on your mind, Jack?’ Phryne asked as they sat on the chaise lounge, having a nightcap. Jack had been staring into empty space several minutes before Phryne brought him to the present.

‘I’ve quite a bit on my mind actually. I’m struggling to keep all my thoughts straight. I want to let you know I highly appreciate your assistance on this case. Thank you for remaining here until I returned.’ Jack gave her a lopsided grin. He half expected her not to be home when he came back. Phryne smiled. If following his orders to see that cherished grin is what it took, she may be more compliant in the future!

‘I’m glad to have been of help. That is what partners are for – to be there when the other needs them. What’s going on?’

Jack’s shoulders sagged and he sighed. She could read him like a book.

‘I am not sure where to begin.’

‘Begin at the beginning, then. I’m listening,’ Phryne quietly spoke in her most trusting voice. She cared so very deeply for this man and he needed her. All of her. She wasn’t sure of herself. She knew she loved him – had been in love with him for a long time, but couldn’t or wouldn’t commit. That was the problem. Her fear. Which ran deep within her.

Jack relayed his altercation with Clarice and that the poor girl found him intimidating. How he yelled at her in anger when she disobeyed his order and put herself needlessly in danger. How he pinned her to the chair and scared her witless. How he got upset at having his authority undermined. How after all that, he realized she’d been badly abused. He was ashamed of his actions. That he made a bad situation worse and didn’t know how to fix it. At length he stopped.

Phryne took his hand in hers, noticing the strength and utmost gentleness. His hands fascinated her. 

‘Are you wanting to enter into a romantic relationship with Clarice?’


	23. A New Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack answers Phryne's question regarding Clarice. Phryne unknowingly agrees to Jack's request.

Jack, still staring at the horizon, shook his head after a long moment.

‘No. I admire her talents and abilities but she is not the woman for me. Everything we discussed reminded me of another lady I know – whom I cherish. I would rather bide my time with this other lady instead,’ Jack admitted at long last, gazing deep in Phryne’s eyes. ‘The question remains, would this lady have me?’ 

Phryne melted into his longing gaze. She pulled him into a hungry, passionate kiss – one he returned. At last they separated. 

‘I might, Jack Robinson, I just might,’ Phryne told him truthfully. ‘Ask me again sometime.’

Jack nodded. She hadn’t turned him fully down. It gave him a slight glimmer of hope.

Phryne was relieved that Jack wasn’t romantically interested in Clarice. This was a new sensation to her, to pine for the admiration of a lover. One who wouldn’t give of himself until she had given herself completely to him. Forever. It panged her to think of forever and commitment but to live a life without Jack at her side, would that be worth it? She couldn’t imagine living without Jack at her side. Her heart ached at the thought. No, it wouldn’t be living. It would be Hell.

‘I’ve a new development in the case,’ Jack stated, bringing them back to the present problem. Phryne’s eyes lit up. God how he loved that she sparkled at the thought of adventure!

‘Do tell!’

‘Mr. Aiden Tanner, who claims to be Clarice’ husband, yet there is no proof to that allegation, arrived on the same ship as Clarice.’

‘What?’ Phryne nearly shouted, sitting up straight.

‘I haven’t confronted Clarice yet. I do not believe she knew he was on board – she has given no indication of that. She claims she has not seen him since the war.’

‘Jack, if he followed her from France, then he’s been planning something big all along. Which makes me suspect he’s involved with this Dragon Crime Ring the station has been battling.’

‘Which makes me loathe to involve you any further in solving this case,’ Jack said.

‘Jack!’ Phryne indignantly cried.

‘This Dragon Ring is extremely dangerous. I know better than to tell you to stay out of it. I need you to tread very carefully,’ Jack spoke softly.

‘When have I not been careful, Inspector?’ Phryne pouted coquettishly.

‘The shorter answer is when have you been careful, Miss Fisher?’ Jack grinned, despite his concern for her safety. Phryne rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. 

‘It’s very late. We should turn in, we have a crime to solve,’ Jack stood up and pulled Phryne to her feet, keeping a hand at her lower back. He enjoyed her closeness, drank in her scent. 

Phryne’s skin burned where he touched her. She wanted him to touch her everywhere and ached to run her hands all over his body. Her mind was drug to the present by Jack’s dulcet voice.

Phryne smiled dreamily.

‘Of course,’ agreed Phryne and they bid each other good night. Phryne had no idea what she just agreed to as she made her way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will be revealed in the last chapter what Phryne just agreed to!


	24. Phryne's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne's deepest fear is revealed.

Phryne spent part of the day with Clarice, going over the clues in the case and getting into the girl’s psyche. She inadvertently spilled her past to the girl, letting her know about Rene and his treatment of her, that he saw her solely as property. 

‘Is that why you refuse to accept your Inspector’s love?’ Clarice blurted out.

Uncharacteristically, Phryne choked on her tea, splattering her white chiffon top in the process. At length she composed herself.

‘What do you mean?’ She put on her most innocent-looking face, fooling no one. Clarice kept her face dead pan.

‘You’re terrified of commitment. It is the one thing that truly scares you,’ Clarice stated. Phryne remained frozen in her chair, her heart hammering in her chest. ‘You face gun men head on without fear – gambling with your life – and yet when it comes to your heart, you keep it shackled, deeply hidden, thinking your protecting it. But instead you’re hurting and each day grows more difficult, more miserable.’

The two women stared at each other until the clock chimed. Clarice broke off, bringing them back to the present.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy or upset you. I tend to relay observations as I see them without consideration to other’s feelings. Please excuse me,’ Clarice nearly ran to her typewriter. Her story was coming along nicely with a LOT of emotional tension between the two main characters – a lovely female detective and a dashing police man. 

Phryne found herself rooted in place until Dot came through to retrieve the tea things.

‘Is everything all right Miss?’ Dot noticed Phryne’s eyes were misted over and the look on her face was thousands of miles away. 

‘I don’t know, Dot,’ and she lapsed back to the horizon. Dot excused herself and left her to her thoughts.  
Dot smiled to herself that Phryne’s blouse had telltale signs of splattered tea. Whatever upset Miss Fisher, it must’ve hit home. Phryne soiled her clothes with other’s blood, never with food or drink.

&&&

Phryne’s mind was filled with Janey as they were children. Then the war, the countless dead and dying. Rene and her time in Paris. Tracking down Murdoch Foyle and putting him behind bars to hang for good. Jack – always Jack was there, caring, understanding, protecting, her rock. He was there when she needed him most. Never demanding she change, accepting her for who she is. He matched her wits and intelligence. He was an enigma. The only man who turned her down. Repeatedly. Over years despite her best charms. Jack was not an ordinary man.

The extraordinary man was suddenly standing in front of her, his dulcet voice bringing her mind back to reality.

‘Jack!’ Phryne smiled. Jack internally melted when she greeted him with honest affection at his presence.

‘Miss Fisher,’ he grinned, offering his arm. She stood up stiffly, realizing she’d been immobile in that chair for hours, and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow as he escorted her to the dining room.

&&&

They enjoyed a nightcap – muffled typewriter sounds in the background – and discussed the case.

‘We may be looking at two separate cases which have become interwoven,’ Jack stated. ‘It’s the only way all these pieces make any sense.’ 

‘At least no more red-headed female bodies have turned up since Mr. Tanner has been incarcerated,’ observed Phryne. Jack grunted agreement.

‘But we still have two more bodies with large satchels containing manuscripts,’ Jack voiced his thoughts. ‘I’m not making any connection.’

‘Perhaps I may be of some use?’ Jack and Phryne were both startled by Clarice presence. In their musings, they hadn’t noticed the typewriter had stopped.

‘The more, the merrier,’ Phryne invited her in with a wave of her hand. Clarice sat on the chaise, notebook and writing utensil in hand.

‘Let’s start with the beginning. Leave nothing out. In chronological order, please’ Clarice took notes, creating a timeline as Jack and Phryne relayed information. 

‘Let me re-cap. We’ve got nearly a dozen different women, all carrying large satchels, most containing unpublished manuscripts, all on their way to the post? Only the red-headed victims have numbers carved in their bodies, yet all victims bear the Star-in-the-Eye Dragon, also carved on their bodies?’ Both heads nodded.

‘Then we also have young boys, all bearing the Star-in-the-Eye Dragon Tattoo on their hand. All these boys are mid-teens at most – none old enough to shave?’ More head nodding.

‘Aside from that, we have several police officers and their families also found dead with this carved dragon design?’ Phryne glanced wide-eyed at Jack’s clenched jaws, saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. He looked away from her. 

‘You never mentioned about police men being killed!’ she accused, her eyes darkening. Jack held up his hand, giving her a not-here-we’ll-discuss-this-later look. She assented, not before giving him a withering look that let him know she wasn’t pleased about him keeping this from her.

‘It looks as though we’ve either got an interconnected crime ring going on which somehow involves publishers, or two or three separate crime rings that are mimicking one another to throw off the law.’ 

‘The young boys could be part of a gang – having to carry out an initiation of stealing large satchels,’ Phryne spoke. ‘However, that doesn’t really make sense. Why kill them? And why would any young boys want to join a gang to be killed?’

‘Then we have your theory, Clarice, that Mr. Tanner was after you and that explains all the red-headed victims and their associated markings on specific dates. Which thankfully, so far, have stopped since we put him behind bars,’ Jack said. ‘Which leaves the officers and their families.’

‘Retaliation?’ All three asked at once, looking at each other.


	25. Jack's Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no use attempting to lie to Miss Phryne Fisher!

Jack rose and picked up the telephone.

‘Collins! Please get me every file on each of our murdered colleagues and bring them to Miss Fisher’s. I need to know what cases these men worked. Yes, immediately, Collins.’ Jack returned to the parlor.

They didn’t hear Mr. Butler approach with a tray of strong coffee followed by Dot with a tray of finger foods.

‘Thank you Mr. Butler,’ Phryne cried, smiling. 

‘It looks as though a long night is in order,’ Mr. Butler nodded. ‘If you require anything else, let me know.’ 

Collins arrived in record time and they moved to the dining room, once again spreading out the facts, map and timeline on the table.

‘So, the policemen had previously attempted to stop at least two gangs without success? Does anyone know the current whereabouts of these gangs?’ Dot asked, concerned for Hugh’s safety.

The room went silent as Jack scowled at Collins to keep his face blank and his mouth shut. 

‘Not their precise current whereabouts, no,’ Jack told a white lie. The last place he needed Phryne to rush off to was either of these gang’s headquarters. Phryne glanced at Clarice, both raising a slightly arched eyebrow, knowing a lie when they heard one.

‘I am thinking the boy’s deaths are related to your colleagues. Either as a message or a warning. Do we have the names of these boys? Has anyone reported them missing?’ Clarice saw both Collins and Jack shake their heads. ‘Can they have come from an orphanage? Has anyone checked?’

‘I’ll be right on it, sir!’ announced Collins, stifling a yawn. Jack clapped him on the shoulder. He noticed the tired and drawn faces in the room. They were not getting much further.

‘I will check with all the publishers and see if there’s a link along that avenue. It seems like someone from the inside is involved to know when the manuscripts are headed to the post,’ Dot offered.

‘First thing in the morning. We could all use some shut-eye,’ Jack announced after he’d witnessed them attempting to cover up yawns. 

Dot walked Hugh to the front door and bid him good night. 

‘Good night Miss, Inspector, Clarice,’ Dot called and went upstairs. 

Jack didn’t miss the daggers thrown at him from the two women, who’d been exchanging meaningful looks since his lie.

Clarice glared at him before storming up the stairs, leaving him to Phryne’s fury. Phryne closed the parlor doors after Jack entered, crossing her arms.

‘I can’t be your partner and be useful if you don’t relay all the facts,’ she managed to keep her voice even. Jack inwardly cringed. He should’ve known she’d pick up on his tiny lie.

‘I didn’t want you to worry,’ he lamely answered. Wrong answer.

‘Jack! I worry about you each day you step out that door! Do you not think I know your job is dangerous? That you put your life on the line to save others?’ Phryne’s voice rose louder and louder as she paced the room in front of the parlor doors. ‘And you won’t relay all the facts so I can help make your job less harrowing because you’re afraid I’d worry?’ She stopped, locking her eyes to his. She didn’t feel the tears trickle down her face. She saw his heartache, his love and fear of losing her.

Jack crossed the room in two strides and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He gently traced the outline of her cheek with his thumb.

‘I’m sorry. I won’t lie to you anymore,’ he whispered and devoured her mouth with his. He was elated that she cared enough about him to worry he may be injured or killed while on the job. His heart soared.

Phryne lost all sense of time while in Jack’s arms, succumbing to his fervent kisses. She melted into a mass of sensations as his tongue found heightened responses. Her body was his for the taking. Suddenly he backed off, letting her go. She would have fallen if he hadn’t been supporting her. Both were gasping air like fish out of water.

‘It’s very late. We’ve a criminal to catch.’ Jack managed as he opened the parlor doors, escorting Phryne to the stairs. ‘Good night, Miss Fisher.’

‘But Jack, how will I ever sleep now?’ Phryne put on her most alluring look. Sleep was out of the question for her.

‘Do your best. Good night,’ and Jack strode to the guest room.

Damn! Phryne took a cool bath before climbing between the sheets, wishing more than ever Jack was with her. Despite her earlier thought, she did manage to drift off after a while.


	26. Follow the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne has an epiphany and advises Jack to follow the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I confess to doing zero research on publishing companies during the 1920's and how writers, especially freelance - assuming any existed at that time - were paid. Please keep in mind this is fiction. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far!

Collins had managed to contact several orphanages and learn the young boys were indeed former runaways. 

Jack relayed all additional information to the ladies when they stopped by Miss Fisher’s for lunch. Other than learning the names of the boys, they had nothing new to report. He handed Clarice her satchel with her manuscript. Clarice squealed with appreciation and begged to be taken to the post.

Phryne offered to have Bert and Cec drive Clarice but Jack silenced her with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t in the mood for arguments when a life was on the line – his line. Uncharacteristically, Phryne acquiesced. Jack would personally escort the girl, not trusting anyone else.

Dot reported that several publishing companies, each producing its own genre, had manuscripts they’d been eagerly awaiting, be intercepted and the women brutally attacked and murdered. Dot, Bert and Cec were sent off to determine if there was any kind of a link between them. They believed it had to be someone from the inside getting pay offs from the crime ring to provide the information to have these girls attacked. 

Phryne’s mind whirled trying to connect it all. Someone was obviously being paid or none of it would make any sense. Follow the money. 

‘Jack! I had an epiphany,’ Phryne nearly shouted when the Inspector picked up the phone at his desk.

‘I’m all ears,’ he grinned. The truth was, he was having great difficult piecing the puzzle together and welcomed Phryne’s insight. 

‘We need to find out about any pay offs, especially large ones. Someone must be paying for all this trouble with the manuscripts. Get the publishers bank account records – see if anything suspicious jumps out.’

‘Anything else?’

‘Yes, follow the money.’ Phryne rang off, heart pounding. She knew she was on to something. She wished she’d thought of it earlier. Better late than never! 

She interrupted Clarice at her typewriter to learn exactly how free-lance writers get paid, who knows within the publishers what articles, novels, serials, and tomes are scheduled for printing. Clarice walked her through the process.

Jack and Collins spent the remainder of the day retrieving bank account transactions. They attended dinner at the Fisher residence bringing the documents with them. Jack smiled to himself that Phryne had indeed rubbed off on him. Before he met her, he would never have considered bringing confidential police information to a civilian’s home to discuss a case in depth!

‘Look here Jack,’ Phryne pointed out a name of a company that had recorded transactions of the same amounts and dates with all the publishers on the days that the bodies were discovered. ‘Rawlings Incorporated.’

‘Here, Miss. The employee roster of Rawlings,’ Dot handed Phryne papers.

‘Aiden Tanner, CEO,’ Jack read. ‘So, Rawlings takes payments from publishers promising to market and sell their books, then attacks and kills the authors preventing delivery and refuses to refund the money. That’s quite a racket.’

‘You’d think word would get out and writers would stop doing business with publishers,’ Dot mused. Clarice shook her head.

‘Writers would never stop, no matter how dangerous. It’s consuming and gives a glorious sense of freedom,’ Clarice declared vehemently.

‘How so?’

‘It’s an escape, Miss,’ Clarice remarked to Phryne’s questioning brow. ‘With a few exceptions, we’re free to write about what triggers our fancy. Be that an adventurous trip abroad, a wild western, a mystery, romance, even travels to other worlds. In each piece, the writer as well as the reader is transported away from the trials and tribulations of the current day.’

Jack smiled, thinking about the riveting novel he’d almost finished. 

‘What about your textbook illustrating? That doesn’t sound very adventurous or much of an escape?’ Phryne asked. Clarice’ face beamed a radiant smile.

‘It is for me, Phryne. As I informed the Detective, there isn’t much competition or interest in textbook illustrating, especially the dissections of animal life. I find it fascinating and completely lose myself in my work,’ Clarice explained. 

The two women stared at the girl, noting her shining eyes. Yes, she was an odd one.

‘Getting back to the motive,’ Jack steered the conversation back to the present.

‘It’s like I said, he’s after me. He doesn’t care about the money, he wants me. He’ll continue to kill and maim until he’s accomplished his purpose,’ Clarice’ face was ashen white. 

‘Madam, it’s medicinal,’ Mr. Butler placed a drink before Clarice. She sipped it at first, then downed it completely, nodding her head in thanks. Jack placed a hand at her shoulder.

‘You’re safe here, Clarice,’ Jack softly stated. Phryne’s stomach tightened at witnessing the tender exchange. She quickly reminded herself that Jack was a caring man and he very protective of them all. 

Jack and Phryne, per their usual nightcap in her parlor, after everyone left, sat discussing the case.

‘Do you believe this Aiden Tanner is after Clarice?’

Jack nodded, grunting agreement.

‘I wouldn’t put it past him. He was full of animosity after seeing her in her home.’

‘He knows where she lives?’ Phryne sat upright, eyes wide. ‘You never mentioned that!’

‘The night she was taken to the hospital and then here. So much has happened, I neglected to inform you,’ Jack confessed.

‘She’s safe enough here,’ Phryne stated, taking a sip. They could hear the rattle of the typewriter’s keys as Clarice busily typed.

‘Blessedly so, thanks to you,’ Jack smiled. Phryne raised her glass and they clinked. ‘I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to.’

Phryne smiled. ‘What business is that?’ Jack set their glasses on the table and pulled her in his arms.

‘This,’ he kissed her thoroughly. Phryne lost herself in heightened sensations.


	27. It Began As An Enjoyable Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enjoyable evening turns into one of terrorized panic for Clarice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explore how far Jack would go to protect the life of a threatened person, even when said person balked him at each step.

Dinner was a pleasant affair between the ladies, Mac having been invited. Clarice was relaxed, even smiling. They retired in the parlor, the girls dancing as Clarice skillfully played the piano. They were in a giggling fit when Jack arrived, having been called to assist another sergeant causing him to miss dinner. Phryne had Bert and Cec deliver a basket of food so he could eat something. 

‘Ah Jack, come join us!’ Phryne called when she spied him at the door way. They immediately sobered. Clarice struck a wrong chord and stopped playing. 

‘Don’t let me stop you beautiful ladies from an evening’s fun,’ Jack’s eyes twinkled as he comfortably sat himself in the chaise lounge. ‘Please, carry on!’ He smiled, sipping on a drink that Mr. Butler handed him.

Clarice began to play again adding her voice to the lively tune of Let Yourself Go. The girls resumed dancing after Jack got up and asked Phryne to dance. He took turns with all the girls. They were soon back to their merry selves, laughing late into the night.

Eventually Jane and Dot excused themselves, bidding the Inspector good night. Mac followed suit and took her leave. Clarice took the opportunity to bid all good night and dart off to the guest room, claiming she had work to do, leaving Phryne alone with Jack in the parlor.

‘How does she do it?’ Jack asked, beginning to wonder how this girl could work such long hours. It seemed her typewriter worked incessantly when she was home.

‘What do you mean?’

‘She said she does her best writing at night, which she obviously does. She works part time at the crime lab and volunteers at the hospital. She also dabbles in the theatre, singing, acting and dancing. And in her spare time, she composes music. How does she do it?’ Jack surmised as they sipped their nightcaps. 

‘If she continues in this manner, she’ll kill herself,’ Phryne bluntly stated. Jack’s face paled and he sat bolt upright, recalling the girl’s former words.

‘What is it?’

‘That’s what she’s doing – she’s killing herself. She said she considers her life was worthless and doesn’t care if she lives or dies. I didn’t want to believe it, considering how passionate she was about recovering her manuscript, her work and her artistic talents.’

‘She’s using her passions as an excuse to end her life. Oh Jack, what can we do? I wish Mac were here to discuss this,’ Phryne cried.

‘I’m not sure there is anything that can be done. If someone doesn’t have the will to live, how can anyone help?’ Jack asked, feeling despondent.

‘I’ll spend time with her. Maybe I can help,’ Phryne offered. Jack nodded approval.

‘If anyone lives life to the fullest, it’s you. For once, I hope you are an influence,’ Jack grinned and pulled Phryne into passionate kiss of which she eagerly returned. After an eternity, he pulled away. His hair was tousled, his necktie loosened, and the top two buttons of his shirt undone. 

‘It’s late. We must be getting on. See you in the morning,’ he bid Phryne good night and took his leave to the guest room. Phryne, aflame, gazed longingly at his retreating form, wishing they’d be getting on in her boudoir. Alas, unless she conceded to become his wife, she believed it would never happen. Would becoming Jack’s wife be so bad? She mused until she fell asleep.

&&&

The next evening, Phryne replaced the receiver of the phone, paling considerably. She’d just gotten a phone call from Jack alerting her that Aiden Tanner had managed to escape. She quickly called Bert and Cec to have them over for the night.

‘Girls! Mr. Butler, come quickly!’ she shouted. She heard feet patter down the stairs and to the foyer where she stood.

‘What? What is it Miss Fisher?’

‘Aiden Tanner has escaped. The police are out looking for him. Jack doesn’t think he knows Clarice is here but no one is to leave this house whatsoever. He and Collins will be here as soon as they can. Bert and Cec are already on the way. Keep all the doors and window locked,’ Phryne barked. She noticed the ashen-faced Clarice and nodded to Mr. Butler. ‘Mr. Butler?’ 

He deftly caught the girl and quickly laid her in the guest bed before ensuring the house was sealed.

‘Keep away from the windows as well and use as few lights as possible,’ they all jumped at the knock at the back door. It was Bert and Cec. Mr. Butler quickly let them in. Phryne filled them in. They enjoyed doing extra jobs for her – she paid very well and the jobs were always interesting.

&&&

Clarice woke up in a panic. She scrambled out of bed, making sure she was armed, and crept silently out the window. She was too terrorized to think clearly – her only thought was to get away. Run as far away as possible. And she did. Run. Fast. Blindly. Into the night. 

‘Where’s Clarice? She’s not in her room?’ Dot asked, after going to check in on the girl.

‘Check the house!’ Phryne shouted. They soon realized the girl was gone. Phryne called Jack.

‘Jack! Clarice is missing. We need to find her before Aiden does!’

Jack could hear the edge of panic in Phryne’s voice. He knew one thing for certain, he wasn’t telling her the address of Clarice’ home or he’d be having to rescue two women.

‘Phryne, calm down. Has she mentioned any place of significance? Any hint of where she’d hide out if threatened?’

‘No, nothing.’ Jack could tell over the phone that Phryne’s eyes were tear-filled. 

‘I’ll get all the men out looking for her. Keep the house sealed up and stay safe!’ He rung off. ‘Collins!’

‘Yes, sir?’

‘Head over to Miss Fisher’s – I need a police presence at the Fisher residence for the night. Doctor Tanner is missing and I’m going searching for her.’

‘Yes, sir!’ Collins swiftly carried out his orders. He knew his superior’s unstated orders were to ensure that Miss Fisher herself stayed in residence. He wasn’t sure how he’d convince or force Phryne to remain at her home if she had her mind set upon going after the girl. He hoped it wouldn’t come to an altercation.

Jack’s mind reeled. Where would this terrified girl go in the night? The only logical conclusion he could think of was her house – probably to retrieve papers and money. He sped there as quickly as possible.

Clarice didn’t even slow down until she was one household from her own. She made her way through the alley way, staying low with the hedges in hopes to not be noticed. She had a stash of money at the house as well as her papers. She quickly made her way up to the studio.  
She opened a lower cabinet and crawled in, opening the hatch which led to a secret room where she kept her few valuables. She stuffed her passport, identification cards and money in her pockets. As she crawled back into the studio she was bodily lifted to her feet, her arms clamped firmly behind her, holding her immobile, and a hand stifled her screams.

‘Clarice! Miss Tanner, it’s Detective Robinson. Shhh!’ Jack held the girl firmly as much as she squirmed. ‘Calm down.’ 

His words didn’t help. She wriggled harder, obviously panicked. Jack released the grip on her mouth to cuff her and she instantly screamed. He wound up gagging her after getting the cuffs on. Jack bodily lifted her down the stairs and to his car. He sped to Phryne’s, carefully checking his rearview mirror to see if he’d been followed. He was irate. He couldn’t help thinking that Phryne was somewhere out in the night also searching for the girl, putting herself in danger. He didn’t know what he’d say to her if that was the case when he arrived.

To his relief, Phryne greeted the couple upon arriving. He unceremoniously carried Clarice to the guest room at Phryne’s, plopping her on the bed. Phryne and Dot stood at the doorway, lest she attempt to bolt. 

‘You’re not going to scream again, are you? Clarice shook her head, more subdued. Jack carefully removed the gag and cuffs.

‘I’m sorry to have done that, but you put us at risk,’ Jack apologized, calming down. He saw how terrified she was – literally out of her mind. 

‘That was a very foolish act, Clarice. You put yourself, the Inspector and now all of us in great danger. Why did you run?’ Phryne asked in her gentle voice.

‘He’s after me. He’s going to kill me. I must leave!’ she declared, panic rising in her voice again. ‘You’re not safe with me here!’

‘And thanks to you returning to your home, he may have followed us back here,’ Jack stated, annoyed at this girl. Why couldn’t she just stay put and let him do his job while keeping her safe? The girl burst into tears. Dot wrapped her arms around Clarice. Phryne rested a hand on Jack’s shoulders, silently communicating for him to back off. His anger clearly made the situation worse. ‘I want all you ladies to sleep in Miss Fisher’s boudoir tonight. Let’s go.’ 

‘What? No!’ Clarice cried out, objecting. ‘My work-‘

‘Your work can wait, Doctor Tanner,’ Jack growled through clenched teeth. 

‘Clarice, we’re trying to keep you alive and safe. It’s better to follow the Inspector’s orders,’ Phryne quietly stated, surprised at her choice of words. She knew all too well what it was like to be the brunt of Jack’s anger. She relentlessly put herself in danger, thereby dragging others with and Jack to rescue them all. When did she ever do as Jack told her? 

Although she rarely glimpsed into Jack’s fury. He put his and the lives of his men at risk to keep the city’s citizens safe. When people under his protection willfully put themselves in danger, it was understandable that he became incensed.

Jack led them to Phryne’s room, Dot escorting Clarice. They brought in Jane, who was already asleep and set her in the center of Phryne’s large bed. Jack slid Phryne’s chaise lounge across the door to be awakened by anyone coming or going. 

Dot climbed in next to Jane after quietly bidding everyone good night. Clarice paced one side of the room like a caged wild animal. Jack sat on the lounge. Phryne joined him, keeping an eye on the nervous girl.

‘Isn’t this a bit much?’ Phryne saw a side of Jack she’d never witnessed before. He was very angry and could barely keep it in check. The girl’s actions continued to further frustrate him. Phryne hoped she could diffuse the situation before it became totally blown out of hand. 

‘You tell me. Doctor Tanner won’t obey my orders, especially under duress. You’re not much better but I know I can trust you in an eventful situation. You genuinely care about the well-being of the girls. Instead of you and Clarice teaming up and stealing out into the night ending up in trouble, I’m staying here and getting some sleep.’ Jack stated. He was tired. He didn’t need to be chasing down a frightened girl while there was an escaped criminal after her. He was after all, doing his best to keep her alive.

Phryne kissed him and covered him with a blanket. She turned to the pacing girl.

‘Clarice, please, stop. You’re working yourself into a frenzy and aren’t helping anyone. Calm down. The house is well-guarded. Chances are the brute doesn’t know you’re here. Try to get some sleep,’ Phryne whispered. Clarice’ pacing ceased. Phryne saw the haunted look in the girl’s eyes. She knew that look all too well. There was much agony in that look. In an instant, Phryne understood why the girl was acting irrationally. She herself had done exactly that until she knew for certain that Rene Dubois was dead.

‘Here, sleep next to Jane. I’ll keep watch.’ Clarice shook her head.

‘I’m used to sleeping on the floor,’ she sat down in the far corner. ‘I’ll be fine.’

Phryne was taken aback and then recalled what Jack had told her about this girl’s odd habits. Come to think of it, her bed had never looked slept in while she was under Phryne’s roof. Phryne handed Clarice a pillow and blankets before climbing in to bed, dressed. Like Jack, she was expecting trouble.

Trouble came in the early hours before dawn.


	28. Breaking and Entering at the Wrong Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminals should know by now to never mess with breaking and entering at the Fisher household!!!

Clarice, who couldn’t sleep, heard quiet banging and shuffling coming from down stairs. She sprung to her feet, gun in her hand. She touched Jack’s arm, holding a finger to his lips. His eyes fluttered open.

‘Shhh! Something is happening.’ Jack was up and alert in an instant.

‘Wake Phryne and stay here!’ He crept down the back hall, gun at the ready. He heard the sounds of fist fighting and made toward the sound. He spied Mr. Butler holding the brute into a headlock from behind. Cec was out cold and Collins was staggering up with a head wound, Bert on his heels. 

‘Freeze! You’re under arrest!’ Jack shouted, pointing his gun at Aiden. Bert helped Mr. Butler hold the man while Collins cuffed him. 

‘She’s mine I tell you! If I can’t have her, no one shall!’ Aiden raged as he was drug into a police car. 

Jack closed the front door, sagging against it. Phryne and Clarice were half way down the stairs, guns drawn.

‘He’s gone, really gone this time?’ Clarice asked, white-faced, locking eyes with Jack. He nodded. She sat on the step lest she faint in relief. She was trembling.

Phryne continued down the stairs. ‘You all right?’ At Jack’s nod, she checked on the other men. Jack remained in the foyer, not trusting Clarice. Until Mr. Tanner’s trial, he wanted her kept safe to stand trial. 

Phryne quickly washed and bandaged the men’s wounds and made sure everyone had adequate blankets to get some shut eye. She was very drowsy. Back in the foyer, she noticed Clarice was wide awake on the stairs with Jack sitting on the bottom step, dozing. 

‘Jack,’ she nudged him. ‘Come, let’s get you to bed.’ She helped him to his feet and escorted him up the stairs. ‘You as well, Clarice.’ Phryne made sure she and Jack blocked the girl’s exit, forcing her to return to the boudoir. She tucked Jack in on the lounge, saw that Clarice was back in her corner and allowed herself to drift off. The trial couldn’t get here fast enough.

&&&

‘Clarice, if you don’t stand trial, Aiden will be set free. You must be brave. You have nothing to fear. He can never hurt you again if you take a stand against him,’ Phryne reasoned with the girl. 

‘How can you be sure? Is there enough evidence against him for a conviction?’ Clarice asked. It had been a few days after Aiden was re-captured. The good news was his escape added to the charges against him and he would serve time for that atop his other charges. The bad news, other than the scuff marks, even with the money trail, they couldn’t tie him to a murder. Which meant Clarice would have to face her greatest fear and go against him in court. It would be her scars verses his lies. Not a death sentence. For him. 

Clarice knew he’d hunt her down until he killed her. Aiden would most likely torture her, very slowly, and that she desperately feared most.

Phryne’s brain worked over time, going over all the facts. She felt there was something they were missing but couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her eyes grew large and she stood up abruptly, startling the nervous girl. She bolted to the phone. 

‘City South Police, please. Put me through to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, it’s vitally important!’ Phryne shouted into the receiver. She heard him pick up.

‘Jack! The boy I brought in! Where is he? We need to talk to him! I’m on my way to the station!’ Phryne rung off, grabbing her coat, gloves and hat. ‘Stay here! I think I may have figured it out!’ She tore out the door.

Clarice looked questioningly at Dot as they sat unmoving in the parlor.

‘She gets like this. A lot. If anyone can figure out how to help, it’s Miss Fisher. She’s the best detective, bar none,’ Dot stated in true admiration for her Mistress.


	29. Meanwhile, Back at the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice delivers another performance at the opera. Was Jack unwise to have permitted it?

Jack joined the Fisher household for dinner that evening along with Hugh. The men were dressed in tuxedoes. Dot couldn’t take her eyes off her beau. Cec and Bert looked handsome.

‘You’ll be pleased to learn we’ve tracked down the boy and he identified Mr. Tanner in a police lineup as the boy’s killer. He’s going to stand trial as a witness,’ Jack announced.

‘What is Mr. Tanner’s motive?’ Phryne asked, concerned there may be a hitch in the case.

‘Unfortunately, Mr. Tanner is refusing to admit he killed the boy. However, we do know he’s been chasing after Clarice for a decade and the young boy is the link between Mr. Tanner and Clarice. We can only surmise that Mr. Tanner killed the boy in a fit of rage when the boy couldn’t tell him of the doctor’s whereabouts when interrogated. Lucky for us, Mr. Tanner has flown into several rages and rants about finding and killing Miss Tanner.’

‘I will make sure we have the best lawyers money can afford,’ Phryne announced, determined that the brute should remain behind bars or hang. Clarice bit back tears of anguish.

‘To lighten this heavy mood, I have a surprise. Tickets to the theater for everybody – including you Mr. Butler! Let’s go!’ Phryne announced, getting up from the table. Everyone followed suit.

‘I knew there was a reason she told us to dress like penguins,’ Bert blurted. Everyone smiled.

‘And such good-looking penguins you make!’ Phryne laughed. ‘Come on!’

As they took their box seats with an excellent view, Jack and Bert rolled their eyes when they realized it was an opera. Jack groaned and Jane shushed him. The moment Madam Butterfly opened, all eyes were glued to the stage. 

When the first scene ended, they heard a loud hiss. The theater manager stood there, inquiring after Clarice. Jack and Phryne were at the girl’s side in an instant. The lead female singer had suddenly become ill and could Clarice possibly take her place for the night? Jack personally led her to the dressing room and escorted her to and from the stage the remainder of the evening. He didn’t like this - his targeted victim under his protection exposing herself on stage. It made him very uneasy. He was relieved when the performance ended and got Clarice out of there as fast as possible.

The others thoroughly enjoyed her stunning performance, raving about her voice on the drive home. Jack was pensive. He couldn’t stop thinking of the foolishness of this evening’s activities. 

They spent another hour in the parlour afterward, demanding that Jack play the piano while Clarice sang. At last, she held up her hands in surrender. 

‘Enough! I’ll get hoarse,’ Clarice cried, sitting down, sipping a drink. Eventually Bert, Cec and Collins left and Dot and Jane went to bed. Mr. Butler bid everyone good night as well.

Phryne could feel Jack was displeased and remained to dispel his anger toward Clarice. She, too, upon afterthought, became concerned about Clarice’ performance on stage that night. It was foolish of them! Until this trial was over, they were now all at risk of danger.

Clarice made to take her leave and Jack had strategically placed himself to block her exit. 

‘Clarice, please, sit down, we need to have a talk,’ he escorted her to a chair, taking the other near the door while Phryne sat on the lounge. Clarice was immediately on the defense and paled, eyes going wide. She began to tremble.

‘What about? I haven’t done anything wrong. Are you going to yell at me again?’ tears welled up in her eyes.

Jack shook his head, fighting to remain calm. It wasn’t the girl’s fault she was asked to sing on stage and he did allow it. He was angry with himself for putting her in danger.

‘I’m very sorry I ever yelled at you,’ Jack quietly stated, looking down at his hands. He looked back into her eyes, seeing the hurt. ‘It was very wrong of me.’

‘Clarice, we foolishly let you perform tonight on stage. In front of hundreds of people. Any one of those people could now identify you. No doubt the newspapers will have you in their reviews. You’ve unwittingly become a target,’ Phryne gently explained. 

‘Miss Fisher’s right. You’re now in grave danger. We need to move you – all of you - somewhere safe, some place where you can lay low and there are no people around. Until the trial,’ Jack stated. He looked at Phryne, back at the ashen-faced girl, and at Phryne again. They locked eyes. 

At length, Clarice drew a deep breath and let it out. She wiped away her tears and sat up straight. ‘May I bring my typewriter?’ Jack and Phryne broke into laughter.

‘Where will we go?’ Clarice asked after they sobered.

‘I inherited a cabin in the outback. I can’t think of a more safe and out of the way place than that,’ Jack responded, wishing he could spend aimless days there. As it was, if he managed a few getaway weekends throughout the year, he considered himself lucky.


	30. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert and Cec are dispatched to the cabin to watch over the girl's safety.

In the morning, Mr. Butler packed the largest picnic hamper with provisions for at least a week. They decided to ship Clarice, Dot, and Jane to Jack’s cabin, with Bert and Cec to stay with the girls. As much as Jack wanted Phryne out of harm’s way, he needed her on the case. He consoled himself that Mr. Butler was capable to protect Phryne when he wasn’t physically there. Not that Phryne needed much protecting. It’s that Jack did not like taking chances.

The girls were excited about staying in the wilderness. Jane to read and study, Clarice to write, compose music and sing, and Dot who enjoyed her handicrafts not to mention peace of mind. Cec didn’t mind the assignment as Alice was staying with her mother for the time being, but Bert grumbled about being shut in with a bunch of girls to look after. It didn’t take the girl’s long to win Bert over, though. They fed him his favorite foods, played cards and generally enjoyed fussing over him. 

They had a laughing, giggling good time. The girls had managed to get the men to dance and part take in some skits that Clarice had written from writer’s block. It was something she’d been doing for years. When she hit a snag on a current piece of work, instead of pounding her head against a wall to ram in ideas, she switched to writing a skit – usually a humorous one to boot. She had tasked herself years prior to produce a minimum of ten pages of writing a day and she hadn’t fallen short yet.

The problem was, Clarice did her best writing during the night, when others preferred to sleep. She crept silently out to the veranda, setting up on the table, using the moonlight and a candle to know when she needed to change out a sheet of paper. She had the keys memorized years ago and was a fast typist.

‘Miss, what are you doing out here?’ Bert asked her the first night, having been awakened by the noise from the typewriter. Clarice, startled out of her writing mode, jumped up and stifled a scream.

‘Bert, oh gosh, you frightened me!’

‘You need to come inside, Miss. It’s too dangerous for you to be out here all alone, especially at night,’ he tried to reason with her.

‘Only three more pages to finish and then I’ll come in. Please? I’m close to finishing for the night,’ Clarice begged, wringing her hands. She was lying. She’d barely finished the first page.

Bert studied the girl. She was determined. He grinned and sat down.

‘Oi, well all right then. I’ll keep you company whilst you finish up and then it is inside with ye,’ Bert was a bit nervous at giving this girl lee way. He didn’t want to create a fuss and wake the other two. He couldn’t wait for the trial - it couldn’t arrive fast enough.

‘Bert, wake up,’ Clarice gently shook him. ‘I’m finished. We can go inside, now.’ Bert, very groggy at being awakened from a deep slumber – the rackety noise drumming away put him to sleep. Clarice was elated – she’d typewritten well over twenty pages, knowing the remainder of the stay she may not get so lucky. Her novel was progressing nicely.

To Clarice’ surprise, Bert followed her outdoors and went to sleep on the bench while she typed at the table. She finished several short stories and her monthly installments. She couldn’t wait for a relief car to show up to have her work sent to the post.

‘Boy are you a sight for sore eyes, mate!’ Bert called out to Mr. Butler, when he arrived in the Hispano. They helped re-stock provisions and enjoyed the wonderful lunch he brought with. 

‘Please fill us in on what’s been happening,’ Clarice begged. Mr. Butler was suddenly the group’s eyes and ears of the world. Good thinking on Phryne’s part to have sent a week’s worth of newspapers and magazines to help keep them all informed of events. Dot was missing Hugh badly. She’d kept a week-long letter of each day’s events and had it sent to Hugh. It was too soon when they sent Mr. Butler back on his way with plenty of letters and Clarice’ post.

Unfortunately for Clarice, several nights it poured rain, preventing her from spending the nights at her writing. She consoled herself that she was doing fine since the previous week allowed her to get far ahead.

Jane was in paradise, reading and studying to her heart’s content. She learned how to use the telescope and poured into astronomy, finding the subject fascinating. She enjoyed the piano lessons from Clarice, who insisted on teaching both girls. 

Cec even learned some simple tunes – a bonus for Alice, the girls assured him. The girls worked with Cec on poetry to impress Alice and they also practiced dancing with him so he’d be ready for his wedding celebration.

The evening before Mr. Butler was to arrive, while Clarice was busy typing, a shot rang out, ricocheting off her typewriter.


	31. In The Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cabin's whereabouts have been discovered. The girls, Bert and Cec are in danger. Can Phryne and Jack reach them in time?

Clarice instinctively dropped flat and crawled to the edge of the veranda, opposite of where she thought the bullet came from. 

Bert also dropped flat and quickly crawled toward the cabin. 

‘Miss! Miss!’ he hissed at the door. Clarice shook her head at him. No way was she going inside – they’d be sitting ducks!

‘Get the girls and get them out of there!’ She whispered and then disappeared over the side. ‘Go!’ Clarice half-yelled in the darkness.

Bert, torn between attempting to follow her – especially as he was supposed to be protecting her – and keeping the others safe. Since he couldn’t see Clarice in the darkness, he opted for the others and crept inside the cabin.

Clarice, using starlight to help guide her, began to slither as quietly as she could, down the rocky outcroppings beneath the cabin. She was not an expert climber but was used to getting around in the dark. She didn’t know where she was going but knew it was away from the cabin. She didn’t feel rocks and sharp sticks as they scraped into her delicate skin, cutting, and as she moved as swiftly as possible, going down into the valley. She didn’t know if there were roads down there but used the stars for direction. She knew eventually she’d end up either on a road or finally at the ocean and she didn’t care which came first.

Cec gently shook the girls awake, shushing them lest they scream. They quickly donned outdoor clothing as quietly as possible. As they crept to leave the cabin, the door burst open and two men strode in. Cec instinctively jumped the first one and after a fisticuff, both men were knocked out cold. Jane screamed, giving the girl’s away. The men grabbed them and tied them up as well as Bert and Cec, leaving them unconscious on the floor.

‘Where is she? We know she’s out here! Where?’ They demanded. Jane cried and Dot was shaking in fear. The men remained unconscious. One of the men slapped Dot hard across the face. Her ears rang.

‘I don’t know!’ she shrieked, her cheek stinging. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

‘That’s a lie!’ He bent his arm back to slap her again and Dot cringed.

‘I’m telling the truth!’ She burst into a deep sobbing.

‘I know she’s out there. Come on, let’s go get her!’ The tall, broad-shouldered man said to the other, shorter one. They left the cabin. 

&&&

‘We’ll take my car!’ Phryne yelled as they raced out of Jack’s office after realizing that Clarice was in danger and her location was compromised. Jack jumped in the passenger side after seeing the no-nonsense look on Phryne’s face.

They tore through the streets of Melbourne, with Collins following in the police motorcar as best he could. He was not accustomed to driving over the speed limit. 

They arrived at the cabin. Jack jumped out, barking orders at Collins to recce the surrounding area.

He and Phryne entered the cabin, finding the two girls, Bert and Cec tied up on the floor. Phryne removed their gags and began untying Bert while Jack released on Cec.

‘Where’s Clarice?’ Jack anxiously asked. A deep dread hit the pit of his stomach.

‘Dunno. A shot was fired and ricocheted of her typewriter. She fled off into the wilderness,’ Bert answered.

‘At night?’ Jack was flummoxed.

‘That Sheila can make her way around in the dark as well as any cat,’ Bert stated and Cec nodded.

‘Where was she when the shot was fired?’ Phryne asked, looking around. 

‘On the veranda. She refused to come in at night and typed at the table while we all slept,’ Cec answered, putting a hand to his head wound. 

‘You let her be outside at night? Alone?’ Phryne was incredulous.

‘She refused to come in, Miss. I stayed on the bench outside while she worked her typewriter,’ Bert blurted and Cec nodded. 

Phryne and Jack ran to the veranda, looking around. All they saw was starlight and a lot of darkness.

‘She’s out there Jack. We’ve got to find her!’ Phryne cried.

‘I reckon she fled off in that direction, Miss,’ Bert joined them on the veranda, pointing. ‘She went over the side right here and the shot came from over there.’

‘That way leads down to the valley. There are roads that cut through it. Maybe we can get to her before the others do!’ Jack stated and they ran back to the cabin.

‘Cec, you stay here with the girls. See if you can hide someplace until we return,’ Phryne cried as they ran back to their cars, taking off in two directions. Bert drove the taxi with Collins as passenger and Phryne rode with Jack in the police car.

Clarice continued down as straight as possible following the stars. She hadn’t heard any footsteps, motors, voices or shots in her trek. Maybe she lost them. She kept going, though. Not caring that her clothes and flesh were torn. She reached the bottom of the first outcroppings and was racing across a relatively flat plateau when she heard a car motor. 

Unknowingly, she crossed in front of the headlights which spurred her to run faster. Which wasn’t fast because she was exhausted. She heard the car stop and voices yelling, even a female voice. Footsteps were heard crunching behind her, getting louder. 

The wind was knocked out of her as she tripped and fell, sprawling on the hard ground. As she tried to scramble up, a powerful set of arms grabbed her. Still not able to draw a breath, she lay immobile in her captor’s embrace, the fight gone out of her. She let the darkness overcome her and sank into oblivion.

‘Clarice? Miss Tanner!’ Jack held her, noticing she wasn’t breathing. ‘She’s unconscious.’ He looked at Phryne who came up beside them. To have come this far and fail. He couldn’t accept that.


	32. A Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack, having found Clarice, head back to the cabin when Clarice smells a trap.

Jack felt Clarice gasp and finally draw a small breath. He let his own out, not realizing he’d been holding it.

‘Let’s get her out of here,’ Phryne stated, looking around, uneasy.

He carried her to the car. 

‘Jack, look! The cabin – it’s fully lit up. They must’ve caught Tanner or it would be in darkness,’ Phryne reasoned. Jack nodded, starting the car and turning it around. They sped back to the cabin which was shining like a beacon in the darkness.

Clarice came to and was instantly on guard. Phryne sensed the terror in the girl.

‘It’s all right, Clarice. We’re not going to let anyone harm you.’ At Phryne’s soothing voice, the girl relaxed into the seat. As they neared the well-lit cabin, Clarice became rigid.

‘How do you know we’re not heading into a trap?’ she asked.

Phryne and Jack gave each other a knowing look. Jack stopped the car and shut the motor off. 

‘Good question. We’ll walk from here,’ Jack quietly exited the car, gun drawn. He looked behind him and both Phryne and Clarice had their guns also drawn. He wasn’t concerned about Phryne’s ability but he was very wary of Clarice. She was far too emotional. He decided she wasn’t worth the argument – she wouldn’t listen to him anyway - and hoped that no one got shot in the possible skirmish.

They quietly made their way to the cabin, hearing voices from within. Phryne distinctly heard Dot, Jane and Cec discussing whether or not Miss Tanner had been found yet. She straightened up as to walk right in. Clarice held her back.

‘No! I sense a trap. Something is awry,’ she whispered and slithered around to the side, disappearing into the shadows. Jack’s jaw dropped open and he followed as best he could. Phryne trailed along, a little miffed she hadn’t thought it might be a trap.

Clarice silently crawled back onto the veranda, keeping well to the side and out of the light. Jack caught up to her. He didn’t want this girl out of his sight. She was no good to him dead. He motioned for Phryne to stay where she was in case they needed to jump down.

They craned their necks into the cabin and spied Jane, Cec and Dot in the sitting area, having a seemingly innocent conversation. Clarice looked for signs of intruders, anything that seemed unnatural, uneasy with the scene before her.

‘What do you think?’ Jack whispered in her ear. She flinched.

‘I think we best be on our guard. It doesn’t feel right,’ Clarice admitted. 

Jack went to where Phryne was waiting. He motioned for her to remain quiet and go around to the front. She nodded and left. Where were Collins and Bert?

Clarice began to climb onto the railing.

‘What are you doing?’ Jack hissed. Annoyed that he didn’t have a plan.

‘Climbing to the roof to get in that way,’ she stated and nimbly hoisted herself up. Jack stared. At a loss for words and what to do next. He didn’t have to wait long. 

The typewriter on the veranda suddenly dinged as Clarice hit it with a small rock. He jumped back well into the shadows while managing to keep an eye on the trio inside. They all recoiled and their eyes darted around the room. He knew then that the criminals were inside and most likely had the three under fire. He made his way around to Phryne who was knelt near the door.

‘They’re inside. Clarice is on the roof and going in from above.’

‘If she alerts them, they may kill the girls and Cec!’ Phryne cried. She made to leave. Jack restrained her.

‘I don’t know what will happen but keep your head.’ Phryne nodded. She had well intended to keep her head in place on her shoulders!

They could hear men’s voices now outside, presumably on the veranda. Apparently Clarice’ typewriter trick may have worked to draw them out.

‘Let’s go!’ They split up, each going around the cabin to the back, guns drawn.

At the same time Jack and Phryne emerged onto the veranda, Clarice came from the glass doors after entering via the roof and second story window.

‘Freeze! Get your hands in the air! Now!’ Jack shouted. The two men spun to re-enter the cabin and Clarice stood there, her pistol at the ready. Phryne joined Jack from the other side of the veranda with her gun drawn.

‘You heard the gentleman. Hands up!’ Phryne growled. When they didn’t move, she lowered her gun to aim at a more sensitive appendage. ‘I don’t miss.’ They set their guns down and put their hands in the air.

And Jack and Phryne’s world exploded.


	33. Jack's Dream Becomes Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's dream becomes a reality. Will he, Clarice and Phryne survive after being tied up and left out in the outback?

The other two men had returned from dealing with Bert and Collins slipped behind the two detectives, knocking them simultaneously unconscious. Clarice, distracted by the cacophony of screams and shouting, was swiftly relieved of her weapon and quickly tied with her arms behind her back.

She, Jack and Phryne were taken out along the road for a short drive before they stopped. The men unloaded them and without ado, tied them up to posts jutting out of the ground in a nearby field. Clarice willed the two to wake up. She tightened her muscles and balled her hands into fists in an attempt to keep the rope slightly slack and allow for blood circulation to her hands. The men wordlessly finished tying them to the posts and left.

Jack’s groan was music to the girl’s ears.

‘Detective! Detective, wake up!’ He groaned louder, his eyes flickering open. Phryne began to moan, moving her head.

‘Phryne!’ Jack called, making his head pound. His eyes were having trouble focusing. He heard Phryne’s questioning whisper in the dark.

‘Phryne!’ he called louder.

‘Jack?’ Phryne’s voice gained in volume.

‘We’ve been taken prisoner and we’re tied up alongside the road. They left us here,’ Clarice stated. ‘Can either of you move or loosen your bonds?’

‘No,’ they echoed, looking at each other, then at her.

Jack’s mind churned out of the aching blur. His nightmare had become reality. His heart began to pound, causing his head to hurt even more. He concentrated on slowing his breathing and quelled his rising panic. He was mortified of what may happen to Phryne, especially as she wasn’t acting her usual flippant self.

‘We need to get out of here. I don’t fancy being eaten by a wild animal or perishing from exposure. We must free the others if they’re still at the cabin. I wonder why they left us out here.’ Clarice mused as she slowly, painstakingly, grunted her way up to climb off the pole, using her bound hands and rope to hold her body in place as she gripped and pushed with her legs and heels. She jumped down, landing lightly. Bending down, she soon had her hands in front of her and was at work on freeing Jack.

‘If I hadn’t witnessed that with my own eyes, I would never have believed it possible,’ Jack admitted aloud.

‘A useful escape tip I learned as a POW in the war,’ Clarice was nonchalant, smiling. ‘There.’

She set to work on Phryne as Jack rubbed the feeling back in his wrists and tested his ability to stand. He helped Phryne to her feet, steadying her as she was a bit wobbly.

‘Are you all right?’ he whispered, his voice dripping with concern at her disheveled look.

‘I have to be,’ Phryne whispered back, thankful for Jack’s supporting arm. She was having trouble focusing and experiencing double vision, not to mention every movement caused her head to ache worse.

‘Can you lot make it back to the cabin?’ Jack and Phryne nodded, then winced. ‘I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s get moving.’

They followed the road and kept wary. None had a desire to be re-captured.

‘How far?’ Jack asked.

‘It was a short drive and we weren’t going very fast. Two point six miles is what I calculate,’ Clarice answered.

'Are you always this precise?' Jack asked, attempting to hide his surprise. Clarice nodded.

‘Will you be able to make it?’

‘We’ll do our best,’ Phryne answered, keeping a hand latched onto Jack’s arm. At Phryne’s answer, his concern for her well-being increased. She was truly injured and doing her best to cover it up. He kept a supporting arm about her waist lest she stumble and fall.

Clarice increased her distance from them as she quickened her pace, anxious to discover the fate of the others. Jack managed to keep Phryne from falling when she tripped over an object. 

‘Clarice, slow down,’ he whispered loudly into the night air. He’d lost sight of her silhouette against the starlit background. He could only hear their labored breathing and the breeze rustling the scrub brush. ‘Clarice?’

He heard crunching getting louder and tightened his grip on Phryne. Oh God, not a wild animal! He didn’t feel he had the strength or endurance to take on an animal that considered them dinner.

‘Detective? Miss Fisher? Are you coming?’ Clarice asked, her features barely discernible. Jack let out a slow breath.

‘Yes,’ they started moving again. ‘Stay in range.’

‘I can see the cabin up ahead. We’re at least three quarters of a mile away. I don’t know what they’ve done to the others or where Bert and Constable Collins are,’ she whispered, hoping her voice didn’t carry. They were down wind of the cabin, which would help.

‘We need to have a plan when we arrive,’ Jack began, trying to regain control of the situation.

‘Well, that depends.’

‘On?’

‘Whether or not anyone is left at the cabin for starters. Whether or not we get caught again. Whether or not we discover what happened to Bert and your constable. Whether or not they’ve stolen all the vehicles,’ Clarice shot back, her mind whirling.

‘What do you propose?’ It hurt Jack to think and he was concerned about how quiet Phryne had become. She’d been noticeably relying on his support as they continued.

‘I say we be as quiet and discreet as possible, especially now that we’re not armed. First, we’ll do a recce of the cabin and determine if anyone is still there. My gut instinct tells me they’re there and are being held as bait. Second, if my feeling is correct, we’ll have to locate all four men first. That was our mistake. We thought there were only two. After locating them, we’ll have to create a diversion and take them down. I think one at a time, as silently as possible, but if you’re ready to go head-on with all four, I’m game.’

‘Sounds like a plan,’ Phryne spoke up, grinning. 

‘You sure?’ Jack asked, concerned she was only putting on a brave face. 

‘I’m not about to miss out on all the fun!’ Phryne beamed her radiant smile and he caught the twinkle in her eyes from the starlight.

Jack smiled in return. His Phryne was indeed recovering. This was going to be an interesting night.

‘Right. I’ll run up ahead and report back shortly,’ Clarice made to leave. Jack caught her arm, pulling her back.

‘No, I’ll go. You two stay put-‘ Jack ordered and both women gaped at him.

‘I’ll do no such thing Detective! I have the distinct advantage of having excellent night vision. See for yourselves,’ Clarice looked squarely at Jack and then slowly turned her face to reflect the starlight off her strange-looking, almost-glowing eyes. ‘I’m genetically predisposed to work in the dark. Be back soon.’ 

Clarice slipped out of Jack’s startled grasp and silently ran toward the cabin. Jack and Phryne exchanged looks of sheer astonishment.

‘How’s your head?’

‘Better now, thanks. And yours?’

‘I’ll be fine,’ he answered, still thinking about the remarkable red-headed girl with acrobatic skills who could see in the dark. When they got this case wrapped up, he was going to practice escaping being tied to a pole – never know, may come in handy someday.

Both shrank into the scrub when they heard faint scuffling noises draw nearer. When they saw it was Clarice, they both let out a breath they’d been holding.

‘Detectives! They’re still at the cabin. Two men are on the veranda, another at the front door and the fourth is inside, guarding the girls and Cec.’ Clarice reported in a whisper.

‘Jack and I can disable the men on the veranda while you can take out the one at the front door. It has to be dead silent,’ Phryne stated and Clarice nodded. Jack opened his mouth to protest and quickly shut it seeing the determination from both capable women.

‘What about the fourth who’s inside?’

‘I’ll slip inside from the roof top and create a diversion. You two can apprehend him and we’ll set the others free,’ Clarice said, looking at Jack for an argument. He nodded and they quietly made their way to the cabin.

Taking out the men went smoothly, almost too smoothly for Clarice’ liking. She walloped the man with a large rock and quickly tied him up. She was inside without a sound, observing from the bedroom loft.

As before, Jane, Dot and Cec were sitting on the furniture, hands presumably tied behind their backs. Too all pretenses, looking as though they were having a nice chat. Except the fourth man had a gun standing nearby, glancing out to the veranda, where two others stood, slightly in shadow. Clarice wasn’t sure if the two were the gun men or Phryne and the Detective. Were they not able to knock them out? Inwardly she began to panic. 

Until the gun man moved to the veranda, motioning to the others to come closer to the door. Here was her chance and she sprang silently down the stairs, launching herself at the man, knocking him to the ground, his gun went flying. They struggled as he fought to retrieve the gun. She heard the door open, saw Phryne pick up the gun and heard Jack’s deep voice as he joined in keeping the man pinned to the ground.

He quickly cuffed the man, hauling him to his feet, while Clarice set Cec free and he in turn freed the girls. Clarice and Phryne helped Jack apprehend the other three.

‘Where are the others?’ Phryne asked the fourth gun man, concerned about Collins and Bert. 

‘The copper and the taxi driver? Sheesh. They was down a gully where we left ‘em. Probably dead by now.’ Dot gasped and tears immediately sprung in her eyes. Jane hugged Dot.

‘What direction?’ Clarice asked in her coldest voice. He motioned with his head.

‘Go, I’ll make sure they stay put,’ Cec stated.

Clarice, Jack and Phryne ran out into the night.


	34. The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert and Hugh had been ambushed, tossed off a cliff side and left for dead. Do they stand a chance of being rescued?

‘Come on!’ Clarice called, several yards ahead and gaining. Phryne caught her foot and landed on her knees. Jack stopped, torn between the two. Phryne nodded to him.

‘I’ll bring the car and catch you up!’ 

Jack sprinted to catch up to Clarice who seemed to run like a gazelle. 

‘Do you know where you are leading us?’

‘There aren’t many gullies around here and only one in the direction he motioned. If he was telling the truth. Come on, hurry!’ Clarice urged and sped up again. Jack managed to keep on her heels. He heard the motor car in the rear and saw the headlights. At least Phryne was bringing up the rear.

‘Down this way. We need to be careful,’ and Clarice began calling out for Collins and Bert as she carefully picked her way amongst the boulders and outcroppings, heading downward. Jack stopped, realizing that if Collins and Bert were in trouble, they’d need rope to haul them out. He climbed back up and flagged Phryne down with his torch.

Luckily Phryne had a first-rate mind and tossed in the satchel containing the rope and climbing paraphernalia when she returned for the police car.

‘Good thinking Miss Fisher,’ Jack complimented her. ‘How’s the leg?’

‘It’ll be fine, Jack,’ she replied as they began pulling out the ropes and setting up for a climb. They heard Clarice’ voice echo from below.

‘I found them! They’re here and alive! Down here!’ they saw light flash from below.

Jack looked at Phryne, who smiled cheekily. He grinned back.

‘Ready?’

‘Ready!’

They rappelled down and found where the two men were lying. Both had nasty cuts on their faces and their clothing was torn jaggedly in numerous places. 

‘Can you walk, Collins?’ Jack asked, concerned about his protégé’s well-being. Not to mention he felt responsible for the young lad and his fiancé would tear into him like a wild tigress if he was negligent regarding Collins’ safety.

‘I think so, sir,’ Collins replied, attempting to straighten up. Jack steadied him.

Clarice was attending Bert who was in worse condition. His leg was laying at an awkward angle and he cried out when she attempted to straighten it. She went over to Jack, pulled him aside.

‘I’m afraid his leg’s badly damaged, sir. He won’t be able to walk out of here on his own. Would there happen to be any sort of skis, poles or boards in the car that we could use for a makeshift litter?’ she whispered as quietly as possible, not wanting to let her fears be known to Bert. ‘I need to set and immobilize his leg before we begin to extract him. I need sticks and bandages or rope.’

Jack’s mind was racing. He looked at Phryne, who nodded and began to climb back up. Collins made to follow.

‘Are you sure you’re fit for a climb, Collins?’

‘As ready as I’ll ever be, sir,’ and began to climb unsteadily. 

‘I’ll be right with him if he needs help,’ Clarice put one foot on the rock wall and felt herself pulled back.

‘I’ll look after Collins. Stay with Bert – he needs a doctor,’ Jack stated and began hoisting himself up the wall. Clarice kicked the wall in frustration before heading to where Bert lie.

‘Gets on your nerves, doesn’t he Sheila?’ Bert grinned, trying to make light of his situation.

‘You said it, Bert!’ Clarice smiled. ‘We’re going to get you out of here but I’m afraid the worst is yet to come. I will need to set that leg and it’s going to be the worst pain you’ll ever feel. I’m really sorry to have to hurt you.’

Bert’s eyes widened as the impending horror loomed ahead for him.

‘You need to work on your bedside manners, doc!’ 

‘What happened? How did you end up down here?’ Clarice changed the subject.

‘We was tricked, that we was! Buggers set up a road block, came at us from the side, pulled us out of the car and began hammering us before we knew what hit. They dragged us to the side and threw us. We rolled and fell down here. Lucky for us, we stopped on this outcropping before the big drop off or we’d be dead by now.’

Bert certainly had a way of thinking, Clarice mused. She wouldn’t consider any of their situation lucky, but after surviving the war to end all wars, a soldier sees luck where they can.

Jack returned with extra rope, a long board, sticks and strips of cloth. Clarice showed Jack where to hold his hands so she could set the leg. 

‘What’s that for?’ Bert asked, as she was about to have him bite down onto a stick.

‘You’ll find out soon enough,’ she replied and plopped it in his mouth. Jack winced, he knew what was coming from his service in the war. ‘On the count of three. Ready? One, two-‘ snap. Bert howled in excruciating pain and passed out.

‘Quick, we need to bind up his leg and then get him on the board,’ Clarice was all business as she deftly wrapped Bert’s leg with the bandages and sticks. They hefted him onto the board and secured him with the rope.

Dawn was beginning to break across the horizon so it made it a bit easier to see what they were doing. Jack looked up the cliffside and had his doubts about being able to drag an unconscious man up. He was surprised at Clarice’ calmness and matter-of-fact problem solving.

‘Detective, I need you up front to help haul him whilst I push from behind. It’s going to be slow-going but I can see no other way,’ she explained. Jack nodded his head and they began their slow, careful ascent. Phryne scampered down to meet them. She crawled down by Clarice so when one climbed up, the other could push and then hold.

They were dripping with exhaustion when they crested the top. Mercifully, Bert remained unconscious during the ordeal and they managed to lift him into the back seat.

‘Collins, what happened to the taxi you were in?’ Jack asked as they began to drive back to the cabin.

‘I’m not certain, sir.’

‘Let’s hope they hid it. I’d hate to think it was lying at the bottom of those cliffs,’ Phryne stated. She had given the taxi drivers a beautiful brand new car when they first met. 

They arrived back at the cabin and learned that indeed the criminals had taken the taxi and hidden it in a thicket, to Phryne’s relief. They quickly packed up and headed back to Melbourne. 

Clarice, Jack and Bert rode with Cec in the taxi while Hugh drove the police motor car with the four criminals and Phryne brought up the rear with the girls. Bert was taken straight to the hospital. Jack helped carry Bert in to an empty cot. Clarice wanted to remain with her patient at the hospital. Jack’s hackles raised in objection. He firmly clasped her shoulder and pulled her to a far corner of the room.

‘Bert is my patient and it’s my job to look after him!’

‘You’ve done a marvelous job. Doctor MacMillan, will take over for you. I need you safe until this trial is over,’ Jack spoke through a clenched jaw. He was irritated again. Why couldn’t this girl do as he said? Doctor MacMillan wisely hung in the back, observing the battle.

‘That’s what you said and look what happened at the cabin!’ Clarice’ words cut through him like a dagger. 

‘That’s it!’ His lips were pursed as he bodily hefted her over his shoulders as though a sack of grain. He carried her through the halls and out the front door to the Hispano, her cries ignored and struggles impervious to his gorilla-like grip. 

Phryne, seeing the duo heading to her car, started the engine. She bit back a giggle. She knew Jack wasn’t going to let go of his charge.   
They slid in. Jack firmly clamped a hand on the girl’s mouth to stem her objections.

‘Take us home, Miss Fisher,’ Jack stated. Phryne put the car in gear. She smiled inwardly at Jack considering her place as ‘home.’


	35. Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack becomes fed up with Clarice' protests while being under his protection.

They arrived at her home as the day broke. Dot and Jane fled up stairs to bed, both exhausted. Phryne held open the door for Jack as he carried an uncooperative Clarice to the house. She couldn’t help smiling as she saw herself in her younger years, so much like this spit fire. 

Jack took the girl to her guest room and hand-cuffed her to the sturdy bed post, leaving her there. Her shouts were muffled as he slammed the door, joining Mr. Butler and Phryne in the kitchen.

‘What did you DO to her?’ Phryne asked as she handed him a strong coffee and some toast.

‘I handcuffed her to the bed post.’ Jack flatly stated, sipping his coffee.

‘Isn’t that a bit harsh?’ Phryne was slightly aghast. She genuinely felt for the girl. Jack shrugged. His suit was dirty, rumpled, his hair was ruffled, he was exhausted and not in the mood for objections.

‘You tell me. She won’t stay put and safe. We need her alive to stand trial,’ Jack replied. ‘It’s either the bed post or lock her in jail.’

‘Will she stand trial? She may not, just to spite you.’

‘We’re doing all this to help her – to prevent this brute from being let free – and she may not stand trial because I locked her up for her own good?’ Jack exploded and slammed his fist on the table.

No one moved or said a word. Jack ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and sat back down. The tension in the air loosened.

‘I’m sorry. Some days I wonder why I put the lives of my constables and myself on the line for such ungrateful women!’

‘Jack, she’s been traumatized. She acted out of sheer terror, not rebellion. And then you stopped her from doing her job at the hospital. Are you sure she’s the only one being unreasonable? Mr. Tanner and his accomplices are now back in custody, surely there’s no danger for her?’ Phryne asked. 

Jack rubbed his temples and got up from the table.

‘I don’t know what to think. I need some sleep as do you. We’ll discuss this later,’ he strode to the guest room where he usually stayed. As he entered the hall, he heard Clarice’s muffled sobs. His heart softened. He hated it when women cried. It was his fault, he grudgingly admitted. He opened the door.

She was kneeling at the edge of the bed, her head resting on the covers. She held her free hand to her face, wiping tears. Jack crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, her eyes full of sadness. 

‘Clarice, I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do to protect you. I just want to keep you from harm,’ Jack whispered. He handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes. 

‘You could have left me at the hospital to look after Bert. Surely I’m no longer in danger,’ Clarice stated.

‘I don’t know that and until the trial, I need you kept safe. Please try and understand that. I’m doing this for your own safety,’ Jack’s voice soothed.

‘I want to be free, Detective. Free of fear. Free to live and work as I choose,’ Clarice cried. ‘I’m tired of being hunted and kept a prisoner. So tired.’

‘When this trial is over, you will be free to go,’ Jack stated. ‘I promise.’ He smiled at her, trying to let her know he’s not the monster she made of him. He rose and helped her to sit on the bed.

‘Come, get some sleep.’ He gasped when he spied her cuffed wrist – bruised, beginning to turn blue. He went to the bathroom, returning with some gauze and quickly wrapped it around where the cuff had dug deeply into the skin.

‘You’re coming with me,’ he stated as he unlatched the cuff on the bed post and deftly cuffed her other hand behind her back. Clarice turned ashen white and was too weak to protest. He led her to the front door where Phryne met them.

‘I changed my mind. I’m taking her to the station,’ he firmly told Phryne who spied the bandaged wrist. She nodded and went to check the status of her satin sheets, hoping there wasn't too much of a bloody mess.

Collins met the couple in the reception area, surprised to see the girl in handcuffs. He grimaced at the sight of the gauze. He knew better than to confront his superior but made a mental note to contact Dot for healing salves.

‘I’m locking Miss Tanner up for her own good,’ Jack stated as he escorted Clarice to one of the holding cells. He knew he was way out of line and had no grounds for holding her – might even get reprimanded for it. He was beyond caring. He certainly wasn’t paid enough for his troubles.

He walked Clarice to her cell, surprised the girl hadn’t uttered a word of protest. He expected a fight, not acquiescence. 

‘Your gun, Doctor Tanner, please?’

‘Please don’t do this, Detective,’ Clarice eyes widened into pleading. Jack’s eyes darkened.

‘I won’t ask twice,’ he flatly stated.

‘I don’t have it on me,’ she lied, staring at the floor, still cuffed.

‘I know you’re armed and I will search you myself.’ Jack growled. He would carry through with his threat if needed. Clarice realized that after making eye contact. She turned even more white.

‘In my back holster,’ she whispered. She complied as Jack removed it. He didn’t bat an eye re-tucking her shirt into her waist band.

‘Dagger?’ He recalled she had one. She’d pulled it on him the first night they’d met. 

‘Right boot.’ He pulled it out, noting the jeweled handle, similar to Phryne’s of which he’d turned a blind eye.

‘How long am I to remain locked up here?’ Clarice asked, tears welling up again.

‘Until the trial,’ Jack grinned.

‘How long until that occurs?’

‘I don’t know. Could be a few weeks.’ His grin changed to an expression of concern as she fainted dead and he caught her before she smacked the ground. He set her on the bench, removed the cuffs, made her as comfortable as possible, and left her. 

He went in search of coffee and got to work. Too late to try and sleep. He dove into a pile of paperwork. He was soon called away to another crime scene. The station was quiet.

Clarice was keenly aware there was only a junior attendant on staff and silently crept to the cell door. In seconds, she freed herself using her hair pin. She chuckled to herself that men didn’t realize how handy several seemingly-innocent items women wore could be used for other purposes.

Instead of attempting to slip past the guard, she went out the window from Jack’s office, after retrieving her gun and dagger from his desk drawer. She guessed that he hadn’t properly recorded her items since she was being held for no reason.

Before her feet hit the pavement, Clarice felt herself bodily lifted over powerful shoulders.


	36. Traumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice, being handcuffed and locked in a cell, becomes a sitting target for her escaped fiancé. Will Jack and Hugh get there in time?

Jack’s powerful shoulders. He clamped her tightly to him as he marched her straight back to the cell. She meekly handed over her implements, disappointed in herself for getting caught escaping. They didn’t speak. No words were needed for the animosity emanating from both sides. Clarice’ mind raced as Jack locked her inside, this time without her hair pin – he made sure of that.

Sudden inspiration came to her when she heard Collins came to bring her dinner. The cell was empty.

‘Inspector, sir!’ Hugh shouted, bewildered, standing in the middle of the empty cell. Jack rushed in.

‘How the hell did she escape?’ He was furious. But not furious enough to look up at the ceiling above the cell door. Where Clarice pressed herself up between the narrow walls above the door and deftly leapt down. Jack caught the movement in the corner of his eye, sprang from the cell, leaped across the room, caught Clarice in a flying tackle, and brought them both to the floor. 

Clarice struggled wildly, screaming, to no avail. Jack weighed her down and with Collins help, they escorted her back to the cell. Jack swiftly cuffed Clarice to the bed frame, slamming the cell door.

‘No! Detective, please, you can’t do this!’ Clarice’ shrieks faded as Jack and Collins returned upstairs. Her voice was still audible but muffled to Jack’s satisfaction. He’d had enough of her protests! 

Collins paled. In all his years, even the few he spent as a constable, he’d never seen his Superior treat a woman, a Lady, this roughly. He was shocked at the handcuffs but wisely kept his thoughts to himself. He knew Jack never did anything without a good reason and he was sure one existed, even if it escaped him.

As Jack and Collins were sharing a late dinner sent over from the Fisher household, Clarice’ screams became piercing. They heard a gunshot, then more screams. They raced to the cells. Clarice was shrieking in terror, pulling hard on the handcuff, dragging the heavy bed as she attempted to take cover. Aiden, standing at her cell with a gun, was aiming for another shot.  
Jack raised his gun, aiming at the man’s head.

‘Put it down! Put the gun down NOW!’ he shouted. His mind whirled in a frenzy. He saw the wall near Clarice had blood splattered on it. Had she been shot? A sinking dread hit his stomach. It was his fault. She begged him not to leave her cuffed in the cell and he ignored her cries. He felt sick.

Aiden smiled and pulled the trigger. Clarice screamed louder, jumping sideways as much as the bed allowed her before collapsing. Collins knocked the gun from Aiden’s hand and quickly tackled him, cuffing him, leading him away.

‘Collins! Leave the cuffs on him, see that he’s secured and post a guard at his cell!’ Jack yelled as he opened the cell door. Collins ‘yes, sir,’ never registered in Jack’s brain as he raced to the fallen girl.

Jack knelt down, felt for a pulse and found one. He reached up and uncuffed her bloodied, mangled wrist. She moaned.

‘Clarice,’ he quickly examined her for gunshot wounds, finding none. ‘Can you hear me, Clarice?’ She moaned again, louder this time. Jack gathered her in his arms, holding her close. His heart was still pounding, the adrenaline would take time to dissipate. Her eyes fluttered open.

‘Is he?’ she asked, gasping as she realized where they were. Her eyes widened in fear. She was quivering.

‘He will not hurt you again,’ Jack whispered, brushing her hair back from her face. She didn’t flinch at his movement or touch. 

‘Please don’t leave me here, Detective.’ Jack’s heart melted at the depths of sadness in the girl’s eyes. 

‘I won’t,’ he stated as his mind searched as to where he would take her. Only one thought entered his mind. He grinned ever so slightly. ‘You’re coming with me.’ He stood up with her in his arms, carrying her upstairs. As they passed the reception area, Collins took the couple in stride.

‘Good night sir, Miss Tanner,’ he called. Jack nodded and Clarice raised a hand in a slight wave before succumbing to oblivion once again. She really needed to get some decent rest, Jack thought as he nestled her in his car.

She came to as he settled her on his chaise lounge in the parlour of his home. He grinned inwardly that not even Phryne had ever graced these walls with her French perfume and lovely presence. Clarice’ eyes queried his as to where they were.

‘My home, Miss Tanner,’ Jack softly answered, placing his overcoat atop her. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Very tired and weak, Detective,’ she answered truthfully. She glanced at her wrist. Jack’s gaze followed hers, his eyes widening.

‘Can I trust you to remain here while I ready the bandages?’ Clarice nodded. Jack raised his eyebrow. Clarice’ lips upturned and her eyes brightened.

‘Yes, Detective,’ Clarice smiled. ‘I will remain here.’ If anything, she did not want him to handcuff her ever again! Jack nodded.

‘Good. I’ll return shortly.’ He rose and Clarice could hear sounds emanating supposedly from the kitchen. It wasn’t long before he was back at her side with a tray containing a teapot, tea cups, a bowl of steaming water, scissors and strips of cloth. Clarice winced as he cleaned her wrist as gently as possible. 

She thought of offering to do it but after seeing the determined look in his eyes, she accepted his ministrations. It was obvious he was trying to undo the harm he had inadvertently caused her. He really was a very, caring man. 

Why Miss Fisher couldn’t see the depths of this man’s soul was beyond her. It was a shame that neither of them would readily admit their deep love for the other although Clarice suspected there was much more beneath the surface. She sensed both had been deeply hurt and were protecting themselves. But to the point of heartache and misery? She could read both of their eyes, see the profound love yet neither budged in the direction of a relationship. Clarice decided it was better not to think about it.

Jack finished securing the knot in the bandage, blinking back tears. He had never meant to harm this girl in any way. If he had minutely suspected her fears would come to fruition, he would never have locked her in the cell, let alone cuffed her so she was a fixed target! He was ashamed of his decision. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Clarice staring at him, drinking in his thoughts. This girl could read him, even better than Phryne, and that scared him. 

He felt her hand gently tracing his jaw line. How did she know this simple gesture soothed him? He looked down, surprised that he was holding her hand, didn’t recall doing so. Her hand was small and fit neatly into his. 

‘I’m very sorry,’ Jack whispered, the tears threatening to fall. He felt her fingers at his lips, silencing him. 

‘Shh. I’m all right, Detective,’ Clarice said. Jack gave her a look.

‘I’m not a doctor, Miss Tanner, but you’re far from all right if the ashen pallor of your cheeks and incessant trembling are anything to go by. I’d say you are in mild shock,’ Jack quietly stated. ‘Your hands are ice cold.’

He handed her a cup of tea, taking one for himself.

‘Here, drink up. It’ll help.’ Clarice quickly downed the hot liquid, enjoying the warmth. She shivered. It really was quite cool in the room. Jack set to work getting a roaring fire going in the fireplace. He sat back on the lounge, close to Clarice, and set her empty cup back on the tray. The poor girl was still shivering. He touched her cheek, it was ice cold. He peeled away part of his overcoat, her arm was stone cold. He retrieved a warm blanket and laid it atop her form.

‘Come here,’ he whispered, as he settled himself upon the lounge and pulled her half atop him, draping the overcoat and blanket over her in an attempt to warm her. Jack gently rubbed her arms and back, working to restore circulation. Clarice lay quietly, succumbed to his ministrations. The room soon warmed up and both fell asleep snugly wrapped in the other’s arms.

‘Detective! Detective, wake up! You’re dreaming-‘ Clarice words were cut short as Jack’s mouth enveloped her in a passionate kiss. Clarice’ attempts to disengage were met with fierce resistance. The more she struggled the stronger he held her, bruising her arms and lips. At length, Clarice submitted but refused to engage, hoping he would soon wake. Jack’s hands roamed her body, massaging, kneading. His lips left her mouth to trail down her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what would happen if Jack unwittingly acted out one of his many dreams while deep in slumber...


	37. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having lost control with Clarice, Jack makes amends which will only break his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter! This took off on a tangent to explore Jack's emotions and what course of action he would take - perform his duty or follow his heart? 
> 
> Hang in to the end and all will be well in the Phrack-Universe!!!

‘Detective!’

‘Phryne, love,’ he was back kissing her again. Clarice froze at hearing Phryne’s name and began trembling all over. Her heart hammered in her chest. He was going to make love to her – correction, Phryne – using her body and she was powerless to stop him! Clarice fainted.

Only to awake to Jack finishing inside of her. She felt sick. This could not have happened! Jack fell into a deep sleep, holding Clarice in a tight embrace. Slowly and carefully, Clarice worked herself off the lounge and made her way to the bathroom, drawing a bath for herself. 

As she sank into the hot water, she succumbed and let the tears fall. She muffled her cries into a towel for fear of waking the man who had unknowingly taken her virginity. What if I conceived? Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she barely made it to the water closet in time to throw up. No! This can’t be happening! She toweled herself off, wrapped Jack’s robe about her and quickly washed her clothing, setting them out to dry. She then rummaged in Jack’s room and found a shirt to wear. She managed to fall asleep in Jack’s bed after another round of crying.

Several hours later, with the sunlight brightly streaming into the parlour, Jack’s eyelids fluttered open. He felt very refreshed and for a moment, didn’t know where he was. A quick glance told him he was back at his own house, on his lounge in his parlour. He saw the tray of tea cups, the now-cold bowl of bloodied water and bandage wrappings. Where was Clarice?

He sat up, whipping his overcoat back and noticed his pants were undone, soiled, and a bit bloody. His heart dropped to the floor before hammering in his chest. Had he? Did they? Stark panic hit him hard. He refastened his trousers and raced through the house.

‘Clarice? Miss Tanner?’ he shouted. He ran into his bedroom and noticed a form in the bed. ‘Clarice?’ The form slightly stirred and moaned. He peeled back the covers to reveal a very pale Clarice. She shrank from him, her eyes widened in fear.

‘What happened?’ he softly asked as he sat at the edge of the bed. Part of him didn’t want to know. Clarice burst into tears, curling into the fetal position. ‘Please, tell me what happened?’ Clarice composed herself.

‘As if you don’t already know,’ she choked. Her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen.

‘What did I do?’

‘You really can’t remember?’

‘No,’ Jack shook his head. His eyes implored her to tell him.

‘You made love,’ she managed. Clarice could feel Jack’s heart beat quicken. She saw the drained color in his face, the deep sorrow and concern in his eyes. She knew he felt terrible for having hurt her in the most excruciating way.

‘Oh God,’ Jack whispered. ‘I’m so sorry. I never meant anything to happen to you.’

‘I know,’ she whispered back. ‘You were dreaming. I couldn’t wake you. I tried. The more I tried, the more insistent you became.’

Jack felt sick to his stomach. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘You’re a powerful man, Detective. I don’t think you know your own strength.’

He dreaded news of further harm he inadvertently caused this girl yet he had to know.

‘What do you mean?’ Clarice bared one arm, the bruises were dark purple to black. Jack gasped, looking in her eyes. ‘I caused these?’ Clarice tearfully nodded, putting her arm back in his shirt. They locked eyes. Jack’s became a smoky grey-blue, soft and brimming with hurt. Clarice’ green eyes contained gold flecks with tinges of brown and azure. 

Jack’s mind reeled. He vaguely recalled a distant feeling of a fleeting dream, one of sensations rather than words or action. He had no idea he’d acted out his dream on this timid, defenseless girl. He was deeply ashamed of himself, of losing control. 

‘Clarice, I know I can never undo the harm I caused you. Can you ever forgive me?’ Clarice reached up and traced the outline of his jaw. Her touch was tender.

‘I already have, Detective,’ she smiled through tears. He would not be able to forgive himself, probably hated himself and would for a very long time, she thought. Jack exhaled a long pent-up breath. He took her hand in his, holding it gently, tracing the back of it, staring at their hands entwined, still disbelieving their bodies had been so entwined a few hours ago.

‘There is only one course of action that lies ahead for us.’ It was a statement, whispered. Jack’s eyes became intense and his face hardened as he met Clarice’ questioning gaze. Clarice knew exactly what he was about to say, held her breath, willing her heart to calm down. ‘We will marry.’

It was not a proposal that Clarice would have expected from any man. It was the Detective’s solution to a disturbing problem. He had made a grave mistake, owned up to it and would do everything to make it right. 

‘We will fill out the forms at the Magistrate and be married before the next full moon.’ Jack rose, a clear course of action now lay ahead of him. ‘Excuse me.' He kissed the back of her hand and softly closed the door behind him. He made his way to the bathroom to bathe and don a fresh set of clothes.

Clarice fell back against the pillows. This cannot be happening! Worse, she felt different somehow. Not being able to explain it, she glanced at her flat stomach. Oh please, let me not have conceived!

Jack sagged against the closed bathroom door, resting his head in his hands. He pressed his mouth to his fist to quell a scream and wiped away tears that flowed unbidden. He’d made a terrible error. He was deeply in love with Phryne and yet, he’d deflowered the innocent girl entrusted to him for safe keeping. Against her will, to add insult to injury. What kind of man was he? Monster floated in the dark recesses of his brain. He would own up to his mistake, he would marry the girl, do everything in his power to make it right between them and he would love her. 

He would let Phryne become a distant memory and pour himself into his new wife. Maybe they would have children, something he yearned for. At length, Jack rose, bathed and dressed for the day. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he still felt dirty. He checked in on Clarice who was sitting up in his bed. Soon to be their bed, he reminded himself. His heart sank to his feet. It’s not that he didn’t like the girl although she infuriated him more than anyone else in his acquaintance. He admired her for her intelligence and multiple talents. Maybe he could grow to truly love her.

He hesitated at the doorway, feeling awkward. Clarice' lips turned up at the corners upon seeing him. That lifted his spirits. A little. 

‘I’m afraid I have nothing to wear, Detective. My clothes are still quite damp.’ At his questioning eyebrow she answered, ‘I washed them while you were still sleeping.’ Jack nodded and looked at his shoes.

‘I’ll ring Miss Fisher and retrieve your things,’ he nodded and was gone, almost running to his car. He managed to break every speed limit en route to the familiar house at 221B. A sinking pit hit his stomach. He would have to forego those late night nightcaps he’d readily come to enjoy. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to continue being a Detective Inspector in Melbourne, come to think of it. Crossing paths with Phryne would be too painful. With a heavy heart, he knocked at the door.

‘Jack! What a lovely surprise,’ Phryne’s smiling face greeted him, lifting and sinking his spirits at the same time. ‘You look quite ill. Please, come in, sit down.’ 

Phryne led Jack to the chaise lounge and darted out, calling for Mr. Butler. A drink was thrust into his hand, it smelled warm and good. He downed it in one gulp. Phryne attentively sat next to him, concern etched in her beautiful face. 

‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ Jack stared at his hands. The hands that had held a struggling, innocent girl down while he took advantage of her, stifling her cries with his mouth. A wave of nausea rushed through him. He turned ashen white. Phryne saw his eyes. Haunted, terrorized, and riddled with guilt. And the shame. Something terrible happened and he blamed himself. ‘What can I do for you, Jack?’ 

Jack took a deep breath. He realized he’d forgotten to breathe. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to succumb to his emotions.

‘Clarice. I came to collect her things,’ he managed, barely above a whisper. He didn’t hear Phryne ask Mr. Butler and Dot to pack the girl’s belongings. Phryne closed the parlour doors behind her and curled back on the lounge, not quite touching him, but too close for his comfort.

‘Jack, what’s going on? What happened?’ Jack’s face morphed into one of extreme pain. His eyes filled with tears. He could not look at Phryne. He continually stared at his hands.

‘I’ve done something terrible.’ It was all he could say. Phryne willed her face to remain emotionless. She’d never witnessed Jack in such a state.

‘Tell me, please,’ she whispered. 

‘I wish I could.’ Phryne’s curiosity was piqued. In all her years of knowing the Inspector, she’d never known him to do something terrible, so terrible that he couldn’t even share it with her! 

‘Where’s Clarice?’ 

‘I cannot divulge her location.’

‘But she is all right?’ At that, Jack choked and sucked in a sob. A tear fell from each eye before he wiped them away.

‘I can’t say for certain, Phryne.’ Phryne knew something terrible indeed had transgressed if Jack was calling her by her Christian name!

‘Does she need a doctor? Medical attention? Can I help?’

‘I’m afraid we’re beyond even your help, Miss Fisher,’ Jack stated, composing himself. He heard commotion on the stairwell and rightly guessed that the girl’s belongings were ready for transport. There was a soft knock on the door.

‘Excuse me, Miss. Doctor Tanner’s items are ready as are the Inspector’s. Shall I have them packed in the car?’

‘Yes, thank you Mr. Butler,’ Phryne called before turning her questioning eyes to Jack. 

‘I must go,’ he rose, Phryne rising as well. She blocked the parlour doors with her petite frame. Jack towered over her. Sadness crossed his eyes as he gazed longingly into her bright blue-grey ones, hating himself for what had transpired. 

‘Jack, no, please, tell me what’s wrong. You can’t leave me hanging. I’ll die of curiosity!’

‘You’ll find out soon enough in the papers. Duty and Honor above all else, Miss Fisher.’ Jack lifted her aside, opened the doors and strode to the front hall, collecting his coat and hat. Phryne ran to his side, standing very close. He drank in her perfume. It would be a scent he would forever remember. 

‘Jack, wait!’

‘Duty and Honor. Good Day, Miss Fisher,’ Jack nodded and walked out the front door. Her front door. Her home, her life. It tore him to shreds.


	38. Duty and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes with a massive hangover that won't go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue Alert!!! I had tears while I wrote this... I do like a good tear-jerker now and then. Please don't hate me.

Phryne leaned against the closed front door, feeling deflated and dejected. And curious beyond belief! She would get to the bottom of this mystery or her name wasn’t the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective! 

Duty-bound, Jack drove to a jeweler’s instead of straight to his home. He choose a delicate ring, with a single, moderate diamond solitaire. He hoped Clarice would find it acceptable. He found no joy in the drive home. Would his home no longer be a haven as it once had been? Would he find excuses to work late into the night to avoid his husbandly duties as had been the case with Rosie? Yes, he fulfilled his duties as any man would but as their marriage dwindled, he accepted more new cases, took on enormous risks, gave his constables holidays off so he would be obliged to work late, thereby avoiding a cantankerous wife at home. When he received the divorce papers, he felt disgusted and overjoyed simultaneously. In the end, it was a relief to be free once again. 

He had dreamed of pursuing a relationship with Phryne. Now that dream was dead. Shattered. Could he face Clarice each evening? Could he be the husband he badly wanted to be in the beginning of his first marriage? The only person he could share his feelings and thoughts with was the one person’s company he could no longer bear to be around.

With a heavy heart, Jack carried the trunks to his home. Clarice soon joined him in unpacking, grateful to wear her clothes again. Mr. Butler and Dot proved again their value by sending along a large hamper of food. Jack rarely ate at home, preferring a sandwich at a local café or Mr. Butler’s divine meals when dining with Miss Fisher. His heart pained him. He would no longer be reveling in that luxury. He would have Collins return the hamper. He could not withstand another visit to the Fisher residence.

Jack and Clarice ate in silence, each lost in their thoughts. They cleaned up the kitchen. Clarice turned to leave the room, Jack stopped her by clasping her arm. Jack caught the stark fear in the girl’s eyes, saw that she fought not to shrink from his touch, and couldn’t mistake the slight tremble of her bottom lip. 

‘Clarice, uh, I-‘ he was lost for words, suddenly feeling very awkward. Clarice’ gaze softened and questioned, waiting for him to speak. ‘I’ve brought you something.’ Jack reached into his pocket, bringing out a tiny box. Clarice’ heart thudded and her pulse quickened. She gasped, her eyes widening in understanding.

‘Clarice Tanner, will you consent to be my lawful wife?’ Jack could barely choke the words out. He felt sick.

Clarice was numb. She couldn’t think, couldn’t move. She stared at the ring in the box. She saw the Detective’s jaw set firm. He was doing his duty. If she accepted, he would live a life of misery, pining away for his true love, whom he could never have if she agreed. If she denied him, he’d never get over hurting her, never allow himself happiness and still pine away for his lost love. God he was a miserable wretch! She clasped his hand gently.

‘Do you truly mean it?’ she whispered, not believing her question. She would prefer to turn him down. 

‘I do, Clarice, I truly mean it.’ Jack silently willed her to accept the ring from him, nearly thrust it into her hand. She took a step back.

‘Perhaps we should discuss this, Detective,’ Jack followed her to his parlour. Their parlour, he mentally corrected himself.

‘What is there to discuss?’

‘We’re not in love.’ Jack snorted. 

‘That didn’t seem to stop me from-‘ he couldn’t finish.

‘You deeply love someone else, Detective. You thought I was that person last night. Only a man driven by such heights of passion-‘ Clarice   
trailed off. ‘I don’t want to stand between you and the love of your life.’ She purposefully did not mention Miss Fisher’s name. They both knew he was in love with Phryne.

Clarice looked down, not able to meet Jack’s eyes. His eyes followed her gaze to her stomach. A brick landed in his stomach. He took both her hands in his. If she was carrying his child, he would will himself to love her.

‘It may not be just you, Clarice,’ Jack quietly stated. Clarice’ pupils dilated. 

‘And if it is just me?’

‘All the same. I vowed a long time ago that I would never have marital relations with a woman who wasn’t my wife. We must marry.’

‘Then I consent, Detective.’ Jack slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Clarice tried to smile, as did Jack. As the ring slid home on her finger, Jack felt a cord tighten around his neck. Neither could look the other in the eye.

‘This calls for a celebration,’ he lied, trying to lighten the gloomy mood. Clarice nodded, blinking back tears. They made their way to a nice restaurant that Jack would ordinarily never have frequented. He lived a simple life which included simple foods at simple, local cafes.

‘What are we celebrating, Detective?’ Clarice asked after the champagne set before them.

‘To us, to a married future, such as it will be,’ Jack stated. He raised his glass. Clarice clinked her water glass with his and took a sip.

‘No champagne?’ Jack asked, after three glasses slid down his throat. Clarice shook her head.

‘I don’t want to take any chances, Detective,’ she glanced down at her stomach. ‘I want this baby to have every chance at good health.’ 

‘Our baby,’ Jack smiled. 

‘Our baby,’ Clarice smiled, the smile reaching her eyes.

The champagne must pack a powerful wallop. Jack’s head was woozy but be began to relax and enjoy the company of the beautiful red-head who’d agreed to be his wife. 

He was going to be a father! The one deep-down, never shared with anyone, nor spoken aloud secret he’d harbored his adult life. He was elated at the thought of fatherhood. When Rosie conceived the first few times and each became a mis-carriage, it broke both their hearts. He believed it was the beginning of the end for them both. With nothing to cement them together, they drew apart rather than bonded when facing adversity. Jack drank another glass when dessert arrived. 

Clarice picked at hers.

‘You don’t like?’

‘It’s fine, Detective. I’m not very hungry right now. I’ll have it boxed up for later,’ Clarice nodded to the waiter who was hovering nearby, ready to carry out their bidding. Jack finished the bottle when the waiter arrived with Clarice’ box. They quickly took their leave, Clarice   
supporting Jack as he attempted to walk straight.

‘I’ll drive, Detective. You’re in no state.’ Jack didn’t argue as Clarice fished his keys from his pockets. He smiled, thinking that Phryne had done similar actions. Then he frowned. He must forget all about Phryne.

Jack awoke with a massive headache, alone in his bed, sunlight streaming through. What was he doing in HIS bed? He recalled crawling in to the guest bedroom just before he passed out. He groaned, cursing himself. Why did he drink an entire bottle of champagne? He thought he heard muffled sounds. He sat up. His stomach wasn’t sure of this new position. Then he heard the retching coming from the bathroom. He ran down the hall.

‘Clarice? Clarice?’ he burst into the bathroom just in time to see Clarice heave over the toilet bowl. He put his fist to his mouth to quell down a sudden dry heave. He walked over and crouched down beside her, draping an arm across her back. ‘Are you all right?’ She shook her head. She was crying, tears streaking down her face. Jack brought her a cold washcloth. ‘Here.’

Clarice nodded her thanks and wiped her face. Jack helped her to stand. She was shaking. He emptied the water closet before escorting her to bed.

‘Shall I call for the doctor? You seem quite ill,’ he offered. Clarice shook her head. He took her hands in his. They were ice cold. ‘I think I’d better.’

‘No please, don’t,’ she weakly called after him but he was already on the phone. Clarice lay back and burst into fresh tears. What had she consented to? She felt the bed sag as Jack sat on its edge.

‘Doctor MacMillan is on her way. She’ll be here shortly. Would you like some water?’ Clarice nodded, not bothering to wipe at her tears. She gratefully accepted the glass and sipped carefully.

Jack led Mac to his room, too late realizing he’d inadvertently given his address away to Phryne and that a girl was in his bed. One that he’d most likely gotten pregnant by actions he had no memory of! He let his concern for Clarice’ well-being take over. As he made to follow Mac, she whirled on him, raising a finger as he stood in the doorway.

‘Ah! Wait outside, Inspector. You could make yourself useful and brew some tea?’ It was not a question. Jack nodded. At least she didn’t outright suspect their relations.

‘Now, what seems to be the trouble, Clarice?’ Mac asked, keeping her face neutral as she took in the girl’s almost deathly pallor and tear-streaked face. Clarice burst into tears again, crying on Mac’s shoulder as she poured her heart out to the doctor. After Clarice calmed, with the help of a sedative, Mac examined her, noting the multiple bruises, swollen lips, taking into account what Jack had told her of the girl’s vomiting and little appetite. She let Clarice sleep, taking her leave quietly and made her way to the kitchen. A cup of tea was waiting for her.  
Mac sat opposite of the table, sipped her tea and stared at Jack’s eyes. 

‘What’s going on Jack? That girl has been assaulted multiple times in the last 24 hours or I’m not a doctor!’ Mac exploded. 

‘Multiple times?’ Jack’s head reeled. He wished he had made coffee instead of tea. He needed something strong to wake up his fuzzy brain. ‘Assaulted?’

‘Yes, assaulted. And more than once! Who did this?’ Mac was incensed that the Inspector could calmly sit across the table from her and take this in without batting an eye. It was obvious he was nursing a mother of a hangover. But that didn’t give him an excuse to neglect his duties as an officer of the law!

‘That information is confidential, I’m afraid,’ Jack managed to speak despite his pounding head and sudden revulsion. Multiple times? He really was a monster!

‘She’s most likely with child, although the symptoms are a tad early. However, I’ve known women to have them a few hours after conception. They were carrying twins or triplets, mind you, but they knew they’d conceived.’ Jack nodded. Twins? Triplets? His heart soared at the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get better, I promise!!!


	39. The Monster Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers he can be a complete monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it couldn't get any darker...

‘If Clarice doesn’t show signs of improvement in the next 24 hours, I need you to bring her to the hospital. Her life and the lives of her unborn children depend on you, Inspector,’ Mac stated, rising. Jack stood up, putting a hand to his forehead. Mac smiled. She reached into her bag and set a small vial on the table. ‘You may want to add a few drops of that to your tea, Inspector. It’ll help. I’ll see myself out.’ Mac walked out, forcing herself not to slam the door behind her. 

She was furious. Furious at the Inspector, furious at what he’d allowed to happen to Clarice. Mac didn’t have all the pieces to the puzzle, but she had a very good idea of the picture and it wasn’t pretty. She wasn’t sure how much she would share with Phryne either. Mac didn’t miss the engagement ring on the girl’s finger which hadn’t been there before. She changed the bandage of her mangled wrist, most likely caused from handcuffs. She couldn’t get Clarice to admit what happened, the girl’s lips were sealed. 

She’d bet her black bag that Clarice was engaged to the Inspector and that it was the Inspector’s child the girl was carrying. If anyone but the Inspector had ravished the girl, Jack would’ve turned Melbourne inside-out until the criminal was locked up. Since he hadn’t, Mac had a hunch that the Inspector, most likely in a drunken stupor, had done the black deed himself and was now trying to make amends. Amends that would break her best friend’s heart. 

Jack finished the tea and made himself some strong coffee, adding a few drops with no hope of his pounding head easing. He sat in the parlour, staring at newsprint unseen as he took in the doctor’s words. He’d ravished Clarice multiple times, not just once? No wonder she was so bruised and terrified of him. He was no better than the brute she escaped. His head pounded worse, served him right.

‘Would you like a cup of tea, Detective?’ Clarice’ voice softly asked from the hall where she stood? Jack noticed it was dark outside, had no idea how long he had been lost in his thoughts, turned to her, his face haunted. ‘I made tea, would you like some?’ Clarice wasn’t sure if he had heard her the first time. Jack nodded, her words finally sinking in. He rose, his joints stiff from being unused in hours.

They sat opposite each other at the table. Clarice sat in the very same spot Mac vacated after telling him he was most likely going to be a father. He gently clasped her hands in his.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know.’

Jack raised an eyebrow, not able to bring himself to ask the burning question.

‘Once the first night. Four times last night.’

‘Oh God,’ Jack buried his head in his hands. He was definitely a monster. Or had one that lurked inside. ‘I don’t remember any of it.’

‘You were quite inebriated, Detective,’ Clarice reminded him. Jack groaned.

‘Please don’t remind me,’ he begged. 

‘Is it always going to be like this between us?’ Clarice eyes implored him. He shook his head, causing more pain. He winced.

‘No.’ Jack silently swore off drinking. After he did unspeakable things to her while completely drunk, he couldn’t allow himself to consume any more alcohol. What if his actions resulted in a miscarriage? What if he harmed his own unborn child?

‘I will sleep in the guest room. I think you are quite accustomed to sleeping in your own bed, no matter what state you are in.’ Clarice rose from the table and crawled in to the guest bed. Jack followed her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

‘Please tell me what happened?’

‘You honestly don’t remember?’ Jack shook his head, staring at his hands. ‘I was asleep when you woke me by crawling in next to me. I stated that you were in the wrong bed and needed to return there. You disagreed and silenced any further protests.’ Clarice voice trailed off. She couldn’t speak, the tears streaming. Jack pulled her to him, cradling her head to his chest.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he whispered, nuzzling her hair. After she calmed, he tucked her in.

‘Can I get you anything?’ she shook her head. ‘You haven’t eaten today. I’ll bring you some food.’ Clarice blanched at the mention of food.

‘No thanks. I couldn’t eat. I have no appetite and feel nauseous.’

‘Tea, then,’ Jack rose and left the room. Clarice willed her roiling stomach to calm down. If she was facing this for nine months, she didn’t know how she’d survive. Jack returned with a tray and two teacups. Clarice took a tiny sip. Her stomach didn’t flinch.

‘It’s ginger – to help ease your stomach.’

‘Thank you, Detective,’ Clarice gave him a tiny smile, taking another sip. She set her half empty cup on the tray. Jack took her hand in his.

‘Tomorrow we shall go to the magistrates and apply for a marriage license.’ 

Clarice nodded at Jack’s words. ‘Until tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Detective.’

Jack kissed her forehead and took his leave, returning to the parlour to sort out his thoughts.


	40. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne discovers fatherhood suits Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last chapter along this tangent and then we'll get back to Jack and Phryne - bear with me!!! 
> 
> I really like exploring emotions... :-)

Phryne joined Dot and Mr. Butler in the kitchen, helping herself to tea, scones and a section of the paper. Dot’s eyes widened and she tried to think of something, anything, to get her employer to relinquish it. Nothing came readily to mind. Phryne gasped, setting her cup down.

‘Have you read this?’ she stated, her eyes wide in disbelief. Dot shook her head, hoping it was convincing. ‘The Inspector is engaged!’  
Dot’s face remained impassive. ‘To whom, Miss?’ she asked as innocently as possible.

‘Doctor Clarice Tanner. They’re to be married within the month!’ Phryne rose from the table, closed the doors to the parlour and plopped onto the lounge.

So that was why Jack no longer stopped by for his usual nightcap and had been avoiding her with great success. Not even Hugh would drop a hint as to his whereabouts, despite Dot’s best efforts. 

Phryne’s stomach felt as though she had lead for breakfast. She tried to tell her brain and her heart that if Jack would find happiness and solace in this red-headed doctor, then she’d be happy for him. But she was miserable. Why, oh why could she not have committed herself to him? Now he was lost to her, forever. She found heartache like none other. 

&&&

A month passed by and they were married. A very small affair at the magistrates. The only difference being that Clarice would now share Jack’s bed as her own.

‘I can remain in the guest room, if that would better suit you, Detective,’ Clarice stated as Jack began helping her move her things to his, their, room.

‘I wouldn’t dream of it, dear wife. Your mine now, you shall be by my side,’ he answered matter-of-factly. Clarice didn’t bother any further words on the matter from the look he gave her.

As promised, he fulfilled his side of the marriage, performing his husbandly duties and providing a comfortable home for the both of them. To all pretenses, they appeared to be the perfect couple. Only they weren’t in love. There was no passion, no heat of desire between them. Only Clarice’ growing stomach. She had obviously conceived. 

Jack was elated when he realized he would at long last become a father. He enjoyed wrapping his hands on the growing mound, kissing Clarice’ belly, talking to the child within which set Clarice into fits of giggles. She would never have expected this powerful man to lose himself in such a way. She knew he would make a splendid father.

Clarice grew enormous. It didn’t stop Jack from growing to love her, changing body and all. He enjoyed coming home to deliciously cooked meals and quiet conversation. Clarice made a wonderful wife. Cooking his favorite meals, sending him off to work with a hamper of food, smiling, and greeting him with a kiss when he returned. He easily discussed points of his cases with her, something he thought he couldn’t do without Phryne. In Clarice, he found companionship, intelligence and a sounding board. 

‘I hate to break it to you, but not only are you going to be a father, Inspector, you’re going to be a father three times over!’ Mac announced at Clarice’ six month checkup. Jack’s face contorted from disbelief to sheer joy. He smiled his endearing lop-sided smile that melted Clarice’ heart. They clasped hands, their faces beaming.

‘Now, young mother-to-be, you’ll need a lot of rest. You’ll want to hire a cook and maid for these last few months. Triplets rarely are carried full term and the longer you carry, the better their chances of survival. It all depends on you, Doctor Tanner!’

‘What do you mean, doctor?’ Fear gripped Jack’s heart. Mac surely could not have been talking about his babies dying?

‘I advise complete bed rest for the remainder of Clarice’ pregnancy. There are three children growing rapidly and the human body will only accept so much stress before it decides to abort. Listen to me, Inspector. If you want your children to improve their chances of seeing their first birthdays, Clarice must be bed-ridden. I will check on her each week and see how she’s progressing,’ Mac stated in her no-nonsense, I’m-the-doctor voice. Jack nodded. They would comply. He glanced at his wife’s pale face, saw the fear in her eyes. 

‘We will do as you advise, doctor,’ Jack spoke for the both of them. Clarice nodded, trying not to panic. Triplets? No wonder she was as large as an elephant! No wonder she’d had such violent morning sickness for so long. Jack helped settle her in a wheelchair brought in by a nurse. He wheeled his lovely bride to their car, carried her to bed and tucked her in. He then set about hiring a maid and cook, something he never would have considered before.

Jack awakened in the middle of the night to Clarice’ screams. She was contorted in pain, sweating heavily. She’d made it to eight months. It was time! Jack quickly placed a call to Doctor MacMillan before bringing stacks of towels to the bedroom and setting water to boil. Jack paced the kitchen for hours, wringing his hands as he listened to his wife’s screams. He felt sick to his stomach. What had he done to this poor girl? She was undergoing torture all because of him. He’d dozed off at the table and was awakened by a new noise. That of a new born baby, trying its lungs out for the very first time. Jack leapt up, going to the bedroom door where he’d been banned when Mac arrived.  
The door flew open and a tiny infant wrapped snugly in a blanket was thrust at him. Mac rushed back to where Clarice lay on the bed, moaning.

Numb, Jack looked down at the tiny baby, now with its eyes closed and asleep. He marveled at something so small and delicate. Until Clarice’ screams pierced the room, soon joined by another set of cries. His second child! Jack’s heart leaped with joy. He watched Mac skillfully wrap the newborn and soon had two in his arms. After the third was delivered, this time into Clarice’ awaiting arms, he approached his wife while Mac busily cleaned up.

‘Come, meet your daughters and your son, Detective,’ Clarice softly spoke. She was smiling radiantly. Mac soon left the couple to ogle over their children while she had a smoke break outside, enjoying a cup of tea. As far as multiple births were concerned, this one went relatively smoothly. She’d never seen such a look of tenderness on the Inspector’s face before, or sheer, radiant joy, come to think of it. Fatherhood would suit him, she correctly surmised, smiling as she returned to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Jack soon joined her, making one for himself.

‘Congratulations, Inspector,’ Mac smiled. Jack smiled. Mac quickly filled Jack in the proper care and feeding of newborn children, reminded him to continue to look after his wife, and no bedroom adventures until she was fully healed. Jack blushed, not able to help himself. He bid the doctor good day and soon found out how to change a diaper!

‘What shall we name them?’ Clarice asked Jack as she nursed a hungry daughter. Jack was mesmerized. His beautiful wife had brought forth three of his children and now was able to feed them. 

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Jack breathed. He truly meant it. His wife never complained, never once held his actions against him. She became his greatest advocate and supporter. She bore his children with love. She truly was beautiful, in physical form and in spirit. He couldn’t ask for a better wife. Clarice blushed. She never thought of herself as beautiful, always caught up in her work, not giving her looks a second thought.

‘Thank you, Detective. Beautiful hardly qualifies for a baby’s name, though, does it?’ she teased.

‘I hadn’t really given names a thought. I was afraid to lift my hopes too high and have them dashed to pieces. I thought we’d decide after they were born,’ Jack admitted. He didn’t need to add that they’d be born alive and well. Clarice nodded. She understood.

‘Well, for girls, there is Love, Hope, Joy, Faith, Harmony and a plethora of others to choose from. I think you should name our son.’ 

‘John,’ Jack smiled at saying his formal name.

‘John it is. Will he be a Junior?’

‘The Third, actually.’

‘Really?’ Jack nodded. He himself hated being called Junior and made it very clear to his family and friends at a very young age that he was Jack. It stuck.

‘Shall we call him Johnnie?’ Jack’s eyes widened, not sure he liked his son being called by that name.

‘How about John?’

‘I’ll call him Johnnie, you may stick to John if it pleases you,’ Clarice giggled. Jack rolled his eyes and grinned. So be it.

‘And the girls?’ Jack asked, his heart melting at the daughter he held.

‘There’s Anastasia, Aphrodite, Esther, Emily, Danielle, Estrella, Edna, Gladys, Elizabeth, Alice, Zoe, Tara, Athena, Penelope, – there are far too many to choose from. Let me think on this,’ Clarice’ eyes questioned Jack. He nodded. 

‘I need to get to work,’ he kissed his wife passionately before heading to the office, girls names floating through his head. 

‘Persephone and Priscilla!’ Jack was greeted at the door with a kiss from his smiling wife who announced her decision. ‘Peri and Silla for short!’ Jack’s eyes lit up.

‘I like the sound of that,’ he smothered his wife in kisses. They turned as the front door opened. There stood Phryne in all her glamour with an unreadable look on her face.

‘Phryne!’ Jack cried, not sure if he was happy to see her. The emotions the boiled up from within were too painful when he even thought of her.

‘Jack, Clarice, I just heard the wonderful news and Dot is simply dying to meet the new babies,’ Phryne breezed into the house, Dot at her heels, her face pink with embarrassment. 

‘Miss Williams, please come in,’ Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows at Clarice. She grinned. 

‘Tea?’ Clarice graciously offered. Seeing the stricken look on Dot’s face, she added, ‘but not until you’ve seen our children of course. This way.’ Clarice led them to the nursery where all three were mercifully asleep at the same time. 

Dot approached the crib, her features softening and she glowed. She dreamed of becoming a mother someday and was very happy for Clarice and Jack. Her employer on the other hand…

Phryne stood at the door way going no further. She saw three forms wrapped in blankets and that was enough motherhood for her. She observed how elated Jack was at his children, carefully picking one up to hand to Dot. He really made a splendid father and seemed happy enough. Her heart ached nonetheless. Clarice gave him something she never could. He deserved her. Phryne made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. 

Jack found her there.

‘It’s been a long time, Jack.’

‘So is has,’ Jack had no idea why she was there. Her presence was disturbing, bringing back emotions and feelings he preferred remain away. The sight of her reminded him of how much he loved her, nothing would stop that. He also loved his children and cared deeply for their mother. His heart belonged to Phryne and it hurt to see her in his kitchen. She was so close and yet unreachable. He could never have her to call his own.

‘How have you been?’ Phryne's eyes were dead pan, lacking in luster. Her face was a mask which Jack could see the hurt that lie beneath.

‘Well enough, as you can see. And you?’ His throat was devoid of moisture.

‘Fine, of course,’ Phryne lied. She’d been anything but fine. She hadn’t taken a lover, had no interest in another man other than the one standing before her. And he was not for the offering. How could she have been so foolish? 

‘I see,’ Yes, Phryne was as miserable as he. 

‘We’ve taken up enough of your time, Inspector. ‘Til we meet again,’ Phryne breezed out, Dot trotting after her. Jack thought he’d seen Phryne’s eyes well with tears as she quickly turned and headed out. They matched his own. A crying baby soon brought him out of his reverie.

The years flew by. Jack and Clarice had three more children, two sons and a daughter. Soon they were all grown, married and having babies of their own. Jack and Clarice’ hair had turned grey but they’d developed a very companionable marriage. Jack’s career ended on a high note and he retired, spending his days with the grandchildren.

One morning he was reading the paper as he sipped his coffee. At the picture of the lady, his hands shook violently, he spilled coffee on the page and himself. He quickly wiped the paper to read it. There in black and white was Phryne’s obituary. Jack’s heart stopped beating for several moments. He couldn’t breathe. He felt the life drain out of him. His Phryne, who embodied life itself, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is not lost, trust me!!!


	41. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack awakens from his feverish nightmare and threatens to return Clarice to her cell.

‘Phryne!’

Jack sat up, opening his eyes, drenched in sweat, bright sunlight pouring into the parlour where he lay on his chaise lounge. His trench coat and blanket lay atop him. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was gasping for air.

‘Jack! Welcome back to the land of the living,’ Phryne’s worried face greeted him. 

‘But you’re dead,’ he whispered. Phryne frowned. This was not the greeting she'd expected.

‘I'm quite sure you’ll find I’m very much alive, Inspector,’ Phryne stated after composing herself. She didn’t like the idea of being dead. That was so final. ‘As are you.’

Jack sucked in a deep breath, not realizing he’d been holding it and took in his surroundings. He was laying on his lounge, in his suit, soaking wet while Phryne, Mac and Clarice hovered over him.

Mac draped a cold cloth to his face.

‘Easy now, Inspector. You’ve been in an unconscious fever that raged for days. Lie back,’ Mac instructed, gently pushing him back onto the pillows.

‘What?’ Jack was very confused. ‘What happened?’

‘You brought me here to your home, Detective, to keep me safe. You fell into a raging fever that night so I called Mac and Phryne. We were very worried about you,’ Clarice matter-of-factly filled him in. Jack’s brain scrambled to make sense out of her words. He glanced at her hand – it was devoid of rings. He noted her wrist was bandaged.

‘We’re not married and we don’t have children?’ 

Clarice slowly shook her head, her eyes taking in the pained look of the Detective’s as realization hit him. Hard, by the looks of it.

‘I’m not a father?’ Again, she shook her head. She and Phryne exchanged glances.

‘You must have been dreaming, Jack. You were thrashing around, moaning and talking incomprehensibly while you were unconscious,’ Phryne added. It was obvious he was upset at learning he wasn’t a father. That brought a pang to her heart. 

‘It seemed so real,’ Jack whispered. 

‘You had a very high fever which does incredible things to the mind,’ Mac stated. ‘It’s broke now and you need to change out of these wet clothes. A hot bath will do wonders, Inspector.’

Jack had the decency to blush at the thought of three women helping him to undress and take a bath. He grinned.

‘I’ll do just that. If you ladies would please excuse me?’ Phryne kept a steadying hand on him in case the movement proved too much. He was fine. With a pang, she let him walk alone to the bathroom. Mac was packing her bag.

‘I believe he’ll be right as rain. Good thing you called me, though. It was close for a while. Keep an eye on him over the next few days and make sure he eats. Good day!’ Mac breezed out the front door. Phryne and Clarice made their way to the kitchen, getting the tea things out.

Neither knew what to say and sipped their tea in companionable silence. Jack dreaming of Clarice as his wife and the mother of her children? Phryne’s heart twanged at the panged look that crossed his face upon learning it was a dream. Perhaps he really did long for children. Children that she could never give him. Could she give him up to pursue his longing? That thought put an acrid taste in her mouth. She set her tea aside, unfinished.

‘Jack! Please, sit and join us?’ Phryne leaped up, quickly pouring the Inspector a cup and sliding a plate of finger foods where he sat. She didn’t know why but she suddenly was very nervous and felt like a fifth wheel. ‘I’d better be getting along. It’s Mr. Butler’s day off and Dot may need me to drive her to the market. I’ll just see myself out.’ Phryne nearly ran out of the house to her Hispano.

Clarice’ eyes never left Jack’s face. His eyes followed Phryne’s until the front door closed, then he locked gazes with Clarice, blushing slightly. 

‘What can you remember of the dream?’ 

Jack broke the gaze and stared at his hands which were clasping the tea cup. The hands that in his dream, held her-. He couldn’t finish the thought.

‘I’m trying to forget it,’ he truthfully stated. 

‘Tell me, Detective. It will tear you up inside if you don’t,’ Clarice whispered, urging him to relay what happened, even if it wasn’t real. Something in her eyes connected with Jack and he managed to tell her. Clarice sat very still, taking it all in while she calmly sipped her tea.   
At length Jack drew silent, again staring at his hands, his tea cup empty.

‘You must think me a monster. I wouldn’t blame you if you do,’ he stated. Clarice’ heart melted. She covered his hands with her own, causing him to suck in a sharp breath. He tried to withdraw but she held firm.

‘No Detective, I do not think you a monster. I couldn’t if I tried,’ she truthfully told him. ‘It was a dream, the ravings of an unconscious man with a high fever. Think nothing more on it.’

‘I wish I could.’ At that, Clarice’ eyebrow raised. Something in his dream was real, too real for him and it caused his heart to ache, exposing a raw wound. She searched her memory of the scene as it was laid out and the ends of her lips upturned. 

‘You long to be a father.’ Jack met her eyes with his. Clarice barely detected his nearly imperceptible nod. ‘And Miss Fisher either cannot or refuses to have children.’ Again, the imperceptible nod.

‘Oh Detective,’ Clarice’ voice was barely audible as her heart broke for this man. He blinked back tears.

‘I must return you to the cell. I don’t trust myself to let you remain here under my roof,’ Jack stated after several minutes of silence ensued. Clarice jumped to her feet, eyes wide.

‘What? No! You promised!’ she shouted, running down the hall, Jack on her heels. She managed to open the front door and escape, her lightweight overcoat was clutched in Jack’s hands as he tried to restrain her. Jack gave chase but after a block he was too winded and turned back. He knew the girl had limited options and would soon have her in safe custody.

Clarice ran fast and far. She wasn’t familiar with Jack’s neighborhood, but continued running and eventually regained her bearings.

Clarice knew she couldn’t return to Miss Fisher’s or her own home, lest Jack find her. The problem was, where to go? She made her way to the hospital, in hopes to catch Mac. Mac may help her.

‘Clarice, what are you doing here? I thought Jack-‘ Mac stated, surprised at seeing the girl on the hospital grounds. She noticed the bandage around Clarice’ wrist was now bleeding through.

‘I escaped. The Detective was going to lock me up – was going to put me back in jail until the trial. I haven’t done anything wrong. He had no right and he had promised he wouldn’t return me there,’ Clarice burst into tears. Mac hugged the girl. 

‘Come with me, then. Let’s patch you up and figure out what to do,’ Mac took her home. 

‘There, that should be better. I still can’t believe the Inspector hand cuffed you to the bed post. That hardly seems like him,’ Mac surmised.

‘He did!’ Clarice stated. ‘I’m so scared Mac. I don’t know where to go. It seems if I’m not being hunted down by a killer, the Detective is after me. I just want to be left alone, to do my work.’

‘Stay here for the night. You look as though you haven’t eaten for days. Join me for dinner and we’ll have an early night.’ Clarice smiled at the kind invitation.

As they were enjoying a chat in the parlor after dinner, the phone rang. Clarice was on instant alert. She knew instinctively it was either Phryne or Jack asking about her.

‘I have not seen her since this morning, when Jack recovered,’ Mac stated truthfully. She did not like lying and was wary of doing so in an investigation. Clarice got up and walked out the front door, giving Mac a look. ‘No, she’s not here. Yes, I see. Good night.’   
Mac joined Clarice on the front stoop, draping an arm over shoulders. 

‘I didn’t exactly lie, did I? Technically you weren’t here when asked. Come in and get some sleep. We’ll tackle this much better in the morning,’ Mac soothed. Clarice nodded. They went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm so glad Phryne is alive and well!!!


	42. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice realizes she has to face her worst fear in order to end the nightmare. Can she do it?

‘She’s out there Jack. Terrified out of her wits. I can’t even begin to think of where she may be hiding,’ Phryne paced in the parlor while Jack sat in a chair. He was unhappy that Clarice ran off, escaping. He first checked the girl’s house and then Phryne’s to no avail. 

‘Let’s get some sleep. We’ll be able to think better on the morrow,’ Jack stated and made his way to the guest room. Phryne sat deep in thought on the lounge. On sudden inspiration, she drove to Mac’s.

Mac was taken aback at Phryne’s presence at the door. The stricken look on her face gave her away.

‘You may as well come in,’ Mac stated and ushered Phryne inside. ‘She’s not leaving here tonight, though.’

‘I didn’t come to collect Clarice. I want to know how she is and what I can do to help,’ Phryne stated truthfully. She wasn’t happy about the girl’s bloodied wrist that inadvertently were caused by Jack’s actions.

Clarice poked her head into the parlor.

‘Ah Clarice, how are you holding up?’ Phryne smiled. ‘Don’t worry, I’m here to help you.’

Clarice sat down in the parlor. Her wrist was swollen, bloodied and bruised. Phryne sat by her. ‘May I see?’

Clarice nodded approval. Phryne gingerly examined the wrist. Clarice winced and she gently set it back in the girl’s lap.

‘I’m so sorry that happened. I don’t know what’s come over Jack. I’ve never seen him like this. He’s become unreasonable. I can’t understand it.’ 

‘I’m tempted to press charges of police brutality against him,’ Mac stated. Phryne’s eyes flew open.

‘You wouldn’t!’

‘Why not? He had me arrested and held under suspicion for a murder I didn’t commit. Look at what he’s done to the poor girl. He’s crossed the line if you ask me,’ Mac said. 

‘Clarice, could you stand trial against the Inspector for this?’ Phryne asked, turning to the girl. Clarice shook her head, turning pale.

‘No, Miss Fisher, I just couldn’t. I know he means well. He just did some things without thinking – letting his emotions take over. Just like me. I can’t blame him,’ Clarice replied. 

‘Well, that’s settled. Now the real question is what shall we do with you until the trial?’ Phryne got back to business.

‘I’m not going back in that cell, Miss!’ Clarice declared vehemently. ‘With Aiden and his thugs in custody again, I don’t see a reason to keep me a prisoner anywhere. Why can I not return to my work? Surely there is no harm in that? I promise to remain off the stage until after the trial.’

‘She’s right, Phryne. What harm is there in letting her work at the crime lab – they’re short-staffed as it is. As for her writing, well, she does that during the night anyway. What’s the problem?’

‘Jack!’ All three chorused at once and burst out laughing. At the sound of a knock at the door, they sobered. Clarice turned pitch white and Phryne put an arm around her as Mac answered the door. They heard two sets of footsteps enter the parlor.

‘Inspector! What a surprise. I see that you’ve recovered,’ declared Phryne, scrambling to think of a way to diffuse the situation. Clarice cast an accusing eye at Phryne who returned an innocent look. She should have known he’d have followed her.

‘Ladies,’ Jack inclined his head and took a seat directly opposite Clarice. The two stared at each other. 

‘What can we do for you, Inspector?’ Mac asked, attempting to play the hostess. She could feel the tension in the air.

‘You can help me solve a problem,’ he replied. Clarice remained immobile, unblinking, continuing to stare at Jack. 

Clarice was in the midst of an epiphany. In a few seconds, she suddenly saw how to get through her calamity. She realized if she didn’t want to continue living in fear and running for the remainder of her life, she had to stand firm and face her darkest nightmare. And she would.

‘We’re listening,’ Phryne urged. She glanced at Mac who raised her eyebrows. Both could feel the electricity between Jack and the girl, who remained unblinking, as though a statue. 

‘How can I convince Doctor Tanner here that am sorry for her getting hurt, that I never meant her any harm, to stop her from running away and keep her safe and alive for the trial?’ Jack finally spoke, maintaining eye contact with the girl. The room was quiet. Phryne and Mac exchanged glances. Mac let out a soft whistle.

‘I understand you didn’t mean to hurt me, Detective,’ Clarice spoke quietly, never taking her eyes from Jack. ‘I forgive you.’ Jack’s jaw opened. He quickly shut it. The room’s atmosphere palpably relaxed.

‘Jack, we were discussing how to keep Clarice from harm when you arrived. Why don’t you join in?’ He nodded at Phryne’s invitation.

‘Thank you.’

‘Clarice, why don’t you repeat to the Inspector what you just told Mac and I?’ Phryne softly asked. Clarice swallowed, turning a lighter shade of white. Her heart pounded but she was determined.

‘I don’t understand why you continue to feel the need to keep me a prisoner when Aiden and company are now in custody. Surely I am free from danger and can go about my business?’ Clarice calmly asked, purposefully keeping her emotions in check. She knew if she bolted, he’d catch her and haul her back to that horrid cell. ‘I also promise not to appear on stage until after the trial.’ Jack opened his mouth to argue.

‘Pray tell, what could you possibly object to?’ Clarice asked, forcing her rising panic back down.

‘Where will you stay?’ Jack knew he’d already lost this battle. He hoped he hadn’t also lost the war. 

‘With me, of course,’ Phryne answered. ‘Mr. Butler and Cec can escort Doctor Tanner to and from her work as needed. It would be no trouble at all, I assure you.’

All three sets of eyes bore into him. At length, he leaned back in his chair, a wry grin on his face.

‘All right, have it your way. I can tell when I’ve been outmaneuvered,’ Jack agreed. He grinned. 

‘That’s settled then,’ Phryne smiled, standing up. ‘We’ve taken up your valuable time, Mac. Good night.’ They departed.


	43. The Hispano Suiza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clarice suffered through the grueling trial, Jack is given the opportunity to drive Phryne's precious Hispano!!!

The trial was a grueling affair, through which Clarice managed to survive. In Jack’s eyes, she was courageous. Deep down, she was determined and already had set a plan in motion to leave the country as soon as the verdict was delivered. She’d hired a company to pack up her writing tools and personal belongings to be shipped to America. The house sold quickly and she’d managed to keep it quiet. Luckily she didn’t have much at Miss Fisher’s so taking her leave would be easy. 

Mr. Tanner never admitted to killing the boy. However, by Phryne’s quick-thinking and ability to absorb every lead, she tracked down the lad she had apprehended and convinced him to stand trial for Aiden murdering the young boy as he was a witness. Ironic, Phryne thought, how she’d threatened to shoot the lad if he didn’t stand trial. Due to youth against adult and lack of convincing evidence outside the scuff marks, Mr. Tanner received only a ten year prison sentence. 

Jack was disgusted as well as Phryne for the light sentencing. They’d both expected life in prison or hanging. Clarice’ eyes were unreadable and she could not look either of them in the eye.

Clarice, making a pretense to visit the ladies room afterward, ran out a side door and hailed a taxi to Miss Fisher’s. 

&&&

‘I’m going to check on Clarice. She’s been gone awfully long,’ Phryne told Jack, who began to show signs of impatience. He nodded. Phryne, looking concerned, returned shortly, shaking her head. 

‘She’ not in there.’

‘Maybe she used another powder room?’ Jack surmised, hoping he was right. The pit in his gut told him they wouldn’t find her in the courthouse.

‘My intuition tells me she fled. Let’s go!’ Phryne nearly shouted and they ran to her car. Jack disliked motoring with Phryne but admitted to himself when they needed to arrive somewhere fast, the Hispano with her at the wheel was the way to go. He held on to his hat as the wind whipped about. Phryne drove far too fast but, he had to admit, her driving skills were top-notch and she handled the V6 with ease. 

Clarice quickly loaded her few belongings to the car and caught the liner bound for America, which was leaving in the hour. She hoped this was enough time. She hated to leave, and especially without saying goodbye to those who cared for her, but she needed to be free.

They arrived at Miss Fisher’s house and burst through the door. No one was about. It was market day for Mr. Butler, Dot was off visiting her mother and Jane was away at school. 

‘Clarice?’ Phryne and Jack shouted as they quickly sped through the house. They both found neatly-written letters on their night stands.

‘My Darling Jack,  
I’m so sorry to not have bid you ‘Goodbye.’ You have gone far beyond required duty – putting yourself and others in danger – to look after my safety. I deeply thank you for that. I will treasure the kindness you bestowed toward me.  
I wish you all the best in love and life.   
All my love,  
Clarice Tanner’

‘No forwarding or return address,’ Jack finished reading his letter as they stood in the front hall.

‘My Dear Miss Fisher,  
I don’t know how to return the favor you’ve done for me whilst I remained under your care. I cannot thank you enough for helping to give me the courage to face my greatest fear.   
My work is done here and it’s time I begin afresh elsewhere. I am sorry for fleeing without taking a by-your-leave. Please forgive me.  
I wish you happiness!’  
Yours sincerely,  
Clarice Tanner  
PS: I believe it to be your turn to face your greatest fear.'

Phryne read aloud, now sitting on a step in the stair well. Her mind knew Clarice was correct – she was being foolish, stupid, to throw Jack’s love away and worse, take it for granted. Would her heart agree? She didn’t want to admit her greatest fear was losing her independence to any man. But Jack was not any man. She locked eyes with Jack who remained standing in the foyer. He was immobile, a statue. Her heart melted. She rose and slowly walked to him, mesmerized. She reached up and smoothed his hair.

‘Jack,’ was all she could muster. He caressed her cheek. She rested her head in his palm and he slowly brought his lips to hers. She returned his kiss eagerly. Until the back door slammed. They sprung apart, composing themselves.

‘We should check Miss Tanner’s house just in case,’ Jack stated and they dashed back to the Hispano.

A young couple had answered the door and many children were heard playing within. They quickly learned that the previous owner, a young female doctor, was called away to a job in America, and purchased the house two weeks prior.

‘She’s gone!’ Jack nearly shouted as they reseated themselves in Phryne’s car. 

&&&

At the dock, Clarice checked that her belongings were aboard and took her final look at Australia before finding her cabin. She could only hope she’d covered up her trail well enough so Aiden Tanner could never find her.

Jack clung on to the car’s frame as Phryne zoomed to the docks, hoping to catch the liner leaving for America. They could see it in the distance. Too late. Jack’s thoughts were all over the place.

Phryne, sensing Jack was upset, wisely remained quiet until he was composed.

‘She could have at least said ‘Goodbye’ instead of running off like that,’ he fumed as they slowly walked the docks, taking in the sea air. Phryne hung on to his arm. He found it comforting to have feel the pressure of her hand at the crook of his arm. 

‘I put her through too much. She was terrified and I made her stay through the trial. She fell apart at the verdict-‘

‘This was planned. You heard the couple – they’d been at the house a week. She was planning on running all along. I didn’t see it. I’m so sorry Jack,’ Phryne quietly stated, feeling as though she let him down. She had taken Clarice’ silence and request for being alone thinking the poor girl needed rest to gain strength. Instead, the girl managed to pack up her household and sell the house beneath Phryne’s nose. I must be losing my touch.

‘Don’t blame yourself – you couldn’t possibly have known. She’s gone. There’s no use dwelling on it. I wish her well,’ Jack stated as they made their way to the Hispano.

‘You drive, Jack!’ Phryne cried out, smiling, tossing him the key. She suddenly realized what she had agreed to all those weeks ago. ‘I insist.’ Jack, taken aback at being allowed behind the steering wheel of the precious Hispano, grinned. He would never tell Phryne how much he ached to drive her precious motor car. He would drive it sensibly!

All too soon they were speeding down a country lane, going recklessly fast. Jack, upon suddenly feeling elated as they left the city, gave his hat to Phryne to hang on to.

‘Hold on to your hat, Miss Fisher!’ he gleefully called as he put the pedal to the floor. The Hispano roared to life and they flew down the lane. Jack, feeling the adrenaline rush, finally understood the thrill Phryne emoted to him when she was behind the wheel. He was a young boy behind the wheel for the first time, enjoying the horsepower and speed!

At last, they slowed to a more reasonable pace and Jack pulled over to a lookout point. He was smiling, genuinely enjoying a moment in life. Phryne was radiant beside him, eyes bright and looking for more adventure. She took his hand in his.

‘What do you think, Jack Robinson? Could you get used to driving a car like this?’ she asked. For an answer, he pulled her to his embrace and kissed her deeply. ‘I might, Miss Fisher, I just might.’

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This entire story began with Jack driving Phryne's Hispano - a car I'd love to drive sometime in my life. I hope everyone enjoyed the roller coaster of emotions, I sure did! By for now.


End file.
